Family Piece
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Family Guy Crossover. A portal pulls the Straw Hats into the Griffin’s living room, where Peter invites them to stay. With fan girls, perverts, giant chickens, will the Straw Hats keep their sanity? Please R
1. Pirates are Freakin’ Sweet

A/N: I've been wanting to do this fic for the longest time. I don't know why... it just popped into my head. So enjoy this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Family Guy... or another cut away gags that comes from TV, movies, anime or video games... there will be a lot.

Luffy: Are you going to bad mouth 4kids?

Me: Not today, not in the mood.

Family Piece

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Pirates are Freakin' Sweet

It was a calm normal day while on the way to Alabasta… the sun was shining… the breeze was nice… there was shiny blue portal appearing above the ship.

"What that?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know… it doesn't look good…" said Nami.

The portal suck up the crew consisting of 6 pirates, 1 princess and a duck… thingy... into it… sending them to another dimension… the twilight zone… just kidding!

Meanwhile in the Griffin House Peter was sitting in front of the TV board, Brain was next to him reading a book.

"Oh man Brian… I'm so board…" whined Peter.

"Well I think you should actually do something…" said Brian not really paying to idiot.

"I mean this is more boring then the time the only shows were on were about paint drying and grass growing" said Peter.

(Cut-Away)

On TV a woman was standing front of a mural.

"Welcome to watching paint dry… today will watch this beautiful mural of a unicorn… oh look its drying… its drying… its drying…" said the woman.

(End Cut away)

"I'm so board…" said Peter.

"If you're going to complain about being board I'm going to hit you with this book…" said Brain.

"I'm so…" said Peter.

"That's it!" said Brain.

He closed his book, and grabbed Peter, the talking dog was about hit Peter repeatedly wit the book when a shiny blue portal came into the living room. 6 people, mutated reindeer and a big yellow duck crahse3d came though the portal and crashed in front of the couch.

"No way!" said Peter.

"What?" asked Brian.

"It's the cast of One Piece! I love that show!" yelled Peter.

"What going?" asked Lois holding Stewie.

"The cast of One Piece came though a portal and landed in front of the TV!" yelled Peter.

"One Piece… is that the show about the loud mouth ninja or the boy in the dress?" asked Lois.

"No it's the one about pirates!" yelled Peter.

"A show about pirates? Maybe one them has tips on kill Lois… god forbid that loud mouth ninja from the other show didn't have tips." said Stewie.

(Flashback)

Stewie and Naruto were talking about killing people While having a bowl of ramen at the ramen shop.

"So, I hate this family member… I thought since you were a ninja you might have tips." said Stewie.

"I never killed a person in my life…" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well then you should die for being a useless ninja…" said Stewie.

Stewie took out a laser and began to shoot Naruto who dodged.

"Look if you want tips on killing a family member go look for Sasuke… he wants to kill his brother…" said Naruto.

"Hey don't drag me into this fight…" said Sasuke in the background.

(End flashback)

Brian looked at them, they seem to be unconscious… maybe we should get them to a doctor… and a vet…" said Brian.

"No, we don't need to… I know the perfect way to wake them up…" said Peter, "Oh Luffy… there's a big piece of meat here for you!"

Luffy woke up and began to look around, "Meat? Meat? Meat? Where's the meat!" he yelled.

"See I told you…" said Peter.

"What's going on?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah where are we?" asked Usopp.

"Oh wow you're 2nd favorite Toonami Show… after Bobobo-bo Bobo-bo!" said Peter.

(Flashback)

Peter was watching TV, there announcer was telling what this week Bobobo-bo Bobo-bo was about.

"This weeks episode is about… okay I have no idea… Bobob-bo's in a dress, so is that weird sun guy as well as the jelly guy… the pink haired girl is sane… that other guy is gassy… who even cares... can I have my check now"

(End of flashback)

"Um… what are you talking about?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah and where's the meat?" asked Luffy.

"I explain… though the dub rap!" said Peter.

"Dreamin', don't give it up Luffy.  
Dreamin', don't give it up Zoro.  
Dreamin', don't give it up Nami! Dreamin', don't give it, give it up, give it up, give it up, give it no! Here's how the story goes, we find out, Bout' a treasure in the grand line there's no doubt,  
The pirate whose eye is on it, he'll sing "I'll be king of the pirates, I'm gonna be king!" Yi-yo, Yi-yo, yi-yo

His name is Luffy.

That's Monkey D Luffy,  
He's gonna be King of the pirates! He's made of rubber!  
How did that happen?  
Yo-ho-ho, he took a bite of gum gum.  
Yi-yo, Yi-yo.  
His name's Zoro, he's just like a samurai.  
And a L-A-D-Y Nami's not shy,  
Usopp's doin' that marksman thing Sanji's cookin,  
Chopper's doctoring!  
Yi-yo, yi-yo, yi-yo, ho ho.  
Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure!  
In the grand line,  
Yi-yo, yi-yo.  
Set sail for One Piece!"

Stewie threw a baby bottle at his head, which knocked him out

"That shut him up… at least it was better than his last rap attempt." said Stewie.

(Flashback)

The Griffin's were eating dinner except for Peter. He came into the room dressed like a poser.

Then he began to rap "Yo! Yo! Yo! I'm gonna eat some dinner! Yo! Yo! Yo! I'm gonna some corn! Yo! Yo! Yo! Now I'm gonna kill my first born!"

He took out a gun and pointed it at Meg. She screamed and ran out dinning room.

"What a wimp…" said Peter.

(End of Flashback)

"So um… where are we?" asked Nami.

"Your in Quahog!" said Peter who got up and was suddenly better, "You came thought a magical portal and landed here!"

"Riiiight…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"I know that Peter seems like moron but I saw you guys some though as well… I think you're probably stuck here!" said Brian.

"Cool a talk dog… what else can you say?" asked Luffy.

"He's an idiot isn't he?" asked Brian.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

"Why don't you stay here? You have no where to go!" said Peter.

"Thank you!" yelled Luffy.

Later there was meeting in the kitchen, along with Chris and Meg.

"We have to figure where you'll be staying while you're here…" said Lois.

"They can't stay in my room, there's the evil monkey in my closet…" said Chris.

Lois and Peter laughed.

"Evil Monkey? Where do you get that stuff?" asked Peter.

The evil monkey came into the doorway of the kitchen, no but Chris and Chopper saw him… he pointed evilly at Chris.

"I'll stay with you… maybe I can talk to him…" whispered chopper to Chris.

"The Reindeer dude stays in my room!" said Chris.

"How about Zoro or Sanji sleep in my room… or both!" said Meg.

"No, no… I think .Princess Mimi…" said Peter.

"Vivi…" corrected Vivi.

"Vivi, should stay in your room, after all no fans care about her… and she leaves after the Alabasta arc is … she'd be your perfect room mate!" said Peter.

"I think Nami should also sleep in Meg's room…" said Lois.

"But Nami will steal all my valuables!" said Meg.

"Too bad their sleeping with you!" said Peter, "And the rest sleeps in the living room!"

And so the weirdness begins…

Next Time: The whole town finds out about the Straw Hats... the good news is that no one hates them... the bad news is that there's a mass of Zoro and Sanjifangirls right outside the Griffin House that won't leave... what will happened?

A/N: In case you were wondering it will have cutaway if it has nothing to do with Family Characters and Flashback if there is Family Guy characters in it.

Also this takes place after my fanfic Luffy VS the Giant Chicken and there will be a 2 on 1 rematch with Peter and Luffy teaming up agaisnt the giant chicken.


	2. When Fans Attack…

Chapter 2: When Fans Attack…

Lois was happy, very happy, why? Because while the Straw Hats were around she didn't have to cook… Sanji did and frankly Sanji was a much better cook. The Griffins and the Straw Hats were eating the delicious breakfast Sanji made.

"This is a delicious meal Sanji…" said Lois.

"Why is my honor Lois…" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

Peter broke a plate that was on the table, grabbed one the pieces and yelled at Sanji, "If you hit on my wife again I will so cut you!"

Sanji slowly backed away from Peter who went back to eating, "You know this is really good food you know…" he said.

Just then the back door opened and Quagmire came in.

"How is going?" he asked then noticed Nami and Vivi, "who are these beautiful girls? Are they over 18? All right!"

"What are you doing here so early?" asked Peter.

(Cut away)

Many little Quagmires were in there in control chairs…

"2 hot chicks in the house… go there now!" said one of them

"One them got to 18! All right!" said another.

"Hey wait I know these girls I've seen them in that anime about pirates!" said a nerdy looking Quagmire.

(End Cut away)

Quagmire shrugged… "I have no idea just a feeling like I should be here… hey isn't this the cast of One Piece? What are they doing here?"

"Magical portal…" said Luffy and Peter at the same time.

"Oh I have to go now…" said Quagmire who left while shouting "Gigity, Gigity, Gigity!".

"Who was that?" asked Zoro.

"Our next door neighbor." said Lois.

Meanwhile Quagmire began to shout running down the Street.

"The real cast of One Piece at the Griffin house! The Real cast of One Piece at the Griffin House!"

People heard his shouts.

"The real cast of One Piece?" asked a girl.

"At the Griffin House!" said another.

"Sanji!" said the first Girl.

"Zoro!" said the second.

Back the Griffin House, Luffy, Vivi, Peter and Brian were watching the Colbert Report.

(Cut away)

"The bears are taking over our neighbor hood! We must stop the bear and right now… next their be taking over our schools then our homes… bears by which I mean the vicious killing machines… not the other kind of bears… if you get what I'm saying…" said Stephen.

(End Cut away)

Vivi was drinking a glass of water when it began to shake. There was a loud booming sound.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Saaaanji! Zooooro!" came a haunting voice.

"What was that?" asked Luffy.

"Saaaanji! Zooooro!" came the haunting voice but louder.

Usopp who came into the room went to the window.

"Ahhhh! Zombies!" he shouted.

Peter went to the window then gasped he grabbed a shot gun form behind him, "No its worse… it rabid fangirls! Quick to the panic room!"

The windows began to break as fangirl began to come though the windows "Saaaanji! Zooooro!"

Everyone screamed as they ran upstairs to the attack, and everyone managed to get into the panic room.

"Okay… so a bunch of rabid fangirls of Sanji and Zoro are taking over the house…" said Peter.

"Fangirls? Let me out! Let me out!" yelled Sanji.

"I don't think that a good idea… their probably rip you apart when they fight over you…" said Peter.

"Oookay…" said Sanji.

"I have an idea… Sanji and Zoro fangirls only hate one thing and only one thing…" said Peter with a serious look on his face.

Many fangirls searched the house looking for Sanji and Zoro… or least their clothes and items so they could build shrines to them. Then there was some nose from the vents… out came Nami… fallowed by Meg.

"Why did he send me out!" yelled Meg.

Nami shrugged as the fangirls screamed for their lives.

"Oh no! Its Nami the debtor of Zoro!" said a Zoro fangirl.

"The thief of Sanji's love!" said a Sanji fan girl.

"And that ugly Griffin girl…" said a general fangirl.

"Run away!" yelled another fangirl.

All the fangirls withdrawal. And everyone excited the panic room and the attic thereafter.

"Oh the no the house is a mess…" said Lois.

"That's not the worse problem… they'll be back… they always comeback… this is worse than the time that me, Cleveland and Quagmire turned to a life of crime…" said Peter.

(Flashback)

All three were on top of a building, Cleveland wore a samurai outfit, Peter wore a gangster outfit with a hat covering his eyes while Quagmire wore a red jacket.

"There it the Ruby Boobies… All right!" said Quagmire.

It was a ship's figurehead and the breasts were made out of rubies. The three ran over to it. Quagmire grabbed the Ruby Boobies. When a bunch of guys holding guns came out.

"Stop right there Quagmire III" said the one of the men.

"What's going on… I can't see anything…" said Peter.

The men began to shoot at them.

"Now I must once again defile my blade on a useless object…" said Cleland.

Peter and Cleveland began to fight the men with guns and won however…

"I'm going to get you Quagmire!" yelled a voice.

"Oh crap its pops!" yelled Quagmire.

It was Joe who was dressed like a 1940's detective while holding handcuffs… still in his wheel chair.

"I'm gonna get you Quagmire"! yelled Joe.

Quagmire finally was able to get the ruby boobies and ran away.

"Gigity, Gigity, Gigity!" said Quagmire running away.

He found some stairs and ran up them.

"Damn it! I'm gonna get you Quagmire! One day!" yelled Joe.

"Quagmire III! Quagmire III Quagmire III" sang unseen singers.

(End of Flashback)

Later on the News…

"I'm Tom Tucker!" said Tom Tucker.

"And I'm Dianne Simmons… our main story tonight is that characters from a somewhat popular anime called One Piece, have appeared in real life right here in Quahog, Rode Island." Said Dianne Simmons

"And Asian reporter Tricia Takanawa dressed like some sort of skimpy cowgirl is on the scene of Griffin House… Tricia?" said Tom Tucker.

"That's right Tom, and I'm dressed like Ms. All Sunday it is One Piece fever as fans from all the US and Canada have come here to see their favorite Straw hats pirates, though many are disappointed that to find that the crew that came is from sometime between the Drum Island and Alabasta Arcs as my favorite character Nico Robin is not with them… we were able to speak to a few fans…"

A fangirl was shown, wit the label "Zoro Fangirl" "Oh my gawd Zoro is here! I can just die!"

Another fangirl that was labeled "Sanji Fangirl" "Sanji is teh hwatest! I hope I get to see him!"

Jasper, Brian's gay cousin was there wit the label "Jasper, Brain's gay cousin", he was also dressed like Bon Clay, "I was hopping to see Bon Clay but he's not here… he's such a hottie… I know I'm married… but it would have great to see him…"

"Mayor West also came the assess what was going on…" said Trisha Takanawa.

"I'm dressed like Batman because a lot of people are dressed up in costumes… I believe that these people have come to take over out dimension with their super powers and become our overloads, oh no I realized I'm wearing the wrong Bat suit…" said Mayor West wearing the bat suit with the nipples, "Or am I?" he began to rub the suits nipples.

"Not all people here are happy…" said Tricia Takanawa.

Neil Goldman with the label "Local Nerd" was on, "I'm not happy, of all characters that came to this world it has to be the characters of One Piece… I mean how Luffy can, an idiot beat such star fleet captains like Kirk… I know Luffy is a pirate and Kirk is the greatest officer of the Federation but still… and does Sanji and Zoro have to be in the same house as Meg Griffin?"

"While there are many fans the majority are fangirls of the characters Zoro and Sanji… I'm Trisha Takanawa reporting"

Meanwhile The Straw Hats and Griffins were boarding up the doors and windows so that the fangirls won't break into the house again expect for Peter who watched the news.

"So how long do you they're be out there?" asked Vivi helping Carue hold some boards.

"I don't know… and I don't like it…" said Usopp boarding up the living room window.

"That's because none of the hyper fangirls have the hots for you." said Zoro.

"No that not it… their really blood sucking vampires out to your blood…" said Usopp.

"If your going to lie then try to make it convincing" said Sanji.

"I have an idea!" said Peter, "Tell all the girls you're gay!"

"That won't work…" said Meg.

No one listened to her, she sighed and whispered something to Vivi's ear… the two left for a minute then they came back.

"Telling them that their gay will only make the problem worse…" said Vivi.

"How so Vivi?" asked Peter.

Meg Grumbled at this…

Vivi showed them a certain fan fiction site that will go unnamed… what she showed them made Sanji and Zoro want to vomit.

"Oh god…" said Sanji.

"They think we're a couple?" yelled Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Meg.

"That's impossible… I love Nami… and Vivi… and Lo…" said Sanji.

Before he could finish the sentence Peter broke a nearby vase, "What did I say about hitting on my wife?"

Sanji back away slowly, Peter dropped the piece and said "Hey that fanfic looks pretty interesting…"

"Looks like we're going to have to wade it out…" said Lois.

A few days later Quagmire managed to get into the back yard an to the kitchen door he knocked on it twice.

"Who is it?" asked Zoro's voice from the other side of the door.

"Quagmire… you guys called remember…" said Quagmire.

There was a lone chair in the kitchen under a light that the kitchen the feel of an integration room, in the kitchen were Sanji, Zoro and for reason Stewie.

"Take a seat…" said Stewie.

Quagmire became increasingly uncomfortable.

"Okay… we know you're the one who told…" said Zoro.

"How did you know?" asked Quagmire.

"You gave an interview!" yelled Sanji and Zoro.

"Oh yeah…" said Quagmire, "I guess your going to beat me up? Just stay from the little Quagmire… all right!"

"No we have an even worse punishment for you…" said Sanji with an evil look on his face.

"It will be much worse… oh so much worse…" said Stewie.

"Why are you helping?" asked Quagmire.

"Because I asked plus I'm the one who redecorated the kitchen… isn't it nice, it gives you created the feel that you're going to get tortured very soon." said Stewie.

A few minutes later Quagmire was dressed up like Sanji… they were going to push him into the crowd of fangirls, which they just did. Which they did though the front door…

"Sanji!" screamed a fangirl

And there were a ton of screams.

"All right, Gigity, Gigity, Gigity!" came Quagmire's voice.

"You do realize that's one of his preferred ways to die…" said Peter while watching TV on the couch.

All three shrugged and walked away.

The next day on the news…

"I'm Tom Tucker…" said Tom Tucker.

"And I'm Dianne Simmons… our stop story… after a ton of fangirls got STDs from a decoy Sanji, Mayor West declared that it is now illegal to camp in front of the Griffin House."

There was a statement from Mayor West, "Giving those who frightened and angered them STDs our new overlords are angry with us clearly and the best way to please them." stated Mayor West.

All the Straw hats and Griffins.

"Thank god all those fans are gone…" said Nami.

"Yeah I can finally go grocery shopping… we're almost out of food..." said Lois.

"I should help you with it Lois…" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

Peter took a nearby beer bottle and smashed, "What did I tell you about hitting on my wife?" he yelled.

Sanji slowly back away and Peter turned his attention to the TV, "He he! The monkey has a sledge hammer."

Next Time: Lois decides to send Luffy, Usopp and Vivi to school... meanwhile Chopper and Chris try to make peace wit the evil Monkey... but it's not working.

A/N: There will be a reoccurring joke with Peter, when Sanji hits on Lois in front of him he will break something in front then use the pieces to threaten him.

Also I have to give credit to winter knight for the Lupin III joke, he's a huge Lupin fan.


	3. School

A/N: Okay I have a few before notes I'd like to present...while normally I don't respond to anonymous reviews I will make a rare exception to Purple mCCoy, I like your ideas of Brian hanging out with Zoro... they do have quite a few thing common, such as being best friends with an idiot... also I will use the Meg dating Usopp for a chapter idea... I won't use the other idea though...

Also I would like it if you will please stop pointing out that I have grammar problems... I know... you see the reason why I update a lot is that I can't work due to disabilities... also due to those disabilities I kind of have a hard time typing a lot... I know I should have a beta reader... however... it feel uncomfortable for me having people read my work and correct it... so please keep those comments to yourself...

On with the chapter!

Chapter 3: School

It was the middle of the day. Luffy sat in living room watching TV like a zombie. The show was just a stereotypical soap opera.

(Cut away)

It was a hospital room, young woman was at a hospital bed while a man was in a coma. He woke up.

"You woke up from you coma!" said the woman.

A dramatic music organ played.

"I did… can I ask you a question… who are you?" asked the man.

Another dramatic music queue played.

"How can you forget me? I'm having your child?" said the woman.

Yet another dramatic music queue.

"Will you please stop that?" asked the woman.

A man was playing an organ, "Well sorry…" said the organ man sarcastically.

(End cut away)

Lois walked in and sighed. She walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"My eyes!" screamed Luffy as his eyes adjusted to the TV off

"Luffy you should do something other than watch TV all day…" said Lois.

"Hey I was watching that!" yelled Luffy.

"So was I!" said Usopp who as it turned out was also watching TV with him.

Lois sighed, "I know your not from this world but you should really do something… or at least help out around the house…" said Lois.

"Yeah…" said Luffy who found the remote and turned the TV back on.

Lois sighed and she shook her head…

That night during dinner Lois needed to get something off her chest.

"I think Luffy and Usopp should go to school…" she said.

"That's nice…" said Luffy.

Luffy said nothing just realized what she said. "WHAT!"

"She has a point you little ingrate… you two do nothing in the house… I help out with the cooking, Vivi helps with some of the chores, Nami helps with financial situations, Chopper clean Chris' room… Sword Boy… Sword Boy… I think he should go to school with you…" said Sanji.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro.

"He doesn't have to… he's 19…" said Lois.

"Damn it… I could have gotten him out my hair…" mumbled Sanji.

"But I don't want to…" moaned Luffy.

"I don't really mind… it might be interesting to see what this world has to offer…" said Usopp keeping an open mind.

"Fine Luffy… you don't have to go… if you change Stewie's diaper." said Lois.

"Hey you can get started right now!" said Stewie… then he made a huge doo doo in his diaper that smelled extremely bad.

"Oh god…" yelled Peter.

"I'll go to school…" said Luffy covering his nose.

"Meg can you get that?" asked Lois.

Megan picked Stewie up and took him to his room so she can change him.

"Is it okay if I go with them?" asked Vivi.

"Of course you may…" said Lois.

Luffy began to take food off Meg's pate while she was gone. When she came back she growled.

"God damn it! Why does it always have to be me!" yelled Meg.

She stormed out of the room.

"What's her problem?" asked Luffy.

Chopper whispered to Chris "I found the bananas!"

"Yay!" cheered Chris while clapping.

"It's for the evil monkey…" said Chopper.

"oh yeah…" said Chris in a disappointed way.

The next day at James Woods High School in Meg's class, Mr. Berler, Meg's teacher was announced something.

"Okay, we have three new students from the anime One Piece…"

"Squee! Sanji!" yelled a fangirl.

"You like Sanji? Zoro's so much cooler" said another fangirl in class.

"Blasphemy!" yelled the Sanji fangirl.

Both fangirls began to fight.

"No it is neither those two… Luffy, Usopp and Vivi…" said Mr. Berler.

The two fangirl stopped fighting and ran out of the classroom to cry.

"We have to be in the same class as Usopp?" cried one of the fangirl as she left.

The three new students entered the class… and took empty seats and class began… later in between classes Meg walked with Luffy, Vivi and Usopp.

"Is it always that boring?" asked Luffy.

"Sometimes… sometime it gets exciting…" said Meg with a shrug.

(Flashback)

It was just a normal class when a car crashed though a building and a red haired woman named Eudial came out with a strange gun.

"Okay… which one of you is Katie Breeze? I need her pure heart…" she said.

"Next class over.." said Mr. Berler.

Eudial went back into the car, back out of the building. The students could clearly hear this in the background.

"This isn't the pure heart I was looking for."

"Put that pure heart back in her body! Or I'll punish you in the name of the moon!"

"Go Daemon!"

There was a sound of a huge battle then "Moon Spiral Heart attack!"

The class paid no attention to the magical girl fight next door… in fact.

"Now if you could, turn you pages to page 498…" said Mr. Berler.

(End of flashback)

They passed Neil on their way to class…

"So Meg… hanging out with such weirdoes…" said Neil who hated One Piece.

"So?" said Meg.

"You know if you continue hanging out with such anime characters then I don't think I could date you…" said Neil.

"Really? Let's go!" said Meg.

She began to drag them to their next class.

Later during lunch… they were eating cafeteria food…

"What is this stuff…" said Usopp poking it with his fork.

Then a tentacle came from the food, and grabbed the as the cafeteria food became a gain monster.

"If you won't eat me! I will eat you!" yelled them monster.

Just then… Luffy at the monster and said happily "That was good food…"

Other than that nothing eventful happened though out the day.

Later when they got home Chris ran up to his room very quickly while Usopp and Luffy went to the couch and sat in front of the TV.

"How what your first day?" asked Lois.

"Eeeeeh…" said Luffy.

"It was Okay…" said Vivi.

"If it was wasn't for the monster that tried to attack me it was a pretty good day." said Usopp.

"That's good…" said Lois.

Brain was reading the in the living room when he said to Luffy.

"You better get used to it… we have no idea how long you're stuck on our world…" said Brian.

"But I'm afraid that if I learn anything new that I might forget something I already know…" said Luffy.

"Your not the only like that…" said Brian.

(Flashback)

Peter walked up to Brian and said "Brian can you tie my shoes?" asked Peter.

"I thought you already knew how to ties your shoes…" said Brian.

"Yeah but I learned how to work a CDR and I forgot…" said Peter.

"Fine I'll show you…" said Brian.

He taught Peter how to tie his shoes however…

"Oh man now I forgot how to drive…" said Peter.

Brian stared at him.

(End of Flashback)

In Chris' room both Chris and Chopper were going their plan to finally make peace3 wit the evil monkey.

"Oh evil monkey! We have a banana for you!" said Chris.

The evil monkey came out shyly as Chopper held out the banana. Then evil Monkey snatched out of his hoof and pointed evilly at Chris and Chopper who gasped.

"So should we try again tomorrow?" asked Chopper.

"That might be a good idea…" said Chris.

A few days later during class when they were turning in their homework.

"Luffy, Usopp where are your homework?" asked Mr. Berler.

"Vivi's pet duck ate my homework…" said Luffy.

"Really?" asked Mr. Berler.

"Yes, I fed it to him!" said Luffy.

"LUFFY!" yelled Vivi, "Though it does explain why Carue is sick…"

At the Griffin house Carue ran to the bathroom to throw up… a few minutes later Zoro waited the at the door.

"Who's ever in there… I have to go right now!" he yelled banging on the door.

Back at school…

"Um… what about you Usopp?" asked Mr. Berler.

"Well I did, but then a giant worm popped out of the ground. We fought and the Great Captain Usopp was victorious… however the worm took my homework with him…" said Usopp.

"No offence but Kakashi tell better stories than you." said Mr. Berler.

(Cut away)

Team 7 was waiting for Kakashi. He appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yo!" he said.

"You're late!" yelled Sakura and Naruto.

"Well you see there was a poor helpless kitten in a tree and I had to get it down. So I had to find this latter. It took me over half an hour find one…" said Kakashi.

"Liar!" yelled Sakura and Naruto.

"Why don't you just tell the truth for once?" asked Sasuke.

"The truth is… I was with a hooker…" said Kakashi.

(End cut away)

Later, Usopp and Luffy got home, late.

"what happened to you two?" asked Lois.

"Detention… for not doing out homework" said Usopp.

"It was fun… I met a lot of new friends…" said Luffy.

(Flashback)

Luffy was sitting next to a Goth kid while in detention.

"Hi, I'm Luffy!" said Luffy.

The Goth kid said nothing.

"You want to be my friend?" asked Luffy.

The Goth kid said nothing so Luffy repeated over and over again. The Goth punch him and nothing happened as Luffy is made of rubber.

"You want to be my friend?": asked Luffy.

The Goth kid screamed and jumped out the window.

(End of flashback)

Meanwhile in Chris room Chopper once again held out the banana. To try and make peace wit the evil monkey. The same thing happened again.

"That's it!" yelled Chopper.

He went into heavy point, grabbed the Evil monkey.

"We're going to spank him!" yelled Chopper.

"Yay!" cheered Chris.

Outside Meg and Vivi were walking down the hall when they heard a noise from Chris' room. Vivi opened the door while asking "Is everything all right?"

The opened to find both Chopper and Chris about to spank evil monkey when all of them froze.

"It's not what is looks like…" said Chopper.

Vivi and Meg closed the door.

During dinner.

"So how was school?" asked Peter.

"Fine…" said Vivi.

"Okay…" said Meg.

"So-so." said Chris.

"Bad…" said Luffy.

"Me and Luffy detention…" said Usopp.

"So feeding Carue your uncompleted homework didn't work?" asked Peter.

"Was that you idea?" asked Vivi.

"Yeah it was… it was so good too…" said Peter.

"Luffy… Peter…" said Vivi angrily.

"Uh-oh… she's mad…" said Peter.

Both up and ran to the door way, Vivi chased them though the house.

"At least he's doing something…" said Lois with a shrug.

"You do realize it's worse than before… right?" asked Nami, "Carue's sick from eating the homework…"

"You have a point… but we won't have to spend so much on food…" said Lois.

"Oh… so the real reason was to get Luffy out of the house so he wouldn't eat all the food…" said Nami.

"Pretty much…" said Lois.

Next Time: Luffy gets his by several cars... but survives due to his powers... however Death shows up claiming Luffy should be dead... what will happen?


	4. Luffy at Death’s Door

A/N: To those who guessed that Luffy and the others would play a game your wrong... too predictable... I think mine will be better...

Chapter 4: Luffy at Death's Door

Luffy walked down the street, he was happy… so happy he could sing… which he did.

"Happy… happy… happy day!" sang Luffy.

A nearby man covered his ears while screaming at Luffy's horrible singing.

"I'm so happy, its such a happy day! Happy! Happy!" sang Luffy.

A baby began to cry because of his singing.

"Oh happy!" sang Luffy.

He didn't noticed that he was in a crosswalk during a red light… a car hit him… he ricocheted towards another car which hit him and another… and another… it was a like a game of pinball… finally he stopped… he was dirty from grease and dirt and the last car he hit a young woman stepped out.

"I'm so sorry…" said the woman, "If your hurt… let me take you home…"

"No I'm fine…" said Luffy getting up.

"You have to be hurt… please come with me!" said the woman.

"No I said I'm fine…" said Luffy.

"Then will you please go out on a date with me?" asked the woman who was a Luffy fangirl apparently.

"No… I'm fine…" said Luffy going back to the Griffin's house.

He got home to find Usopp, Chopper and Carue watching Pokemon.

(Cut away)

Brock was getting arrested by Officer Jenny. While Ash, Pikachu, May and Max watched.

"I'm sorry but you have to come with me…" said Officer Jenny.

"Is it a date?" asked Brock.

Officer jenny whacked him with her nightstick and said "No on the suspicion of being a pedophile…" said Officer Jenny.

"What?" said Brock.

"You're a grown man… you travel with two young boys…" said Officer Jenny.

"I cook and clean for them… with out me they'll starve!" said Brock.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" asked Ash.

"Brock never touched us!" pleaded Max.

"Brock's into girls, not little boys." said May.

"Some please tell what's going on?" said Ash.

Max whispered it into his ear, Ash's eyes were wide at he let out a small "Oh…"

Pikachu sighed at its trainer's stupidity…

(End cut away)

"Luffy what happened to you?" Usopp

"Got hit by a few cars…" said Luffy.

"You smell like gasoline… maybe you should wash up…" said Chopper covering his nose.

"Your probably right…" said Luffy sniffing himself.

He went up stairs to take a quick shower. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it…" said Usopp thinking it was a fangirls, as he the only male ember who didn't get fangirls… counting Chopper… he had quite a few fangirls as well.

He opened the door… and there was… Death!

He screamed, slammed the door and hid behind the couch.

"Who's there?" asked Chopper.

"Death…" said Usopp.

The doorbell rang and Chopper got it…

"It's death… its not a lie this time!" said Usopp.

"I'm sure it not death…" said Chopper opening the door.

He screamed and once again slammed it in Death's face.

"What that thing that just opened the door…" said Death to himself.

Both Chopper and Usopp hid behind the couch, Zoro walked into the room.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"Death's at the door…" said Usopp.

"It's true I saw him…" said Chopper.

"Riiiight." said Zoro.

The doorbell rang again Zoro shrugged he opened it.

"Are you doing to scream?" asked Death.

"Wow, Usopp told the truth…" thought Zoro, "No… I've been near death so many times its not even funny..."

"Oh wow tough guy!" said Death sarcastically.

"What was that?" said Zoro.

"Oh I see you want a piece of me?" said Death.

"Bring it…" said Zoro preparing one of his swords

Stewie walked into the room, "What the noise about you and the love cook haven't gotten to one of your" said Stewie who noticed Death.… "OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU!"

"Hey Stewie…" said Death.

"You know Death, Stewie?" asked Chopper who was still hiding behind the couch.

"It's a long story…" said Stewie.

"Say Zoro… hey Death, how's it been?" said Peter.

"Fine, fine… who are these people?" asked Death.

"Just some guests form another dimension…" said Peter, "So… were you were in neighborhood and wanted to stop by."

"No, no… some died here… some one named Luffy? What kind of name is that?" said Death pronouncing Luffy how it's spelled (You know, rhymes with fluffy)

"Luffy died!" yelled everyone in the living room.

"Did somebody call my name!" said Luffy who just out of the shower… by which I mean he just got out the shower he was naked however there was a conveniently placed piece of future where he was standing.

"Put some clothes on!" yelled Zoro.

"Okay…" said Luffy.

"Are you Luffy?" asked Death getting the name right after hearing people shout it.

"Yes… why?" asked Luffy.

"First off I agree… put some cloths on… second off your coming with me!" said Death.

"Okay who are you?" asked Luffy.

"I'm Death…" said Death.

"Oh okay… wait a second! I'M NOT DEAD YET!" yelled Luffy.

"According to this charts you were hit by several cars…" said Death.

"But he's made of rubber!" said Chopper as Luffy demonstrated his power.

"How did that happen?" asked Death.

"Yo-ho-ho, he took a bite of gum gum!" said Peter.

Everyone stared at him.

"Can't we at least talk about this?" asked Luffy.

Maybe if you put clothes on… what's that smell?" asked Death.

"Sanji's cooking!" said Luffy cheerfully.

"Does that mean your going to stay for dinner again?" asked Stewie happily.

And so there was a very uncomfortable dinner.

"Luffy why are you naked?" asked Vivi.

"I don't know…" replied Luffy.

That and because Death was there… Sanji kicked Luffy out of the dinning room literally.

"You should have got dressed for Nami, Vivi and Lo…" said Sanji.

Peter broke the glass and yelled at Sanji "What did I say about hitting on my wife?"

Sanji took his seat after backing away from Peter.

"So I was wondering what's with all the weird house guests?" asked Death.

"Well we're from another dimension and we're kind of stuck here…" answered Nami.

"We would really like if you didn't take our captain…" said Zoro.

"Oh look Mr. Tough Guy wants to fight… what's your name?" asked Death.

"Zoro." replied Zoro.

"Fine then Zoro… if you say you you've been near death so many times I'll ask Death from your world… um… what's your world like?" asked Death.

"It has pirates, fruits called devil fruits…" said Chopper.

"I asked sword Boy… at least know which world you're from…" said Death.

He pulled out a cell phone and called Death from their world.

"Hey it me from Earth, there's some people from your world, and I was wondering if you know this guy named Zoro?" asked Death, he turned to Zoro asked "Is you surname Roronoa?"

Zoro gave a nod and Death replied "Yes… hello what's going on? Um… hello… oh I have to put this on speaker…"

Death put it on speaker… the other Death kept repeating "No… Zoro… your supposed be died… why haven't you died? You should be dead… why aren't you dead?"

"Wow Sword Boy… your will to live really messed up death…" said Sanji.

Death hung up his phone and sighed, "I never knew such a person existed… I try to kill you then that might happen to me…" said Death.

"Especially since they're from a TV show you would get reminded about it every time you se it…" said Peter.

Luffy finally entered the room fully clothed, "I'm back!" said Luffy.

"Well it time to go…" said Death.

"Before you take Luffy… can all of us have a moment alone to say goodbye?" asked Peter.

"Okay… just make it quick…" said Death who left the dinning room.

"Okay I have an idea…" said Peter.

A few minutes later Death was watching TV when Peter came in.

"I have something to show you in the back yard…" said Peter.

It was Nami… she was in a bikini and jumping on a trampoline… Death began to watch happily… Sanji also watched... Quagmire joined the fun by shouting "Gigity!" at each jump.

While Death was distracted, they were getting ready to leave in the car… however they needed to think of seating arrangements…

"I don't think can fit in this…" said Brain.

"Your right… how can we fit…" said Peter.

In the back yard Nami got tired so it was Vivi's turn to jump on the trampoline,

"Okay… it could be Luffy at the driver's seat…": said Peter.

"For the last time… it has to be someone who can drive in the driver's seat…" said Brian.

"Oh yeah…" said Peter.

In the back yard Nami was getting tired so she switched with Lois.

"All right…" said Quagmire.

"Okay so Stewie's the one in the driver's seat?" said Peter.

Brain shook his head at his stupidity.

In the backyard, Lois was tired so she switched with Meg… Death, Sanji and Quagmire scearemd in horror… then Death realized something…

"This is a distraction!" he yelled.

"Everyone into the car and quick!" yelled Lois.

Everyone cramped into the car not caring about safety or anything… they began to drive away until they stopped and kicked Quagmire who joined them for some reason.

"Oh come on!" yelled Quagmire

Inside the car it was cramped… very cramped… except for the front seat where Peter while driving and Lois with Stewie's car seat in between them.

"I have a foot in face…" whined Usopp.

"Can someone please move their paw…" said Nami.

"I'm trying…" said Brain.

"Quack!" yelled Carue (Translation: Someone please their butt out of my face!)

After a few minutes, everyone managed to squeeze into somewhat comfortable positions.

"Where are going?" asked Meg.

"Shut up its all your fault… you just had to jump on that trampoline…" said Peter, "Oh man this is worse than the time I was kidnapped and was chained up a bathroom…"

(Flashback)

Peter woke, in a dark room, the lights came on and he was in an old bathroom that looked it hadn't been cleaned in years. He got up but was chained to a toilet. He saw a TV with a VCR and the VCR had a thing that said "Play me"

On TV there was a weird clown puppet thing.

"Is it fun you like games?" said the thing on the tape.

"I love games!" said Peter happily.

"Now you must play a game for you life… the key to your chain is stuck in that piranha tank over there…."

Peter turned around and noticed a piranha tank, there was indeed a key in there

"You have to reach in there to get it out…"

Peter gasped then noticed a piece of cement and threw at the tank, it broke and all the piranhas were on the ground gasping for air. Peter walked over the key, which was still in the tank and unchained himself.

"That was an easy game…" said Peter while walking away.

(End Flashback)

The Car stopped…

"Great the battery's dead…" said Peter.

Everyone stared at him expect for Luff who Luffy cringed.

"Oh I shouldn't mention death right?" asked Peter.

Everyone nodded their heads.

The managed to the out… to find a seemly haunted house.

"We'll hide in that seemly haunted house, Death would be too scared to go in there!" said Peter.

"so by your logic Death would too scared to go into a haunted house, even though he deals with the dead all the time?" asked Brian.

"Yeah, isn't that a great idea…" said Peter.

"It does seem like a good idea…" said Luffy.

Everyone stared at the two while looking at each other.

"Well we should go inside?" said Peter.

Everyone shrugged and fallowed but Usopp.

"I think I'm going to keep watch…" said Usopp with his legs shaking.

"So you're scared?" said Zoro.

"Of course not the great Captain Usopp is never scared." said Usopp.

"Then why are your legs shaking?" asked Chris.

"My feet are cold…" lied Usopp.

"So you want to keep watch and stall Death for as long as you can?" asked Sanji.

"he's right… it would your job to stall him…" said Nami.

"You know… I think I'd rather go into the haunted house…" said Usopp.

Both the Griffins and Straw Hats entered the house. There was a noise, which made Chopper jump into Sanji's arms. Sanji dropped Chopper on his butt.

The door knocked and Peter went to open it... and it was Death!

"Oh hey death? What re you doing here?" asked Peter.

"Um… I've come to claim Luffy…" said Death.

"Oh yeah…" said Peter, "Everyone run! But first hey Puffy Ami Yumi!"

The band Puffy Ami Yumi were already there for no apparent reason.

"Yeah?" asked Yumi.

"Can you play us some chase music…" said Peter.

"Okay!" said Ami.

Puffy Ami Yumi began to play K2G as the Straw Hats and Griffins ran away.

"Oh great I knew the moment they went into this house one of those Hanna Barbara chaises though a hall would happen…" said Death.

Death sighed then fallowed the group into a hallway with 14 doors. Each person or animal in Brain, Chopper and Carue's caser entered one.

"Damn it! I knew it." shouted Death.

So he fallowed the door that Luffy went into… however Luffy came out from a door across the way very sneakily.

Death out from different and scared Luffy, who ran away to another door.

For some reason Chopper and Usopp came out of one the other doors riding a tandem bike then went though another door.

Lois came out another door fallowed by a skipping Sanji and both went though another door… then Sanji ran out of a different door than the one he just entered and he being chased by Peter who was holding a piece of broken glass. Both ran into another door.

Death came out on of the doors… Carue came from a different one… Luffy was hiding on the side that was not facing death… Death then noticed Luffy figured from behind Carue and pointed at him. Luffy and Carue ran into another door fallowed by Death.

Brain and Zoro came from another door… drunk, giving each other support so neither would fall and singing a bad rendition of K2G… Brain held a Martini and Zoro held a bottle of Sake, both went into yet another door.

The Scooby gang came out of one doors and went thought another.

Luffy wearing Nami's clothes (but still wore his hat) went into the hallway… Nami also entered the hall wearing Luffy's clothes… she had her hands on her hips and tapping her foot, Luffy just a sheepish grin. Then death came in and pointed at both of them, then acted confused. Both ran into two different two and Death fallowed Luffy.

Stewie and Chris came though while on a rowboat, Stewie was at the bow while for no apparent reason, wearing a skipper's hat while Chris rode and the boat went into another door.

Vivi came out a door… fallowed Sanji. Vivi went into a door and closed it behind her. Sanji opened it but it wasn't Vivi in there… it was Meg. He screamed and ran away into another door. Meg walked across the hallway and slammed the door angrily.

Luffy existed another door Death fallowed him form that door and Luffy entered the door but a rope trap pulled Death's leg and hung him upside down. Everyone came from a different door and laughed at him while pointing at him.

"Oh yeah real funny…" said Death secretly.

Not too long later they had death tied up.

"I knew that Hanna Barbara style chase scene would work…" said Peter.

"Hey I just realized something…" said Luffy.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"This isn't Death, it's…" said Luffy he pulled down Death's hood and screamed at the sight of what Death's face looked like… then put Death hood back up and said "Yeah it is… Death…"

"Fine I won't go after your friend... I just hope I won't lose my job, I've been screwing up a lot lately." said Death.

"I have suggestion if you do…" sad Peter.

"What?" asked Death.

"Why don't you become a friend to two kids…" said Peter.

(Cut away)

Death was with two kids in the street, one was blonde girl named Mandy and other was very stupid boy named Billy.

"Okay Death I need you to mow my lawn today…" said Mandy.

"Um… I don't think I can do it today… Tomorrow maybe" said Death.

"I said your going to do it today…" said Mandy grabbed Death by the hood wit an evil look in her eyes.

"Okay… okay I'll do it!" yelled Death.

"I like chocolate!" yelled Billy.

(End of cut away)

"No, no…" said Death.

"Hey does it say Monkey, Luffy D?" asked Peter.

"Yeah why?" asked Death.

"Because I have an interesting idea…" said Death.

Later at the Griffin house Death was leaving while holding a dead baboon by the tail

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Death.

"If worked with Quagmire's wife it should work with this…" said Peter.

"Good point…" said Death, "sorry about going after Luffy…"

"That's no problem you were just doing your job…" said Luffy.

"Oh, okay… bye… and I hope you guys find a way back your dimension." said Death

Everyone waved bye and closed the door as Death left...

"That sure was fun!" said Luffy.

Everyone stared at him.

"Your right it was pretty fun…" said Peter.

Next Time: After Neil hits on Meg yet again, Meg claim she's dating Usopp... can the two pretend to be in love? Meanwhile Luffy is trying to find out what Lois and Peter do in their room that's so noisy... but no one will tell him...


	5. What’s Love?

A/N: Credit to Purple mCCoy for this chapter idea.

Chapter 5: What's Love?

It was the middle of the night in the Griffin House… but almost no one was asleep. It was noisy in the master bedroom. The girls in Meg's room were staring at the ceiling, in Chris' room Chopper tried to block out the sounds, Chris also stared at the ceiling as well, the Evil Monkey was wondering what was going on. Stewie was the only one who was asleep (being a baby), the living room Zoro was even awake…

Luffy asked something "What are they doing in there?"

"Nothing…" said the other three.

"IT sounds like their doing something…" said Luffy.

"Just ignore it…" said Usopp.

"But I want to know what's going on…" cried Luffy.

"Just ignore it!" said Usopp, Zoro and Sanji.

The next morning Usopp was walking to school by himself when he passed by Herbert's house, Herbert went to get the mail and noticed Usopp.

"Your one of those pirates from TV… would you like to come in?" asked Herbert.

"No… I have school…" said Usopp really creeped out.

"You could always come after school… I've been lonely since that little boy disappeared…" said Herbert.

(Flashback)

There was a boy in Herbert's house he looked scared and had weird lines on his face.

"Well now Jiko… what do you want to now?" asked Herbert holding a dark green book.

"Um… well…" said Jiko, the little boy.

The doorbell rang and Jiko got it… it was a young woman with blonde hair and a teenaged boy that looked like a Goth kid.

"So you're the mamodo…" said the woman.

"Yes… and if you're here to burn my book…" said Jiko getting into a battle stance then collapsed to his knees and began to cry "Please! Please burn my book! He does things… terrible things!" he cried.

"What are you talking about?" asked Herbert, "What terrible things?"

"Just please burn my book!" cried Jiko.

The Goth boy grabbed the book from Herbert… both the boy and women along with Jiko went outside Herbert fallowed them. The Goth kid tossed the book into the air.

"Reis!" said the woman reading it from a glowing black book.

The Goth kid shot a purple orb at the green book, it caught on fire. The kid began to disappear while shouting happily "I'm free! I'm free!"

Herbert looked down sadly "I'm sure going to miss him… especially that nice body of his…"

"What did that guy do to him?" asked the Goth kid.

The woman whispered it into his ear "Oh…" said the Goth kid quietly.

(End of flashback)

"Maybe…" said Usopp who ran away.

Later a school Meg was at her locker when Neil walked up to her.

"Well hello Meg…" said Neil.

"I thought you said you wouldn't date if I hung out the with the Straw Hats…" said Meg.

"I realized something, just because you don't like someone and the girl you think is hot hangs out with them doesn't mean you can date because of you still can't date her…" said Neil.

Meg had to think fast… then she came up with the idea…

"I don't think I see you see I'm dating someone…" said Meg.

"What who?" said Neil surprised.

"Well it's…" said Meg.

Later during lunch…

"Hey Usopp I need to talk to you…" said Meg.

"Okay…" said Usopp pushing his school lunch to Luffy.

"Yay more food!" cheered Luffy.

Usopp and Meg went into the hallway.

"What is it?" asked Usopp.

"Well… ItoldNeilthatyouandmearedating!" said Meg very quickly.

"Whoa, whoa… slow down…" said Usopp.

"I told Neil that you and me are dating." said Meg.

"What?" said Usopp.

"I know I panicked…" said Meg.

"You know for a good lie but this…" said Usopp.

"I know! Just please say yes!" said Meg.

"If I do we're probably going to have to show everyone we're dating…" said Usopp.

"I know don't worry I've done something like that before…" said Meg.

"Then my answer is…" said Usopp.

That night during dinner…

"So does anyone have any announcements to make?" asked Peter.

Luffy was about to ask something when Nami said "No Luffy you can not ask about what Peter and Lois do in their bedroom…"

"I do… I'm dating someone…" said Meg.

"WHAT!" yelled Peter.

In Washington DC…

"I admit it… the war in Iraq was just for Oil…" said President Bush to a new conference.

Back in the Griffin Dinning Room…

"Is this a joke?" asked Peter.

"It isn't…" said Meg, "I'm really dating someone"

On the News…

"People are reports of flying pigs…" said Dianne Simmons.

"So I guess we can expect to see Dianne spouting wings very soon…" said Tom Tucker.

"Bite me Tom." said Dianne Simmons.

Back in the Dinning Room…

"So who is it?" asked Lois.

"Well you know him…" said Meg.

"It Sanji isn't it?" asked Peter.

He got up and socked Sanji in the face.

"First my wife and now my daughter… I know she's ugly which I'm surprised because I thought you were afraid of her…" rambled Peter.

Everyone stared at him, "No dad… I'm dating Usopp…" said Meg.

"Sorry Sanji…" said Peter who got a kick in the head from the annoyed chef.

"Now we're even…" said Sanji.

Peter got up and took his seat, "Oh man I haven't been this much of a Jackass since I went to Pleasure Isalnd…" said Peter.

(Flashback)

Peter was with Pinocchio.

"Hey Pinocchio … is it true that people here turn into jackasses?" asked Peter.

"I don't know…" said Pinocchio.

Peter was in pain…

"Oh no! I'm turning into a Jackass…" said Peter.

He ripped off his shirt… and suddenly a tattoo appeared on his back of him and underneath it was his laugh. He turned around and said "This is Peter Griffin and I'm going to show Pinocchio my pet termite…"

Peter had a termite in his he let it go and it began to devour Pinocchio.

"Why Peter? Why!" cried Pinocchio.

Peter just gave his trademark laugh as the Jackass music played.

(End of Flashback)

The next day Meg and Usopp was walking to school together… when Herbert came out.

"Well isn't the pirate boy… would you like to come after school… with my gorgeous of a beauty girlfriend…" said Usopp.

Both Meg and stared at him…

"Okay… I'm officially been hanging out way too much with Sanji…" thought Usopp.

"We should get going now…" said Usopp grabbing Meg.

Herbert was upset, "How dare that long nosed handsome young man get a girl friend with out telling me?" said Herbert to himself.

Back with Usopp and Meg…

"So he's been bothering you?" asked Meg.

"Yeah that was one of the things I why agreed… the other is a lack of fangirls…" said Usopp.

(Flashback)

The doorbell rang to the Griffin's house rang, Usopp got it, he opened it and it was beautiful young woman.

"Sanji!" squealed the young woman but realized it was Usopp, "Oh it just you…"

Usopp shut the door then the bell rang again. It was another young woman.

"Zoro!" squealed the young woman but realized it was Usopp, "Oh it just you…"

Usopp shut the door again and once again the bell rang. It was yet another young woman.

"Luffy!" squealed the young woman but realized it was Usopp, "Oh it just you…"

Usopp once again shut the door and once again, the bell rang, of course it was a young woman.

"Chopper!" squealed the young woman but realized it was Usopp, "Oh it just you…"

Usopp sighed and shut the door… of course it rang once again. It was yet another young woman.

"Carue!" the young woman but realized it was Usopp, "Oh it just you…"

Usopp stared at the young woman.

"How the hell does Carue have fangirls?" he thought.

(End of Flashback)

Later that day just about everyone was in the living room watching TV, Sesame Street was on.

(Cutaway)

"1… 2… 3… cats" said the Count, counting cat.

Suddenly Blade showed up.

"Your going down Vamp!" yelled Blade.

The two began to fight.

Blade kicked Count in the chest but Count turned into a bat. Blade managed to close line the vampire Muppet.

In the end, Blade got the count with a stake though the heart and the Count turned to dust and blew away in the wind.

(End of Cutaway)

"This is suppose to be kids show?" asked Nami.

"Japan does worse…" said Stewie.

"Good news everyone…" said Peter

"You're sending us to deadly planet fill with space mutants?" asked Luffy.

"where did you get that idea?" asked Vivi.

Luffy shrugged…

"No the County Fairs going on and we're going to tomorrow!"

"And I'm sure if there's a tunnel of Love that Meg and Usopp will go on…" said Luffy.

"Luffy shut up…" said Meg.

"Don't that will encourage him…" whispered Usopp.

"Usopp and Meg sitting in a tree…" sang Luffy.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Peter.

Peter realized something important…

"My god! I spelled something. I can spell! I can spell! I can spell!" yelled Peter.

"Why is he so excited?" asked Nami.

"That's the first time he's ever spelled anything…" said Lois.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

A few days later they were at the fair.

"Hey Usopp are you going to take your girlfriend to the tunnel of Love?" asked Luffy.

"Shouldn't you be worried about the search of what's no noisy in Lois and Peter's bed room?" asked Usopp.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"I want you all to be careful… this could be a trap set by General Jelly Jiggler…" said Peter.

Jelly Jiggler showed up out nowhere and said "But I'm a good guy now…"

"Shut up Jiggler, I'm on to you…" said Peter glaring at him.

Jelly Jiggler slumped and walked away sadly.

They were at a shooting gallery, Usopp, Sanji and Luffy were playing.

Usopp hit all the little ducks and won a large toy, which he gave to Meg. Sanji hit a few and got a medium prize, which he gave to Nami… Luffy on the other hand…

"My eye! My eye!" screamed the guy who ran it.

He shot the guy's eye out…

"You know I'm glad Carue didn't see this game…" said Vivi.

At the Griffin House Carue and Evil Monkey were smoking joints while listening to slow ride.

"Quack…" quaked Carue (Translation: did I tell you I'm TV…)

"Eekk!" said Evil Monkey (Translation: That so awesome!)

Back at the fair…

"Let go on the rides!" said Peter.

"Yay!" said Luffy.

Meg sighed… "I know Mom's or someone else is going to make us go on the tunnel of love…" she said.

"Come on Meg! You and Usopp should go on the tunnel of Love!" said Lois.

She grabbed the fake couple to the ride.

Meanwhile Luffy and Peter were going up the climb on the rollercoaster when Luffy finally asked "What do you do with Lois at night that's so noisy?"

Peter thought if he should him… in fact his angel and devil appeared.

"You shouldn't tell him who knows if he's ready or not…" said the little devil guy.

"You should tell him, he's annoying!" said the little angel guy

"Maybe I should listen… hey was the devil the voice of reason and angel said the evil thing?" said Peter.

"We took a bet to take the opposite positions for once…" said the little angel guy.

"Well since the angel guy is good I'll listen to angel guy…" said Peter.

"Wait did you just hear what I said about the bet?" asked the angel guy.

Both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay Luffy here's the deal…" said Peter.

Peter began to whisper it into Luffy's ear… he happened to be done when the roller coaster descended to the drop.

Back with the fake couple it was very awkward on the ride… with all the pink hearts... and stuff.

"Um so…" said Meg.

"You think we should stop this charade?" asked Usopp.

"How did you know?" asked Meg.

"Just a feeling…" said Usopp.

"Yeah… this doesn't feel right… after all you like Kaya…" said Meg.

Usopp a little freaked out, "How did you know that?" said Usopp.

"Anyone can see that… expect those who pair you with Sanji in fanfics…" said Meg.

Both shuddered, "That is so wrong…" said Usopp.

"I know…" said Meg.

"So just friends…" said Usopp.

"Yeah…" said Meg.

They left the ride… to find Luffy shaking like a leaf on the bench.

"What wrong?" asked Meg.

"I found out what Peter and Lois do in their bedroom late at night…" he said.

Later on the way home…

"So did you two have fun in the tunnel of love?" asked Lois.

"We broke up…" said Usopp.

"Well I figured you'd break up the fake relationship if I pushed you there…" said Lois.

Both Usopp and Meg looked at each other.

"You knew?" asked Usopp.

"Oh yeah…" said Lois.

"It was obvious…" said Nami.

"Too obvious…" said Sanji.

"Any could see it…" said Brian.

"That's right…" said Chris.

"Even I saw though that one…" said Chopper.

"Anyone could guess it was so fake…" said Stewie.

"It was so fake…" said Vivi.

"You had to be an idiot to not see it…" said Zoro.

"You mean it was fake?" asked Peter and Luffy at the same time.

A few days later Usopp was walking to school by himself when he saw Herbert was outside again.

"Well where's your girlfriend?" asked Herbert.

"We broke up…" replied Usopp.

"Say why don't you come after school… I'd like to get a better look of that nose of yours…" said Herbert.

"Maybe…" said Usopp who ran away. "I got to find a better route to school…" he thought.

Next Time: It the chapter you've all been waiting for! The Official Sequel to Luffy VS. the Giant Chicken! Luffy and Peter double team their shared nemesis... the Giant Chicken! Its the Greatest fight of all time! All this next time!


	6. Giant Chicken Fight!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! First off I'd like to say this is a pretty short chapter, also due to the nature of this chapter, there won't be cut away gags... also yay! 1,000 hits!

So enjoy the long awaited 6th chapter...

Chapter 6: Giant Chicken Fight!

Peter and Luffy were walking down the street... just talking.

"So you put the lime in the coconut and shake it all about…" said Peter.

"So that's how it goes…" said Luffy.

Then ho should cross their paths but a giant chicken… not any giant chicken…

"YOU!" said Luffy and Peter at the same time.

They looked at each other with surprise.

"You know him?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah he's my enemies… you know him too?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, he one of my enemies… that I can remember…" said Luffy.

"Let's get him together!" said Peter.

"Yeah!" said Luffy.

The Giant Chicken remembered Luffy and Peter… them teaming up was a bad thing… the tired to run away… but Luffy managed to cut it off… it had no choice… it had to fight them both… Luffy used Gum Gum Pistol on the Giant Chicken. The Chicken flew towards Peter however… he however managed to catch and put the chicken's wing behind it back while Luffy began to punch him repeat.

The Chicken managed to grab arm and throw him over its shoulder… then began to elbow Peter in the gut several times. The Giant Chicken began to turn to the bus station where he jumped on top of a bus, which was moving.

How ever Luffy used Gum Gum Rocket to rocket himself and Peter to the bus. The Three began to fight again after what seemed like hours the bus stopped… in Florida! They got to Cape Canaveral while fighting near the Space Shuttle. Luffy managed to knock the giant chicken into the elevator of the launch tower that began to up. The Chicken go to the just as the astronaut wer entering the shuttle. Then Luffy and Peter appeared on both sides of the chicken.

The three began to fight once again while knocking over the Astronauts. They somehow managed to get into the shuttle.

In mission control the countdown started "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and lift off"

The shuttle launched, inside the three fighter were forced back by the G Forces.

"Um… Houston we have a problem…" said someone at Mission Control.

Everyone noticed the three fighters in the shuttle.

"Damn it!" yelled one of the people at mission control.

Once the shuttle got in the zero gravity, range the fight began again. It was interesting fight too. The dodging was easy in fact Luffy and Peter kept punching each other on accident…

"Ow!" yelled Peter.

"It's not my fault…" said Luffy.

"I know…" said Peter.

Peter tried

After fighting on in the space shuttle they crashed landed on a planet… it was a lava planet. Luffy saw a box that said "Please break incase landing on Lava Planet" inside were three tubes, one was longer then the others… the chicken grabbed the longest while Luffy and Peter grabbed the smaller two.

"Okay so you have to the button right here…" said Peter pressing the button on the side… it was a green light saber… Luffy did he had blue and the Giant Chicken had a red double bladed light saber… they took outside the space shuttle and continued their fight.

Yes it was indeed a mix of the light saber battles in Episode 1 and Episode 3… even thought person who is writing this fanfic have yet to see episode 3… anyways they managed to ride on things floating on the lava dueling with light sabers… how they were able to fight was beyond anyone's guess.

Then Luffy managed to the Giant Chicken's light saber in half. Right in the giant chicken was about to fight with two light sabers it bother peter and Luffy and threw away their light sabers and push the giant Chicken in the lava.

"You were supposed to give us good coupons… the chicken was meant to be delicious… but you went to the dark side and gave us bad coupons…" yelled Peter.

"Lets go back… hopefully when we get back dinner will be ready…" said Luffy.

"Oh yeah…" said Peter.

While they we floating back to the space shuttle a burned wing came though the lava… trying to come out… the giant chicken was alive…

Luffy and Peter managed to get back to earth… Luffy and Peter managed to get off for stealing the space shuttle and the damages they caused by having Luffy sign autographs… lots and lots of autographs.

Luffy and Peter managed to get back to the Griffin house… both looked pretty beaten up, they entered the living room Chopper who was watching TV saw them.

"Someone call a doctor!" he cried.

"You are a doctor…" said Meg also in the room.

"Don't tell you got into a fight with a giant chicken again…" said Lois.

"Peter got into a fight with a Giant Chicken too…" said Nami with her eye twitching.

"Don't tell me that Luffy also fought a chicken… was it also over a coupon…" said Nami.

"That's right…" said Lois.

"Those two are idiots…" said Nami.

"I know…" said Lois shaking her head.

Next Time: The Straw Hats... are kidnapped... by a very evil organization... 4kids! However they are returned... edited! The horrors! The voices! The puns! The candy! Zolo! All this and more next time!


	7. 4kids Bad!

A/N: Yahoo! 2,000 hits!

Chapter 7: 4kids Bad!

The Griffins and the Straw Hats were at the super market… doing Grocery shopping.

"Is this leash really necessary?" asked Luffy who was attached to a leash.

"Not what happened last time…" said Lois.

(Flashback)

"Where's Luffy?" asked Sanji who was with Nami and Lois near the butcher section.

Suddenly Luffy covered in ground beef was pushed though the doors.

"And don't swim in the meat ever again…" yelled the butcher.

Luffy licked himself then turned to Nami, Sanji, and Lois.

"Lick me… I'm delicious…" said Luffy.

Nami, Lois and Sanji stared at Luffy.

"Maybe later…" said Lois in a weirded out way.

(End of Flashback)

"Oooh…" whined Luffy.

Little did they know wash tat someone was taking pictures of them. Those pictures was shown at a secret meeting…

"So it is true… the Straw Hats are in Quahog…" said one of the people in this evil council…

"Wait we must wait for the leader before we discus this matter…" said another person.

Suddenly the Darth Vader theme began to play as a figure looking similar to Emperor Palpatine except his face was hidden by the shadow of his hood showed up with some guy holding a boom box playing that music.

"All hail Alfred E. Kahn!" said the evil council.

"That's right…" said the man known as Alfred E. Kahn.

"So it is true… the Straw Hats are in Quahog Rode Island…" said a man.

"What members…" said Alfred E. Kahn.

"Well post drum Isalnd…" said a member of the council.

"Yay! Chopper!" cheered someone in the council.

"Pre-Alabasta…" said a member of the council.

"Boo! No Robin!" booed the same member from earlier.

"Why did you say that?" asked another member.

"Robin's hot, I'd like to tap her ass… is that a problem?" asked the same member from earlier.

"Langue Joey…" said Alfred E. Kahn, "Though I would like to tap that ass as well…" he added mentally.

"Sorry Lord Alfred E. Kahn…" said the member named Joey.

"Now I order you to kidnap them!" called forth Alfred E. Kahn.

"Yes Sir!" answered the rest of this council.

A few hours later at the Griffin Household, Luffy and Peter were watching the Food Network.

(Cut Away)

"And now we return Unwrapped on Food Network… The Channel that's Porno for Fat People" said the announcer.

"I'm Mark Summers ever wonder how Sausages are made… well here you go…" said Mark Summers.

The scene sifted to Sausages being made while funk music was playing in the background.

(End Cutaway)

"Oh yeah…" drooled Peter.

"I can't believe they allow this on TV." sad Luffy.

When suddenly a bunch of people dressed up all in black broke though the windows.

"Monkey D. Luffy your coming with me!" said one of the men.

"Fat chance!" said Luffy.

"What are you calling me fat I thought we were friends…" said Peter.

Brian called from another room "I thought you were okay for being fat!"

"Oh yeah…" said Peter.

"Peter can you help me?" asked Luffy.

"Of course!" said Peter taking a baseball from nowhere.

Some more men came down stairs carrying an unconscious Carue.

"One down… 7 to go…" said one of the men into a walkie-talkie.

"Oh no Carue…" said Luffy, "Maybe the others are having trouble as well…"

In Chris' Room.

The men were in there wanting Chopper.

""What do you want?" asked Chopper.

"We want you come with us to meet our boss." said one of the men.

"There's no way I'm coming with you!" said Chopper.

"Sorry but you have no choice…" said the man.

He took out a tranquilizer gun and shot Chopper.

"That's two down…" said one of the men picking up the down reindeer while talking in to a walkie-talkie.

In Meg's room…

"They you just destroyed my window…" said Meg.

The man who was after Vivi shrugged and shot with the tranquilizer gun… then dragged the unconscious girl away.

"Three down…" said one of the men talking into a walkie-talkie.

In Stewie's Room…

"Why are you in my room again?" asked Stewie.

"I have no idea…" said Usopp who was cowering behind his crib.

Stewie took out a laser and fired at most of the people… but kept looking at Usopp annoyed. Then suddenly Stewie grabbed one of the tranquilizer guns and shot Usopp.

"You owe me big time…" said Stewie.

"Here's a Yu-Gi-Oh card…" said one of them dragging away Usopp.

"That's four down…" said one of the men into a walkie-talkie.

In the Kitchen…

In the kitchen Sanji was defending Nami and Lois… however he was shot as well… fallowed by Nami.

"That's six down…" said one of the men into walkie-talkie.

Back in the living room…

Luffy and Peter were fighting off the guys when one of the shot Luffy with the tranquilizer … the man picked up Luffy.

""That's 7 down…" said the man into walkie-talkie.

"Has anyone found the swordsmen?" asked one of the men though the walkie-talkie.

Both Zoro and Brian came into the shit faced…

"Funny I could have sworn that Brian was in the house when they arrived…" said Peter.

"Found him…" said the man who was holding Luffy.

He shot Zoro and said into the walkie-talkie "All are down… returned to base…"

All of the men that stormed the hose left the building… the Griffins fallowed them just as they all entered an awaiting helicopter.

"Who are you!" demanded Peter.

"We are working for 4kids… we are under direct orders from Alfred E. Kahn… don't worry you'll have them back… once we're done with them…" said one of the men.

As the helicopter flew away Peter yell "KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- (cough) (cough)" he began to cough so he went into the kitchen grabbed a glass of water took a few sips, then went back outside and continued to yelled "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Hours later the Straw Hats woke up in a lab… each person or animal in some weird glass tube.

"Where are we?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know…" said Zoro, "But my head hurts…"

"Well maybe if sword boy didn't decided to go get drunk with the dog then maybe we wouldn't be here…" said Sanji.

"Shut up Love Cook!" yelled Zoro.

Suddenly the Vader theme began to play, as the door to lab open Alfred E. Kahn entered the room with the guy that fallows him around wit the boom box.

"So Straw Hats we meet for the first time… I never imagined that we meet in real life…" said Alfred E. Kahn.

"Who are you!" demanded Luffy.

"I'm Alfred E. Kahn…" said Alfred E. Kahn.

"Wait I thought you're your middle initial was R, not E…" said Luffy.

"Yeah but technically I'm a parody of the real Al Kahn… and the best for a parody was to replace the R with an E… I hope from people get the joke…" said Alfred E. Kahn.

"What are you going to do?" asked Vivi.

"It's not stealing all of our money is it?" asked Nami.

"Always with the money my dear Nami… no it's far worse… I'm going to edit you!" said Alfred E. Kahn.

"Dun Dun Dun!" yelled the boom box guy.

"Shut up Steve…" said Alfred E. Kahn.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Because I can… I'm going to make all of you call him "Zolo!"" said Alfred E Kahn.

"No!" yelled Zoro.

"And I'm also going to change all of your voices to match the dubs..." said Alfred E. Kahn.

"Not that!" yelled Nami, "I don't' want to the listen to their horrible voices…"

"At least you sound normal…" said Usopp.

"And I'm going to make your bodies change Alcohol into Juice…" said Al Kahn.

"Can mine be milkshakes?" asked Luffy.

"This isn't Digimon…" said Alfred E. Kahn.

"Oooh…" whined Luffy.

"And finally Sanji… every time you touch a cigarette it will be turned into a lollypop…" said Alfred E. Kahn.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sanji.

"Now began the process by the way… you should wake up back in Quahog…" said Alfred E. Kahn who pressed a button and began to laugh evilly.

The next day at the Griffin's…

Peter was sitting on the couch watching TV.

(Cut away)

There was a tootsie pop commercial on….

"Mr. Owl how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?" asked the little boy in the commercial.

"Let's find out…" said Mr. Owl taking the boy's tootsie pop, "One, Two, Three" said the Mr. Owl then bit it.

"You asshole you were supposed to lick it not bite it!" yelled the little boy who took out a gun and shot Mr. Owl several times.

(End of Cut away)

"Peter aren't you worried?" asked Lois.

"Nope their fine… just like that time they fought the Evil Queen Beryl and won…" said Peter.

"No that was Sailor Moon…" said Brian also in the room.

"The Sound Village…" said Peter.

"That's Naruto…." said Brian.

"Mewtwo…" said Peter.

"Pokemon…" said Brian.

"Zabuza…" said Peter.

"That's Naruto again…" said Brain.

"Oh I got it Zofis…" said Peter.

"That's Zatch Bell…" said Brian.

Just then the door bell rang.

"I'll get the it…" said Lois.

She opened the door and then a one of the men who kidnapped the Straw Hats pushed them back in unconscious.

"Hey you go…" said the man, "Oh yes you may want to read this…" he said handing Lois a pamphlet.

"So you've been raped by 4kids…" read Lois.

"That's right… see ya!" said the man who ran away.

The Griffins managed to put the Straw Hats on comfortable positions on the couch… then Luffy began to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Luffy, "What's wrong with my voice?"

"Luffy… are you okay…" said Lois hoping that he remembered them.

"Yeah Lois, I'm fine… expect for my voice… it sounds funny…" said Luffy.

Usopp was the next to wake up.

"Ow… what happened?" he asked.

Everyone awake in the room flinched, "God Usopp you sound like a leprechaun on crack…"

(Cut away)

A twitching leprechaun was sitting in room with a therapist, Santa Claus, Rudolf, Cupid, the Easter Bunny and the tooth fairy…

"Now what this about?" asked the Leprechaun.

"Now Patty, all your friends wanted to talk about your problem…" said the therapist.

"What problem, I don't have a problem…" said the leprechaun named Patty.

"Yes you do… you are on crack…" said Rudolf.

"I don't have a problem…" said Patty.

"Yes you do remember "the Lucky Charm incident"?" asked Cupid as everyone in the room shuddered.

"I don't have a problem!" yelled Patty.

The therapist took out a bag of crack and threw it… Patty went to fetch it.

"See…" said the therapist.

(End of cut away)

Later everyone was in kitchen there was a meeting.

"So all of you are "edited"?" asked Brian.

"But what I want to know is why 4kids kidnapped us and did this to us…" said Nami.

"Because their evil and they want to take over the world!" yelled Meg in anger, earning stares from everyone in the room.

"Oookay…" said Peter.

"I guess it's not so bad…" said Chopper.

"Not so bad? Every time one of us says my name it come out wrong…" said Zoro.

"Really Zolo?" asked Luffy.

"See!" yelled Zoro.

"I kind of like that new name, Zolo…" said Sanji lighting a cigarette.

"Oh really… say why are you lighting that lollypop?" asked Zoro.

Sanji noticed that he was indeed trying to light a lollypop.

"Can I have that lollypop?" asked Luffy.

Sanji shrugged, "Sure…" said he said giving Luffy the lollypop.

"Well I think…" said Usopp.

Just then Peter took out a roll of tape and began to tape his mouth shut… then threw the tap over his shoulder.

"You may have been here with us for a short time but we already have been though a lot with us…" said Lois.

"Yeah like the time on Mount Doom…" said Peter.

(Cut Away)

Peter was hanging over a volcano Luffy watch him.

"Luffy give me your hand!" said Peter.

"Give me the ring!" said Luffy.

"Fine!" yelled Peter.

He took out an onion ring and gave it to Luffy.

"My precocious…" said Luffy in a very creepy way.

He dipped the onion ring in some sauce and ate it, afterwards he saved Peter.

"All that for an onion ring…" muttered Peter.

(End Flashback)

"So we should ignore it… and try best to get on with it" said Nami.

"That's right…" said Sanji.

"You should go get a cough drop… you sound horrible…" said Peter.

"At least my voice sounds fine…" said Zoro.

Sanji let loose a growl, "Oh yeah Zolo?" asked Sanji.

The tow began to fight as usual.

However they had to cope with some things… a few days later Usopp and Luffy came home from school late.

"What happened?" asked Lois who was worried.

"I had detention because Mr. Berler thought I was joking around with my voice… I can't help if I sound like a leprechaun on crack!" yelled Usopp.

"Were you there because you sound like a home less girl with a sore throat?" asked Lois.

"No I blew up the chem. lab again!" said Luffy as if it something to be proud of.

A few days later Sanji wasn't feeling too good…

"God I need a cigarette… I need a cigarette…" said Sanji, "That's it I'm going with chewing tobacco!"

He took out chewing tobacco form nowhere, opened it and then it turned pink… "Noooooo!" screamed Sanji as it turned to bubble gum.

He collapsed on the ground having a fevered hallucination…

(Sanji's Hallucination)

He was in a smoke filled place.

"Oh Sanji!" said a very feminine voice.

He turned around hopping to find beautiful girls but instead found three girls with beautiful bodies…. But the head of Luffy, Zoro and Usopp… he screamed and turned around quickly… he saw there was a figure in the smoke it… at it came closer it turned out to be a cowboy riding a camel.

"Oh Sanji I missed you so much…" said cowboy jumping down to Sanji and hugging him, Sanji shuddered.

"I have a nose where my winky should be!" said the camel.

(Out of Sanji's hallucination)

Sanji was on the ground shaking like a leaf while in the fetal position. Peter came into the room and saw this…

"Okay… I'll ask to make me something later…" said Peter.

Meanwhile Zoro who was with Brian at the Drunken Clam was crying… crying because he could have his booze…

"It's okay… it's okay…" said Brian.

"It sucks…" sobbed Zoro.

"Great he's a recovering alcoholic…" thought Brian.

The next morning…

Sanji was cooking breakfast as usual…

"Sanji, breakfast delicious…" said Lois.

"Yeah… and…" said Sanji.

"Sanji… are you feeling okay…" said Lois.

"I'm fine woman… I'm, going to take a nap…" said Sanji leaving the stove… the food then caught on fire.

"Not again…" said Lois, "Where did I place the fire extinguisher…"

"A fire I'll help…" said Zoro.

He looked though the cupboards with Lois. Zoro found it first.

"It's not the Joke Fire extinguisher is it?" asked Lois.

Zoro checked, "Nope…" said Zoro who then put out the fire.

"Thanks Zoro." said Lois.

"It was my honor Lois…" said Zoro with his eyes replaced by hearts.

"I'll be right back!" said Lois who ran out of the room screaming "Chopper! Zoro and Sanji's gone crazy!"

Later in the living room Chopper was explaining his findings.

"Well since both of them were forced to give up their vices in such an odd way…" said Chopper, "Both are going though withdrawal… and apparently for some bizarre reason they're acting like each other…"

Luffy laughed, "This might be fun ot watch!" he said.

"This is serious… we need to figure out a way for them to get back to normal…" said Lois.

"No I agree with Luffy… it might be good for once to see Zolo bowing before my feet…" said Nami who began to laugh evilly.

"Well I think someone should put 4kids in their proper place…" said Usopp.

"You have any ideas?" asked Meg.

"Nope… none at all… maybe if someone had the intellect… the plans... the weapons and a hatred for 4kids would figure out a way…" said Usopp.

"Hmmmm…" thought Stewie.

A few hours later… all the members of the Straw Hats met in Stewie's room…

"So why are we in here again?" asked Luffy.

"Some asked us to come… I don 't know who…" said Sanji lazily.

"Well I guess I can answer that question…" said Stewie… who was sitting in one of those spinning chairs, "I have a plan to take them down…"

"Stewie!" yelled all the Straw Hats in surprise.

Next Time: Stewie leads the Straws in a revolt agaisnt 4kids with some help from some anime fans. But can they pull it off, especially since Zoro and Sanji are acting like each other... find out next time.

A/N: Oh man I would love to see a fanfic where Zoro and Sanji switch personalities that's not a one shot or a Yaoi (not much of a Yaoi fan...)... I dare anyone to write one...

also if you don't get why I replaced R with E... I'll explain next chapter (unless you figured out already...)


	8. Assault on 4kids

A/N: 3,000 hits! All right! Here's the latest chapter...

Last Time on Family Piece:

Alfred E Kahn was sitting on a chair while stroking a white longhaired cat, "Soon very soon... we shall have the Straw Hats and the World!"

Scene shift of Luffy and Peter fighting ninjas in the living room while making kung fu noises.

Another scene sift to Nami and Zoro on a beach.

"Zolo… I have something to tell I think I might be pregnant and you're the father…" said Nami.

"What?" said Zoro in a surprised tone.

The scene sifted to Luffy, Usopp and Sanji fighting a gang.

"Get them! Their voices suck!" yelled one of the gang members.

The scene shifted to Zoro and Sanji were about to fight head on.

"So I hear you're the father of Nami's child…" said Sanji.

"Love Cook it's scam! She just wants child support… I don't even think she's pregnant" said Zoro.

The scene shifted to a hospital room both Sanji and Zoro were in bed, Chopper were telling the other Straw Hats and Griffins the bad news.

"Somehow they switched personalities…" said Chopper.

The others gasped in shock.

The scene shifted to Stewie's room.

"Some asked us to come… I don 't know who…" said Sanji lazily.

"Well I guess I can answer that question…" said Stewie… who was sitting in one of those spinning chairs, "I have a plan to take them down…"

"Stewie!" yelled all the Straw Hats in surprise.

Chapter 8: Assault on 4kids

Everyone was surprised that the baby was going to help them…

"What I understand that your surprised… I guess none of you noticed that not can I talk but I am an evil genius…" said Stewie walking over to his closet pulling a out a vast array of weapons, "No one would ever expect that I'm an evil genius bent on world domination…"

"No… that's not what's so surprising…" said Nami.

"Yeah I noticed that you're an evil genius…" said Usopp.

"So did I… what we're surprised with is that you're going to help us…" said Sanji.

"Oh... I guess that's understandable… you see the reason that I want to get rid of 4kids is that it is true… they do want to take over the world… and nobody… and I mean nobody can take over the world but me and maybe Dr. Claw!" said Stewie.

(Cut-away)

Dr. Claw was sitting in his chair as usual.

"I'll get you next time Gadget! Next time!" yelled Dr. Claw.

He pressed a button on his chair… it made a flushing noise…

(End of Cut-away)

"So your helping us because it will help get rid of a rival?" asked Nami.

"That's right and frontally… I found help… come on out!" said Stewie.

Two teenaged girls came out, one had blonde hair with was put in pigtails.

"I'm Ann!" said the girl.

The other had black hair left down.

"And I'm Anne… but it's spelled with an E!" said the other girl.

Ann glomped Zoro while Anne glomped Sanji….

"Oh great…" said Sanji.

Zoro's eyes turned to hearts…

These things caused the Anns to get off of them.

"Okay… what's going on?" asked Anne.

"Their going though withdrawal… oddly enough the way bodies are reacting are making them act like each other…" explained Chopper.

"Creepy!" said Anne.

"Totally…" said Ann.

"So how do we get to the 4kids Headquarters?" asked Nami.

"Oh that's easy…" said Luffy.

The screen flipped and they were suddenly there… it was an evil looking castle, above the gates was the inscription "Abandon all hope ye who enters…" there was also a drawbridge.

"Be careful… there might be trolls underneath…" said Usopp.

Everyone else rolled their eyes while Chopper and Ann looked under.

"Nope, just Urkel and Balki" said Ann.

The two actors that played those two guys were under a bridge.

"I'm waiting!" yelled that guy who played Urkel.

The intrepid group managed to get into the castle… inside were many small doors.

"I wonder what's the doors for…" said Luffy.

"Who even cares…" said Sanji.

In side a control room Alfred E Kahn watched.

"SO they finally came… send them out…" said Alfred E. Kahn.

Back in the hall way the small doors opened up… and out came…

"Oh no! It's Alfred E Kahn's trained weasels!" said Anne.

"Don't worry! I'll save us!" said Luffy.

He took out a Viking helmet out and put it on and put on a pair of a boots. He took mayonnaise out from nowhere and began to speared out one the ground.

"You ready Weird Al?" asked Luffy.

"Sure am!" said Weird Al coming out nowhere.

Weird Al began to sing Weasel Stomping Day… Luffy began to stomp the weasels. Everyone else was disgusted in some way…

"Gross…" said the Anns.

"Luffy…" sighed Nami.

"Even I think this is in bad taste." said Stewie.

Luffy continued to stomp the weasel until there were no more weasels… the floors were cover in weasel carcasses, blood and mayonnaise.

"That took care of them!" said Luffy.

The other looked sick… some of them looked like they were about to puke… Ann did…

"Luffy… never celebrate Weasel Stomping Day ever again…" said Nami.

"Oh…" whined Luffy.

"We should count on our way…" said Anne.

Everyone tired their best not to slip on the blood, mayonnaise and weasel carcasses…

Alfred E. Kahn watched them…

"Who would have thought that Luffy celebrated Weasel Stomping day… bring out the big guns…" said Alfred E. Kahn.

They continued though the hallway… then some gun came though the walls… however it began to suction darts…

"Suction darts… what's wit this place?" asked Nami.

"I don't know…" said Vivi.

After they got the elevator, Stewie took out a map.

"Okay they made sure they would never have a thing like happened so each elevator go to the next floor and the next floor only… the editing room is on the top floor however there's the dubbing room where your new voices live so we need to beat them up before we can unedited you…" said Stewie.

"Okay!" said Luffy.

They managed to get onto the 2nd floor.

"Damn it they got to the 2nd floor… it's time to deal with the robots…" said Alfred E Kahn.

While they were walking several robots showed up.

"Oh no… robot… my one weakness…" said Luffy.

"Wait I sharp things were you're weakness…" said Zoro.

"Yeah… that too…" said Luffy.

"And fire…" said Anne.

"Yeah… fire too…" said Luffy.

"How do you even know… you haven't fought against robots… well in this point in the story…" said Stewie "You do eventually fight a robot" he mumbled.

"Just a guess…" Luffy, "But I'm unsure if I c night them…"

"But I have a plan!" said Usopp taking out a golden bagel and tossing it to Luffy.

Luffy takes a bite out of it "Let's do it to it!" said Luffy.

"Hey! That's my line!" yelled the guy who played Urkel from outside.

He began to fight the robots and destroyed them all.

"He's been hanging out way too much with Peter…" said Nami.

The other agreed… he had been handing out way too much with Peter.

"Damn… they getting to the 3rd floor their be able to beat up their voices…" said Alfred E. Kahn watching them.

The intrepid group got to the door labeled "Voice room" they entered the room, there was some guy, three girls, one of the had a sore throat, a middle aged man with a head cold, a care bear and Patty the Leprechaun on crack.

"Okay so the girl with the swore throat is Luffy, that girl is Nami's, that girl is Vivi's, that guy is Zoro's, the man with the cold is Sanji, the care bear is Chopper and the leprechaun is Usopp's…" said Stewie.

"So they should be easy to beat up?" asked Sanji.

"I doubt that Chopper and Usopp will have an easy time though…" said Stewie.

"They look easy…" said Usopp.

Usopp began to beat up his "voice" so to speak but Patty broke a nearby bottle and yelled "You aren't taking my crack away from me!"

"What?" asked Usopp.

The crack head leprechaun began to beat up Usopp.

Chopper wasn't doing too well either… the Care Bear jested used the Care Bear stare on him… when Chopper didn't want to beat him up any more… the Care Bear hit him with a tire iron.

"Why did you do that?" said Chopper.

"Because I'm an Intensive Care Bear…" said the care bear hitting the tire iron against his paw.

"Wait wasn't the joke on the Simpsons…" said Chopper.

Yeah… but I like that joke…

Anyways… Chopper decided to fight back… Chopper managed to beat up the care bear…

"Oh yeah you have to fight that big guy… I forgot to tell you… you have two voices Chopper…" said Stewie pointing to the big guy.

"Dang it!" said Chopper.

Meanwhile Usopp was still having a hard time with Patty. Until Anne helped him.

"Hey Patty O'Furniture! I have something you mouth like!" said Anne.

"Is it crack?" asked Patty.

"No it's Lucky Charms!" said Anne.

"Lucky Charms!" yelled Patty.

"Now Usopp while he's distracted…" said Anne.

Usopp managed to land a Lead Star in the back of the head. After a few minutes all the voices were down… however Zoro hit Luffy over the head.

"What was that for?" asked Luffy.

"That's for hitting a beautiful woman…" said Zoro.

"What are you talking about?" asked Luffy.

"Remember… he's acting like Sanji…" said Ann.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy.

"We have to go up several more floors…" said Stewie.

Meanwhile Alfred E. Kahn continued to watch them.

"Dang… maybe I should get them to be relaxed until I bring out the big guns… clones of the casts of Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh…" said Alfred E. Kahn.

"Um… Lord Kahn… we can't because the cast of the "good" Yu-Gi-Oh is gone and Pokemon is no longer in ours…" said a man behind him.

"Dang it!" yelled Alfred E. Kahn, "Just figure out what to with them then…"

"Yes sir!" said the man.

After a few floors of nothing bad happening then ninjas showed up. The Straw Hats and Stewie began to fight them, however… due to their withdrawal symptoms, Sanji and Zoro weren't doing so well.

"Oh man…" said Anne.

"Looks like it's time to reveal ourselves!" said Ann.

"You're right Ann!" said Anne.

They took out Magical Devices and transformed into Magical Girls.

"You're… Magical Girls?" asked Nami.

"That's right…" said Ann wearing a pink outfit

"She's Magical Pink and I'm Magical Blue…" said Anne wearing a blue outfit.

"We're protectors of Love Justice and Anime!" said Ann.

"Anyway I know the perfect way for Sanji to get out his withdrawal symptoms and it's so simple I don't understand why no one thought of this before…" said Anne.

The Popeye music began to play as Anne lifted up Sanji's sleeve and put a nicotine patch on him… Sanji looked a little woozy at first… then went back to normal.

"What happened?" asked Sanji.

"It's long story but…" sand Anne.

"Oh who is this lovely beauty?" asked Sanji.

Anne began to blush…

"Anyways time to help Zoro!" yelled Ann.

She took out a bottle of Sake.

"Now it's only when their hands touch they Al Kan didn't ay anything about consuming Alcohol right?" asked Ann.

She stuffed the bottle of Sake down into his mouth and he forcibly drank it as the Popeye song played. Zoro looked a little woozy at first… then back to normal.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It's a long story now let's on this ninja!" said Anne.

The song Hikari E began to play in the background The Straw Hats began to fight the ninjas.

Meanwhile Alfred R Kahn watched, "Not only are they wining… their winning with a one of the Japanese Songs!" he yelled.

"Lord Kahn? What should we do?" asked one of the men by his side.

"I will take care of them on the next floor don't worry…" said Alfred E. Kahn.

"Yes Sir!" said the men.

Alfred E. Kahn began to leave the room.

Meanwhile back with the Straw Hats, Stewie and the Anns they had just defeated the pirates and entered the next evaluator.

"So what's going on again?" asked Zoro.

"Well… you've been suffering though with drawl the later few days… so I'm guessing you don't remember…" said Chopper.

Both shook their heads.

"Right now I'm leading you on an assault against 4kids…" said Stewie.

"You?" asked Zoro surprised.

"Al Kahn is my rival for Global Domination…" said Stewie.

"So what's been going on the past few days?" asked Sanji.

"Nothing…" said Nami.

"Really?" asked Zoro.

"Oh yeah… nothing…" said Stewie.

"What really happened?" asked Sanji.

"NOTHING!" yelled the other Straw Hats.

"You honestly don't want to know…" said Ann.

The elevator got to the next floor however in their way was Alfred E Kahn.

"So I see you came… no! Stewie!" said Alfred E. Kahn.

"Yes I'd be surprised too if I were you…" said Stewie.

Stewie ran towards Alfred E. Kahn and the two began to fight hand to hand… Stewie pulled down Alfred E. Kahn's hood and his face shocked everyone.

"No way…" said Luffy.

"He looks like…" said Usopp.

Stewie looked around and said "What no ones going to say… so I'm going to say it… all right…" he took a breath "What me censor?"

Everyone else broke out laughing.

"He does look like Alfred E. Newman…" said Luffy.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Nami.

"Because I can… and besides the FCC wouldn't stand for it and if I let you remand uncut I'd be in more legal trouble than Negi Springfield…" said Alfred E. Kahn.

(Cut away)

Negi was teaching class when the doors burst open, some police offers were with Harry Potter.

"That's the guy!" said Harry Potter.

"Negi Springfield you're under arrest for plagiarism…" said one of the police offers.

"Oh man!" said Negi, he grabbed his staff and yelled "You're never catching me alive!"

Then he few out the window.

(End of Cut Away)

"If you don't reverse it… your true face will be on the internet and you'll be n so much trouble with Mad magazine then you'll be the one in legal trouble…" said Stewie.

"Fine… I'll reverse it…" said Alfred E. Kahn putting his hood back.

Later after unediting them… Nami wanted ask Alfred E. Kahn something.

"Were you the one that sent us here?"

"No I am not… I have no idea who sent you here or how you got here… you may one day find the answers you may not… I don't know but the true evil will one day show it 's self…" said Alfred E. Kahn.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"Never mind… just leave…" said Alfred E. Kahn.

"Oh by the way Balki and Urkel are living under your bridge…" said Stewie.

"Dang it! I told those "Quest for Camelot" has bins to get off my property!" yelled Alfred E. Kahn.

And so they left unedited… after parting ways with the Anns they went back to Griffin House Hold.

"Peter aren't you worried about Stewie and the Straw Hats…" said Lois.

"Oh come on I'm the new CSI spin off" said Peter.

(Cut away)

"And now we return to CSI: Oakland." said the announcer.

"Okay judging by the gun shot wounds… this gun shooting saws gang related…" said one of the CSIs.

"How can you tell?" asked another.

"Because this is Oakland…" said the first CSI.

(End of Cutaway)

"Guess who's back and unedited!" said Luffy.

"Really awesome!" said Peter.

"That's right…" said Luffy.

"I can't smoke again…" said Sanji smoking.

"I can drink again…" said Zoro who took then drank from a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"That's great and I know the perfect way to celebrate!" said Peter.

Peter ran out of the room but came back dressed like a banana and began to "It's peanut butter jelly time!"

"Looks like things are to normal!" said Luffy.

"If you don't count the fact that we're in another world stranded and we have no idea how we got here other than a seemly random portal…" said Nami.

Luffy tried to come with an answer but could, he just shrugged and left the room.

Next Time: Luffy and Peter find a strange video tape, after they watch they only have 7 days to live... and they must enlist an old friend in order to save their lives... what will happen?


	9. A Pointless Parody of the Ring

A/N: Sorry for another long wait... this chapter didn't want to write itself... anyways time to celebrate! 4,000 hits! Only two other fanfics of mine has reach that number! Awesome!

Chapter 9: A Pointless Parody of the Ring

Peter, the rest of the Griffins and the Straw Hats were at a wake for Peter's childhood friend Mikey… the reason why the Straw Hats came were that they wanted ot cheer up Mikey's kids and other was that they didn't trust them alone in the house… wait strike that they couldn't trust Luffy alone in the house… then again they didn't trust Peter to be alone in the house either…

"Poor Mikey… always willing to try new things…" said Peter.

(Flashback)

A young Peter, Mikey and two other friends were at a table during breakfast, none of them wanted to eat a new cereal called "Death" that will cause "Death in ¼ of all who eats it…"

"I'm not going to try it…" said Peter.

"I'm not gonna try it…" said another of the kids.

"Hey let's get Mikey to try it…" said the other kid.

"Yeah Mikey will try anything…" said Peter.

Mikey ate the cereal… he liked it and didn't' die.

"He likes it, he likes it…" said Peter.

Peter and the other two friends eat it as well… then one of the friend dies… Death shows up for the body.

"Sorry about your friend kids…" said Death walking away.

(End of flashback)

"Excuse me are you Peter Griffin?" asked a man.

"Yeah" said responded Peter.

"Mikey left something in his will for you…" said the man who walked away.

"I wonder what he left me… maybe a it's a pony…" said Peter.

Later they were all at the will reading…

"And I leave to Peter Griffin the cursed tape that killed me… because you son of a bitch owed me 3,000 bucks…" read the attorney.

"Cool! A video tape…" said Peter, "I wonder what's on it…"

"Can we watch when we get back?" asked Luffy.

"Sure!" said Peter.

"I don't think you shouldn't watch it… they did say it was cursed…" said Usopp.

"Usopp… just shut up for once…" said Peter.

Some time later Peter and Luffy watched the tape… it was black and white and looked much like a artsy film…

"Oh man… all that and it was from some crappy art film… I haven't been this disappointed since… um… oh great the author is trying to figure out what to put in…" said Peter.

(Cut away)

Me (the author) is trying to figure out what to put in…

"What should I put in…" I said, "Man I wonder if the Family Guy writers are stoned when they write the manatee gags…"

(End of cutaway)

Just then the phone rang, Luffy answered it… upside down… who could blame him… he rarely ever used the phone.

"Hello! Hello!" yelled Luffy.

"It's upside down…" said Peter.

"Oh yeah…" said Luffy, he put the phone right side up and began to talk to it.

"Share the phone with your friend…" said a creepy voice on the other end.

"Hey Peter how do I share the phone?" asked Luffy.

Peter grabbed the phone… and held it in-between their ears.

"7 days…" said the creepy voice.

"What's going to happen in 7 days?" asked Luffy.

"I will come and kill you…" said the creepy voice.

Then the phone went dead.

"Oh man! Oh man! We should have listened to Usopp!" yelled Peter whop began to shake Luffy, "We should have listened to Usopp!"

Luffy slapped him.

"Calm down! Let's tell the others and see what they say…" said Luffy.

A few minutes later with everyone in the living room…

"…and what's what happened…" said Peter.

"I told you that video tape was bad!" yelled Usopp.

"It could be a crank call…" said Nami.

"If it's not then I'm dead…" said Peter.

Suddenly the zombiefied corpse of Vern the Vaudeville Guy showed up out of nowhere.

"You know what's dead… me!" said Vern.

No one laughed, but Chopper and Usopp do hide behind Zoro and Stewie for protection.

"Quick Johnny! Play some music!" said Vern.

The Zombified corpse of the other Vaudeville Guy, Johnny began to play some music which Vern began to dance to. While he was dancing one of his hands came off and landed on Nami's breast.

"Why you!" yelled Sanji.

Then one of Vern's legs fell off and kicked Sanji in the groin. That's when Stewie yelled "I already killed you!", took out a shotgun and began to shoot them in the heads.

Later they continued the conversation in the back yard while burying the zombified corpses.

"Look this creepy voice said that me and Luffy were going to die…" said Peter finishing the burring.

"It's not that we don't believe you…" said Lois trying to come up with the right words.

"We just don't believe you…" said Zoro.

Just then, a hand popped out of the ground, Usopp screamed like a little girl then began to hit the hand repeatedly with a shovel.

"I have an idea… why don't one of us watches the video and tape the phone conversation…" said Vivi.

"That's a great idea!" said Nami.

"And I vote for Meg…" said Peter.

"What!" yelled Meg.

"I have someone even better…" said Stewie who then looked at Brian.

Brian realized why he was looking he was looking at him.

"Oh no… we are not dragging her into this…" said Brian.

Not too long later Jillian was watching the video. After she finished the movie the phone beside her rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"7 days..." said the creepy voice on the phone.

"What's going to happened in 7 days?" asked Jillian.

"You will die in 7 days..." said the voice.

"How do you do know I'm planning to dye my hair in 7 days?" asked Jillian.

"That's not what I meant!" yelled the voice, "You're going to perish..."

"I won a trip to Paris and it leaves in 7 days?" asked Jillian.

"You know... screw it... I don't even think you're worth killing..." said the voice over the phone as it hung up.

In the kitchen they were taping the phone conversation in the kitchen…

"Okay we got it…" said Brian.

All the Straw Hats stared at Brian.

"Okay… just say it…" said Brian.

They all laughed.

"Your girlfriend's an idiot…" laughed Luffy.

"And that's something coming from Luffy!" laughed Zoro.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Peter, "That weird voice is going kill me and Luffy…"

"Just relax I'm not worried about… it's not going to happen for 7 more days…" said Luffy.

"Maybe we should call an old friend…" said Lois.

"Who? Is it someone we met?" asked Luffy.

"Yes is it…" said Lois.

"But maybe we should wait 7 more days until we call them…" said Nami.

"Yeah probably a good idea…" said Lois.

6 days later they had called their friend… they all waited in the living the doorbell rang, Lois was the one opened it… and it was Death! Usopp, Chopper and Carue dove behind the couch in fear.

"Oh so I see that Straw Hats are still here…" said Death.

"Yeah…" said Lois.

"We were wondering you could me and Peter with something!" said Luffy.

After sitting down and explaining it to Death he told about the tape.

"You that tape is cursed by the ghost of Japanese girl name Samiko who was evil... normally things in Japan are left to Shinigami but it somehow made it's way to America and began to circulate… unfortunately those bustards called Shinigami decided it should be my job to find it take the girl's soul oh man I hate those Shinigami… except that hot one Rukia…" said Death.

(Flashback)

Death was a bar when Rukia came up to the bar.

"So that you're Rukia I heard about… say you are hot… wanna go out back and…" said Death.

Rukia just punched death in the face and walked away.

(End of Flashback)

"Did you let anyone else watch the tape?" asked Death.

"Well Brian's idiot girlfriend but that's it…" said Luffy.

"Wow, she must be an idiot if she's called one by you…" said Death, "Here's the plan…"

Later both Luffy and Peter were in the room just sitting wand waiting for something to happen.

"This boring…" said Luffy.

"I know…" whined Peter.

Just then the TV turned on by itself… it showed a ring like thing… just then a girl came out it…

"That's something cool!" said Luffy.

"Now!" yelled Peter.

Death came up from behind the couch.

"Guess who's here!" he said.

"No you can't take me alive!" yelled the girl who was Samiko.

"Aren't you dead?" asked Luffy.

"Well…" said Samiko, "Hey don't distract me!"

"I'm here… um… take you to where Japanese ghosts go!" yelled Death.

"Now way!" yelled Samiko.

A sword appeared in her hands magically and the two began to fight.

"Hey this is pretty interning…" said Luffy.

Peter got a bowl of popcorn out of nowhere and he and Luffy began to each from it. The fight was interesting as Death fought Samiko… during the fight Samiko began to over power Death.

"Get sword boy!" said Death.

"Hey Zoro! He needs your help!" yelled Luffy as loud as possible.

Zoro came into the room from the kitchen wit his swords drawn.

"Hey! I'm your opponent now…" said Zoro.

Samiko turned around with her sword drawn and turned her attention to Zoro… the two locked swords.

"Interesting you have the will to fight…" said Samiko.

"I do…" said Zoro.

Zoro smirked… he knew this was going to be a good fight… which he needed after landing yin this world…

Just then Death hit her in the head with a vase knocking her out…

"What was that for?" asked Zoro.

"I needed to capture her…" said Death.

"Yeah… but she was a good opponent…" said Zoro.

"But I needed to capture her… I know, I know… you lack good opponents here but my job is on the line…" said Death.

"You could have just waited until after our duel was over…" said Zoro.

"Well sorry…" said Death picking up Samiko's unconscious body.

"Is the coast clear?" asked Usopp poking his head into the room.

"Yep… she's been captured…" said Death.

Everyone came into the room relieved.

"Thank goodness it's over…" said Lois hugging Peter.

"And thanks to you I finally got this bitch!" said Death, "Hey maybe I'll see you sometime…"

"Yeah maybe…" said Luffy.

And so Death left the house…

"I still think he should have just left our fight as it was…" said Zoro.

"Just drop… it's over…" said Peter.

Next Time: Thanks to 4kids incident, the FCC allows PTV back on the air. When Peter gives the Straw Hats their own shows Zoro and Sanji's show gets so poplar that Peter gets extremely jealous, meanwhile Luffy finally notices that Stewie is trying to kill Lois and decides stop him at every turn...

A/N: Okay... I have a few official announcements... a couple chapter ago I put out a dare to write a none one shot fanfic where Zoro and Sanji switch personalities with no Yaoi... now I'm officially calling the Zoro/ Sanji personally switch challenge! There have been two that took my dare but neither one has updated... I'm planning one myself and it will be a spin-off of one of my other fanfics (won't say which)...

Also I decided to call for (drum roll please) the Family Piece reader's idea... , much like that episode of Family Guy Viewer Mail #1, I will write three chapters that are based on your suggestions... and much like the episode it won't have continuity with the rest of the fanfic... so if you have any ideas being them here and it will appear after an arc I'm planning for the after the chapter...

Oh yes... after the next chapter it will crossover for another show for 2 or 3 chapters... won't say which one but will happen...


	10. The Return of PTV

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... also I haven't updated anything in a while, I've been really, really sick the past weeks and haven't been feeling up to writing anything... but here's the first update. Also see Rick! I can update and write this with out you! Your not the only score of inspiration for Family Piece... see!

(crickets chirp)

Um... oh yeah keep those ideas coming, I already rejected my ex's idea already due to certain reasons so please submit... there will e three ideas remember... so if you have an idea for a chapter that's non-canon to the story put it up...

Oh yes on more thing! 5,000 hits! Yay!

Chapter 10: The Return of PTV

It was just your average day at the Griffin House, with Peter and Luffy watching TV. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it…" said Peter.

He answer the door and it was Alfred E Kahn.

"You!" yelled Luffy, "Peter grab him!"

Peter went behind the evil leader of 4kids and held him back. Then Luffy began to use Alfred E. Kahn as a punching bag... it took 20 minutes for someone to break this up as when ever someone came into the room it was one of the Straw Hats… they just shrugged and let Luffy punch him… expect for Sanji who stopped Luffy for a second and kicked Kahn in the nuts before giving him back to Luffy. It wasn't until Lois came into the room that she broke it up.

"Stop! Stop! I don't know what he did to you… but I want you to stop!" yelled Lois.

"But he's Alfred E. Kahn!" said Peter.

"He's the one who edited us!" yelled Luffy.

"Is that so…" said Lois, "Let him go Peter…"

Peter listened to his wife and let the man go… when he did Lois socked the poor man in the face knocking him to the ground.

"That's for all the grief that you put me, my family and our friends though…" said Lois.

"Why did you come here…" said Luffy.

"To… apologize…" said Alfred E. Kahn in pain who then threw up in pain…

"I'll have Meg to clean it up…" said Lois.

A few minutes later the bruised and beaten evil lord sat down with the Straw Hats.

"Well as I said earlier I came to apologize… first off… as you may or may not… we halted Dub production on the anime…" said Alfred E. Kahn.

Everyone celebrated this victory.

"I'm taking you all to Disney World!" said Peter.

"Yay!" Cheered Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

"Next chapter…" said Peter.

"Oh…" cried Chopper.

"We all know something wrong is going to happen with the trip that's going to prevent us from making it to Disney World" sighed Usopp.

"You know…" said Meg, "That's old news…"

"Shut up Meg…" said Peter.

"Also… I have some major head way in the FCC, I own the part the head…" said Alfred E. Kahn.

"How can you own part of the head?" asked Zoro.

"When he's character in one of our anime it's easy…" said Alfred E. Kahn as a smirk.

"I see…" said Zoro having heard that the current FCC Chairman was Cobra Commander who was also a character in GI Joe Sigma 6.

"Now as I was saying I know Peter ran PTV and I pulled the strings and we're allowing it back on the air!" said Alfred E. Kahn.

"You had your own TV Station?" asked Luffy.

"Oh yeah… it was great until Lois called the FCC on us for The Side Boob Hour… or was it Douche bags… I forgot which one" said Peter.

"Yeah… it was a great channel… I loved Cheeky Bastard…" said Alfred E. Khan.

Everyone in the room stared at him in surprise.

"I don't know Peter…" said Lois.

"I promise I won't do the Sideboob Hour… or crap off of stuff for Douche bags… which one got you angry again?" asked Peter.

"Okay…" said Lois.

"Hurray!" said Peter.

"Can we have our own shows too?" asked Luffy.

"Of course!" said Peter, "You can all have shows…"

And so most of the Straw Hats agreed to be on TV which is ironic if you think about and most of them (Nami and Vivi didn't want to have shows, Vivi for unknown reason and Nami… she wouldn't money from it)

(Luffy's Show)

"And now we retuned to Meat Puppet Time Theater"

Luffy was using two puppets made out of hot dogs and did the voices on an extremely poorly made stage.

"Oh no! It's the!" said one of the puppets.

Luffy's head popped up on the stage…and took a bite from the one of the puppets.

(Usopp's show)

Usopp hosted a show where he told his adventures to local kids.

"… and that's how I defeated Arlong…" said Usopp.

"No you didn't…" said one of the kids, "I saw what happened you ran away like a coward"

"And IU read what happened in Shonen Jump, you fought that girly fish man…" said another kid.

Usopp began to cry…

(Chopper's show…)

Chopper had a medical drama…

"He's not human… but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart and soul… Dr. Chopper…" said the announcer.

Chopper playing a doctor with Chris Playing his nurse and Quagmire playing a patient.

"He' really sick! We have to get the antibiotics right now!" said Chopper.

"I don't have to listen to you! You're a reindeer! You don't have a soul!" yelled Chris.

"I do have a soul… I do…" said Chopper.

"Gigity!" said Quagmire.

(Joint Show)

"And we return to Cop Show on PTV…"

It was a show much NYPD Blue… including shower scenes the scene they were shooting was one however.

"I really think…" said Zoro in mid sentence to Brian, Sanji, Usopp and Luffy then Peter joined the shower scene… "Oh god!"

"Peter!" yelled Brian.

"What?" said Peter.

"Turn the camera off now! God damn it! Turn it off!" yelled Sanji.

"What?" said Peter.

"My eyes!" yelled Usopp.

The screen went back…

"We apologize but Cop Show has been canceled due to the sanity of our actors… please enjoy more of Usopp's Story Time" said Brain's voice over the screen.

Later while Peter was talking to Lois.

"So how do you like our new shows?" asked Peter.

"Well I say you might be sued by Eiirchiro Oda but other than that their good…" said Lois, "Just as long as Sanji keeps his pants on…"

"Great… this rocks more than that time a ghost was haunting the toilet…" said Peter.

(Cut Away)

Peter was in the bathroom.

"Oh Miss Hanako come out and play!" said Peter.

"Hi!" said Toilet Hanako who then began to gag and cough.

"Hey Hanako… I was wondering if you knew where the Oust was… I can't find it… and I just ate a ton of Taco Bell, cabbage and drank a lot of prune juice…" said Peter.

"No… (gag) I… (cough) don't…" said Hanako.

"Oh okay…" said Peter.

Miss Hanako disappeared.

"I wonder if Moaning Myrtle knows where it is…" said Peter.

(End of Cut Away)

Brain ran into the room, "I have good news PTV has it's highest ratings ever…" said Brian.

"Really what's the show… is it one of mine?" asked Peter.

"Um…" said Brian, "Well… it's…"

Peter got the sheets and yelled "Politics Time with Sanji and Zoro!"

"Yeah… it's on right now…" said Brian.

Brain turned on the TV…

(Cut Away)

Sanji and Zoro were sitting at a table in what looked like the set of one of those shows. Zoro looked less than happy being there

"Today we're going to talk about Hilary Clinton's bid for the White House…" said Sanji.

"Will you shut up… you don't care, I don't care… we all know trying to look good to Vivi by making her think you care about politics…" said Zoro.

Sanji kicked him in the face… and of course a fight started… that's when the Klingon battle music began to play in the background…

(End of Cut Away)

"Stewie was right about one thing… the Klingon Battle Music does make it seem better…" said Brian.

Peter was angry… and didn't know what to say.

"Well… I'll just go wash the dishes…" said Lois known that the room had become increasing uncomfortable.

She went into the kitchen where Stewie was watching her… he took out a pistol and ran into the room… That's when Luffy found him.

"What are you doing?" asked Luffy.

"I'm trying to kill Lois…" said Stewie.

"What?" asked Luffy shocked.

"That's right… now stay out my way you elastic moron…" said Stewie.

He was about to run in to other room when Luffy picked him up.

"Now that's not a nice thing to do..." said Luffy holding up his face.

"Well I think… you should die!" yelled Stewie who began to shoot Luffy… but the bullets just bounced back, "Blast I forgot you're immune to bullets…"

Stewie managed to get out of Luffy's grasp… "I won't let you thwart my matricidal attempts…" said Stewie.

"Matricidal?" asked Luffy.

It means he wants to kill his own mother…

"Oh… thanks author guy…" said Luffy.

I'm a girl…

"Oh… my bad…" said Luffy.

You do realize killing his mother is killing Lois… right?

"He's trying to kill Lois…" said Luffy.

Yeah… you know let's just jump to dinner that night… that night Peter wasn't happy he wasn't even eating.

"Peter aren't you hungry?" asked Lois.

"No!" said Peter childishly.

"Oh come Peter! It's Sanji cooking!" said Luffy.

He tossed his plate into the nearby wall. "No I'm hungry!" he said like a little kid.

"But Sanji…" said Lois.

Peter made a raspberry.

"Not this again…" said Meg.

"Now Peter… Sanji (raspberry sound) made that meal and your going to eat it…" said Lois.

"No…" said Peter childishly.

"Now eat it… or I'm going top punish you…" said Lois.

"No…" said Peter.

Lois, got up, walked over to Peter, grabbed him and began to spank him…

"Apologize!" yelled Lois.

"No! No!" yelled Peter who then began to enjoy the spanking.

"Now who's been a naughty boy?" asked Lois in a sexual way.

"I've been a naughty boy…" said Peter.

Lois slowly stopped when she realized that her children and the Straw Hats were starring.

"Um… sorry…" said Lois.

"I lost my appetite…" said Nami.

"Yeah me too!" said Chris.

Everyone began to file out of the room except for Luffy who took everyone's leftovers.

Later that night Stewie was preparing a kill Lois once again… a gun that shot poisonous darts, he knew Luffy wouldn't immune to that… he ran out of his when Luffy came to bother him.

"Hey Stewie what' cha doing?" asked Luffy.

"Going to kill Lois… and you can't stop me!" said Stewie.

"What?" said yelled Luffy.

"This is a poison dart gun… the ammo will kill you… or at least harm you… I'm not sure how it works on rubber men…" said Stewie.

"Oh…" said Luffy, "Give the gun!"

The two began to fight over it the gun… that's when it misfired… fortunately it hit only Meg who was in the hall way …

"Why does everyone always do this to me!" yelled Meg with the dart in her arm before passing out. Both Luffy and Stewie ran away from her unconscious body.

Meanwhile Peter, Brian and Vivi were watching Politics time with Sanji and Zoro… well Peter was just sitting there pouting.

"Bleach is a better show than this…" pouted Peter.

(Flashback)

Peter was watching Lois pour bleach into the laundry.

"Peter what are you doing?" asked Lois.

"Hehehehe! Oh that Kon…" said Peter.

(End of Flashback)

"Come on Peter… you should at least give it a chance…" said Brian while Vivi nodded in agreement, "That reminds me… have you talked to Sanji about this? We all know it to impress you… right?"

"I haven't yet…" said Vivi.

Brian only shrugged.

That's when Zoro ran into the house from fan girl outside he walked to the window and yelled out "Get away! You know what happened to the Sanji fangirls!"

"Fan girls?" asked Brian.

"There's more of them since the pansy dragged me into the show… man I want to get rid of it…" said Zoro.

"You hate the show because the fan girls, I hate the show because it's more poplar than my shows you know what this means?"

Zoro smirked, he knew Peter hated the show… maybe this would be a good way to get it canceled…

"We have to kill Sanji…" said Peter breaking a nearby bottle.

Everyone in the room stared at Peter…

"I think that's too extreme…" said Zoro.

Elsewhere in the house Stewie was looking out his room waiting for someone… and that someone walked past the door… it was of course Luffy.

"Hey Luffy… I have something to show you in here…" said Stewie.

"Sure okay…" said Luffy.

Inside Stewie's room was an exact replica of Luffy.

"Wow you made this statue of me? Thanks!" said Luffy.

"Wrong, it's a robot double designed to kill you, replace you then kill Lois!" said Stewie taking out a remote control, "Now die!"

"You're not going to kill me!" said Luffy.

Luffy began to fight his robot double… Stewie went all out with making it, which stretchy limbs and expandable midsection… the fight lasted forever… that is until Sanji told them it was dinner…

"Better finish it up…" said Luffy, "Paradox!"

The robot then blew up.

"What the hell!" said Stewie.

"I gave it a paradox…" said Luffy.

"Nap you just yelled Paradox then it blew up…" said Stewie.

"Oh…" said Luffy, "Then why did it blow up?"

"How should I know…" said Stewie.

"Let's go get dinner then…" said Luffy.

"All right…" said Stewie.

During dinner everyone noticed Zoro and Peter were missing… that when they heard banging noises from outside… it was the two destroying the satellite.

"What are you doing!" yelled Lois.

"Just destroying my shame!" said Peter.

"Idiot…" muttered Brian.

"Don't you know that you'll lose your shows too if you destroy the station?" said Sanji.

Peter realized this and yelled what any normal man would do "Disney World!"

"What?" said Lois.

"I'm taking everyone to Disney World!" yelled Peter, "Right now!"

"What?" asked Lois confused.

"I know we've been here for a while and I really should ask…" said Nami to Brian.

"Then don't…" said Brian.

"DISNEY WORLD!" screamed Peter.

And so the next day they all packed up and headed to Disney World.

Next Time: The road to Disney World is fraught with peril... and when the car's wrecked due to annoying circumstances, the Griffins and the Straw Hats have to stay with an old friend of Peter's and his family, pet gold fish that has the brain of a German Skier and alien... what could go wrong? Next two chapters crosses over with another show... and you should know what it is by now...


	11. American Family Piece: Part 1

A/N: Sorry to disappoint but they don't make it to Disney World... this chapter and the next this officially crosses over with another show... which I don't own by the way...

Also this is the last chapter where I accept entrees to the Reader's ideas... so please if you have an idea for a non-canon idea tell me... Here's the next chapter... and sorry for the long wait...

Chapter 11: American Family Piece: Part 1

"Is everyone ready?" asked Peter.

"No…" moaned everyone crammed into the car.

"Well of we go to Disney World!" said Peter.

Okay let's explain, remember when Peter said he was going to take everyone to Disney World… that's what they were doing, Peter didn't want to spend so much on plane tickets so they decided to drive… which ensured Usopp's theory…. They weren't going to make it…

And so they went off…

"99 Bottles of Beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer!" sang Luffy.

"Don't worry… he'll loose count soon!" said Nami blocking her ears.

Somewhere in the New York area…

"Oh my god…" said Zoro.

"He sang the whole song…" said Usopp.

"He fished…" said Lois.

"Oh the wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round!" sang Luffy.

"Why did I teach him these songs?" asked Stewie in pain.

Virginia…

"B-I-N-G-O and Bingo was his name-o" sang Luffy.

"Luffy! Shut up! Just shut Luffy!" yelled Peter, "If you sing anymore I will crash the car into a tree then set it fire!"

Luffy continued to sing…

"You better do it Luffy…" said Brian.

Luffy continued to sing… so Peter went on with his threat…and crashed into a tree. That's when Peter took out a gas can form nowhere and left the car.

"Okay on the count of three I want every to get out of the car as fast you can…" said Lois, "3!"

Everyone left the car just as Peter set it on fire and began to dance and sing like a manic… Chopper took out a needle, Lois nodded giving her approval… Chopper stuck the needle in Peter butt… causing him to pass out… in fact quite quickly.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lois looking at the burning car…

Hours later they got the car towed which was now in a repair shop… Peter (now once again concouis) just got off the phone…

"Well we won't be able to go Disney World after all… all the money have to go to repairs… fact we won't be able to stay at a hotel… unless Nami pays…" said Peter.

"No way!" said Nami.

"But I have good news… an old friend of mine lives in town, I gave him a call and he agreed to let us stay with his family…" said Peter.

"That's a relief… who is it?" asked Lois.

"Stan Smith... you haven't met him yet…" replied Peter.

"Oh…" said Lois, "How do you know him?"

"You know I forgot…" said Peter, "Well I have instructions how to get to his house…"

After getting lost 5 times with Peter using the directions it was decided that Nami would guide them…

Not too far away in the house of Peter's old friend… said old friend who's name was Stan Smith was watching TV while his wife Francine was dusting that's when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who could that be?" said Francine.

"Oh yeah… I invited an old friend, his family and a crew of pirates from another dimension to stay the week…" said Stan like it was nothing.

"You what!" yelled Francine.

"I said…" said Stan.

"It wasn't that kind of what…." said Francine, "How could you do this…"

"I had to Francine, Peter is an old friend and his family and pirate crew were going to Disney World when they wrecked their car… they have no where else to stay…" said Stan.

Francine sighed… "Fine…"

She opened the door and the Griffins and the Straw Hats were outside on the door step.

Peter and head butted each other when they came in… however Peter fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"I can see why their friends…" said Francine and Lois at the same time.

Peter got up, "Well this is my wife, Lois, my daughter Meg" said Peter who then whimpered to Stan, "She's a freak of nature"

"I can see that…" whispered Stan.

"I can hear you…" muttered Meg.

Peter of course ignored her "My son Chris, my other son Stewie, my best friend/ Talking dog Brian, and the pirate crew we've been living with Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, Vivi, Sanji and Usopp…"

Each one gave their greeting…

"This is my wife Francine…" said Stan.

"Here's this…" said Peter handing Stan a broken beer bottle.

"What's this for…" said Stan.

"Any second now Sanji will hit on your wife… here he goes." said Peter.

"Hey there..." said Sanji.

That's when Stan tossed the bottle over his shoulder and took out a gun and pointed at Sanji.

"Step away from my wife and nobody gets hurt!" yelled Stan.

"But…" said Sanji.

"I said nobody gets hurt!" yelled Stan he then shot several shots in the air causing Sanji began to slowly back away.

"See that's how I get him to stop flirting with my wife." said Stan.

"Oh that's a great way." said Peter.

That's when an alien showed up…

"Hey Francine…" said the Alien, "What the hell… I thought you were supposed to tell me when there's guests!"

"Sorry… but Stan didn't tell me that we ere having guests either…" said Francine bitterly.

"Cool an alien!" yelled Luffy.

"This is Roger… none of you must tell anyone about him… or I'll have to kill you" said Stan with a laugh, "But really I'll have to kill you."

"Wait a second…" said Roger who then squealed like a girl, "You're the real Straw Hats… I wanted to see you in Quahog with some friends but we didn't made in time!"

"You know them?" asked Stan.

"Their characters from an anime…" said Roger, "Say does any of my favorite Anime Pirates want to get a drink up stairs?"

"I'll go…" said Zoro with a shrug.

"Can I come… I really need a drink." said Brian.

"Whatever…" said Roger.

The swordsman and the dog followed the alien to his attic.

"So where are we going to stay?" asked Lois awkwardly.

That's when the door (which was closed) opened and Stan's son Steve, with his friends Snot, Barry and Toshi entered the house.

"And I keep telling you…" said Steve who stopped when he saw the Straw Hats, "No way…"

"Mugiwara Kaizoku-Dan!" yelled Toshi who began to bow to the Straw Hats.

"Okay… that's not weird…" said Nami slightly sarcastically.

"What are the actual Straw Hats doing here?" asked Steve.

"Well were heading down to Disney World… and Peter crashed the car for some reason!" said Luffy leaving out the part that he wouldn't stop singing.

"I see…" said Steve, "We have to plan something… see you later…"

Steve and his friends ran up stairs as fast as they could.

"Let's talk about where you're staying later." said Francine, "I have to make dinner…"

"I'll go get to it." said Sanji who gone faster then you could say "Love cook."

Stan grabbed a gun but Peter stopped him, "No let him cook first… then kill him…"

"Why?" asked Stan.

"He cook like a god…" said Peter.

"I see…" said Stan.

Meanwhile in the Attic or better known as Roger's room… Zoro and Brian drank while Roger watched Zoro with admiration.

"Aren't you going to drink?" asked Brian.

"Not when this chiseled hunk is here…" said Roger.

Zoro immediately spat out the alcohol he was drinking.

"What?" said Zoro coughing a little.

"Sorry did I say that out loud…" said Roger, "Run away with me…"

"Um… Yeha… I have to go down stairs for a bit…" said Zoro.

There was a silence…

"Was I bit too strong?" asked Roger.

"No… no… not at all…" said Brian lying.

"Okay… then…" said Roger.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Lois, Francine, Nami and the Smith's talking goldfish (well really it was a goldfish with the brain of German guy) were having coffee and talking while Sanji made dinner.

"That's what really happened…" said Nami.

"Like I'm supposed to believe you come form another dimension." said Klaus.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that you switched brains with a gold fish." said Nami.

"Touché… touché…" said Klaus.

"Hey mom…" said Hailey, the Smith's liberal daughter.

That's when Sanji went into Love Cook mode and began to flirt with Hailey.

"Um… okay…" said Hailey.

"Oh this is my daughter Hailey…" said Francine, "That's Sanji, and this is Nami and Lois, they're the friends and wife of a friend of your father's they're staying here for a few days."

"Let me guess… dad didn't tell anyone…" said Hailey.

"No…" sighed Francine.

Hailey sighed then went into the living room to find Chris, Usopp, Meg, Chopper and Vivi setting up Monopoly.

"Let's guess your some of the guests too…" said Hailey.

"Yep… I'm the great captain Usopp!" said Usopp.

"Riiiight…" said Hailey.

"Want join us?" said Meg.

"Why not…" said Hailey, "I have nothing better to do…"

That's when Zoro ran down stairs saying "If the Alien shows up tell him I wasn't here." Then he ran out of the room.

"Why couldn't we have made it Disney World?" asked Meg.

"I wish I knew." said Usopp.

Who knew what would happen on this eventful vacation…

Next Time: Roger is in love with Zoro, Brian tries to help Zoro hide, while Sanji, Stewie and Klaus decided to torture him by telling Roger where Zoro is hiding. Francine is starting to get used to having Sanji around while Nami and Lois tries to make sure that Francine doesn't try to enslave the love cook. Steve and his friends concoct plans to touch Nami's boobs. Luffy, Peter and Stan run into a terrorist... well that's what Luffy and Peter tell Stan what this person is... what is this ting? Meanwhile those that don't have anything else to do play Monopoly... who will win? Find out next time!


	12. American Family Piece: Part 2

A/N: Well sorry for the long wait... I had major writer's block in this chapter, I couldn't come up with the best ending for the fight. Anyways I have a celebration... Yay! More 100 reveiws, only a few of my stories have reached that point... I have a lot of silent readers... heheh... Anyways enjoy the chapter... and next chapter starts the reader's review arc... enjoy! 

Last Time Family Piece!

Luffy slammed some random guy into the wall.

"Tell me where the bomb is!" he yelled.

Meg and Usopp were on a computer looking up stuff.

"This might the worse disaster the world have ever seen!" cried Meg.

"And no one will believe us!" yelled Usopp, "There's no one we can go to!"

"There's someone!" said Meg taking out a phone.

Stan sat on his office when the phone rang he picked it up and was shocked.

"What you're kidding!" yelled Stan.

Zoro was on a date with a very ugly "woman".

"I have a confession to make" said the woman, she took off her hair which was apparently a wig and it turned out be Roger "I'm a an alien"

"What the hell!" yelled Zoro.

Luffy, Peter and Stan were all jumping out of a building that was exploding.

Now the Concision of American Family Piece.

Chapter 12: American Family Piece: Part 2

Sanji was cooking in the kitchen when he need something, so he decided to check the pantry… that's when he found something very unexpected.

"What the hell!" yelled Sanji.

It was Zoro hiding from Roger…

"Don't tell the alien I'm in here…" said Zoro.

"Why?" said Sanji.

"None of your business…" growled Zoro.

"Can you hand me the oregano." Said Sanji.

"Here…" said Zoro handing Sanji the spice.

Sanji then shit the door blinking… and went back to cooking… that's when Roger came into the room.

"Hey has anyone seen Zoro?" said Roger.

"In the pantry…" said Sanji with a smirk.

Roger went into the pantry…

"What the hell!" yelled Zoro from the pantry.

"Oh come on Zoro!" said Roger from the pantry.

Zoro ran out with Roger tailing him.

"That was quite clever." Said Klaus.

"Oh right the goldfish talks…" said Sanji.

"If that happens again can I help?" said Klaus.

"Why?" said Sanji.

"I'm Germen… I'm evil…" said Klaus.

"Okay…" said Sanji.

"Is someone talking about evil?" said Stewie.

"Sword boy was hiding from the alien, and we're planning to rat him out if it happens again." Said Sanji.

"Count me in." said Stewie, "Everything else is so boring I haven't been this bored since that over seas plane ride showing a documentary about Denmark"

Both Sanji and Stewie were looking around.

"Where's the cut away gag?" said Stewie.

"Oh there's none here…" said Klaus, "Not since the pilot episode."

Meanwhile in the living room…

"I'm really glad that Nami's not playing." Said Usopp.

"Why is she that good?" asked Haley.

Everyone nodded in agreement…

"We consider ourselves lucky that it's too late for her join." Said Meg.

"Hey are you playing Monopoly?" asked Nami sticking her head into the room.

"Too late." Said everyone else but Haley.

"Oh man…" said Nami who went back into the kitchen.

Upstairs in the hallway Roger was looking for Zoro, when he ran into Brian.

"Have you seen…" said Roger.

"He went that way." Said Brian pointing.

Zoro came out from hiding from a nearby door.

"thanks." he said.

"No problem, that's what drinking buddies with idiot best friends do for each other." Said Brian.

"So you think he's going to stalk me the entire stay?" asked Zoro.

"Oh yeah." Said Brian.

Meanwhile in a nearby room, Steve and his friends were talking.

"Okay… I have a plan… we will get to touch the Holy Grail of Boobs!" said Steve.

"Angelina Jolie." said Snot.

"No… I mean the Holy Grail of fictional boobs." Said Steve.

"Miss Piggy?" said Barry.

"No." said Steve, "Holy Grail of Anime Boob."

"Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo?" said Snot.

/No you fool, he's talking about Nami./ said Toshi.

"Toshi is correct, it is Nami." Said Steve.

Toshi looked around/You understood me? I bet it doesn't last./ said Toshi.

"That's right Toshi we will need a clever plan to touch her boobs." Said Steve.

/It was good while it lasted./ Sighed Toshi.

That night it was dinner, everyone ate at the table… even those playing Monopoly…

"Why did you let me play?" asked Nami.

"Ever time you play you win the game in 5 minutes." Said Usopp.

"We just want to play the game with out you dominating it…" said Meg.

"And besides you have two plots to your self already…" said Chris.

"Oh yeah…" said Nami.

Sanji brought all the food and Stan began to eat it.

"Oh my god… this good is great… it's like a god cooked it." Said Stan.

"Thanks…" said Sanji.

Stan took out his gun, "Now this is for…"

"Stan no…" said Francine, "don't' kill him… I know your jealous but it's not like he groped me or asked me to bear his child."

"I didn't know you watched Inu-Yasha mom." Said Steve surprised.

"What's Inu-Yasha" said Francine she shrugged putting it aside, "Now put the gun down and be a be on your best behavior."

"Fine…" said Stan pouting a little.

Francine took a bite of his cooking… "This is good…" said Francine who began think, "Really, really good maybe… no I couldn't" She had a crazy look on her face.

"I don't' like the look on her face." Said Lois.

"Me neither…" said Nami.

Roger was looking at Zoro with admiration… "Will you stop looking at me!" yelled Zoro.

"What, I can't look at the handsome man right here?" said Roger.

"I'm not hungry…" said Zoro.

Luffy managed to steal his food… as Zoro got up to possibly hide…

The next day, for some unexplained reason, Luffy, Peter and Stan were walking down the street.

"You fight terrorists everyday?" said Luffy.

"Not everyday… but a lot… that's for sure." Said Stan.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Peter.

That's when a certain giant yellow bird showed up… and he wasn't a Muppet… no it was the Giant Chicken.

"You!" you shouted Luffy and Peter.

You know him?" asked Stan.

"Luffy… follow my lead." Said Peter.

"Right…" said Luffy.

"This chicken is a terrorist!" said Peter.

"What! This chicken is going on down!" yelled Stan.

Stan took out a gun, but the chicken kicked it out of his hands, then he took out another gun, the same thing happened, three guns later Stan and the Chicken began to fist fight…

"Let's do this!" yelled Luffy as he and Peter joined in…

Luffy grabbed the chicken from behind and Peter and Stan began to punch said chicken, the chicken threw Luffy off it's back the kicked both Peter and Stan, However Luffy in midway managed to grab a light pole, swing back and such Gum Gum Sickle on the Giant Chicken knocking him down. The chicken got up and turned it attention to Luffy and the two began to fist fight, after the Giant Chicken kicked Luffy down, then Stan gabbed the chicken from behind. The chicken then slammed his back against the wall. Both Luffy and Peter were advancing on the chicken when the Chicken jumped to the roof of a nearby car. All three of them jumped to another car. The car they were on managed to drive next to the car the chicken was on they jumped towards the chicken and their fight began once again. The punches and kicks were thrown not noticing the car was going to the interstate. When it did the battle got more interesting, the three fighters began to jump from car to car to keep up with the Chicken. Punches were thrown, kicks were kicked and other stuff happened too. That's when Peter fell off the car he was on.

"Peter!" yelled Luffy stretching his arm grad on the fat man.

Luffy managed to get Peter on to his car, the three of them were about to gang up on the Chicken when the cars stopped.

"Oh, looks like a car accident." Said Stan.

"It's not as fun as on parked cars." Said Peter.

"Yeah.." agreed Luffy.

"Hey, why don't you tell stories about you adventures, I never heard what happened in that arc 4kids skipped." Said the giant chicken.

"Which one there were quite a few." Said Luffy.

"How about all of them." Said the Giant Chicken.

And so Luffy told them about what happened in the two important arcs that were skipped by 4kids.

"So the giants destroyed the giant gold fish for us." said Luffy.

"Isn't that where Nami got sick?" asked the Giant Chicken.

"Yeah, but it's unknown how she got bitten in the dub." Said Luffy.

That's when there was cheers as they saw the high had been reopened.

"All right! The traffic jam is over!" cheered Stan.

When the cars began to move again the fight started once again, all of them got to one particular car and were going to all the Chicken at once, when Luffy saw where they were.

"We're at Disney World!" he yelled in surprise.

"Well t least we're here." Said Peter.

That's when the chick kicked the two of them in the face, then jumped off the car all three f then followed the chicken onto the Monorail, the fight continued in the Monorail.

"Mommy, why is the two weird men and Monkey D. Luffy fighting big bird?" asked a little girl.

"Look away from them." Said the girl's mother.

The fight continued until the stop at the entrance of the Magic Kingdom, they continued to fight past the tick booth and down main street, the fight was so destructive that they toppled several vehicles and threw them into buildings (including those not in the same lands), the fight continued though the entrance of the castle however they were stopped for a moment by a little boy.

"Excuse Luffy! Can I take a picture with you?" asked the boy.

"Hold it!" said Luffy.

Luffy and the boy took the picture with was a pose of the boy stretching Luffy's cheeks. When it was done Luffy ruffled the boy's hair.

"Thanks Luffy!" said the boy.

"No problem!" said Luffy.

With that fight continued the broke out onto Fantasy Land, The Giant Chicken gave a roundhouse kick to all three and escaped the nearest ride… the teacups. However the three idiots followed and got the to cup next to the chicken's… Luffy stretched one of his legs around the cup's handle.

"Peter… we must spin like he never spun before!" said Stan.

Peter nodded and when the ride started the two spun the tea cup with Luffy coming up with a half added move that's involved using the of the spinning his limbs to whack the giant chick repeatedly, however his kicks and punches also destroyed other buildings, one the plus side all of the hits did hit the chicken sending him flying into the castle and onto the ground. The three ran towards where the chicken landed.

"Well chicken… you've just been Kentucky Fried." Said Stan, "That works right?"

"It would if he was set on fire or we were in Kentucky." Said Peter.

"Um guys…" said Luffy pointing to the angry mob.

"Uh-oh! Look over there! Walt Disney came back to life!" yelled Stan as the three ran away while the chicken looked at them though still on the ground… it would be back…

In an unknown amount of time later they got back to the Smith's house where their wives and the people who played Monopoly stared at them

"What happened to you…" said Francine.

"Giant Chicken Terrorist…" said Stan.

All the Griffins and Straw Hats sighed.

"You fought the Giant Chicken again… didn't you?" asked Chopper.

"Yes…" sighed Peter and Luffy.

"So you get into fights with that terrorist all the time?" asked Stan.

"Yeah…" said Haley sarcastically, "It was a terrorist…"

Sometime during the game they told Haley about the Giant Chicken… they had no idea what would happen while they were there.

"Well anyways I don't think we'll ever be able to go to Disney World." Said Peter.

"Why did you do?" asked Lois.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Said Peter, "And don't turn on the news."

Haley took out the remote and turned on the TV…

"In other news, The Magic Kingdom was nearly destroyed by two men, a teenaged boy and what appears to be a Giant Chick." Said Greg, the news Anchor (and the Smith's neighbor.).

"It's unknown the whereabouts are…" said Terry the co-anchor (and Greg's partner) who began to cry, "We were planning to take our little princess there next weekend! Why did this have to happen?"

"It's okay Terry, the other parks are okay." Greg said while comforting his partner.

Everyone looked to where the three morns were standing before…. All of them were gone… we sort of, they ran to fast that Luffy's hat was floating in mid air, so he stretched his hand and brought it back to him.

"We have to really make sure that there's someone there with them at all times." Said Francine in a dull tone that made it seem like she was surprised.

That's when Zoro ran though the room, followed closely by Sanji, Stewie and Klaus.

Upstairs in Steve's room, they were coming up with ideas, to touch her boob.

"No, no, no!" yelled Steve, "These ideas are terrible!"

"What were the ideas again?" asked Barry.

"We didn't come up with anything, I just preparing myself." Said Steve.

/I see…/ said Toshi.

"I have an idea, why don't we pay her to touch her boob." Said Snot.

"That's so simple that it just might work…" said Steve, "After all I'm sure she'll let us do it."

The 4 teenaged boys cheered happily.

Inside the hallways they saw Brain guardian a closet for some reason.

"Hey Fido, have you seen the Swordsman?" asked Stewie.

"No of course not." Said Brian, "What makes you think I've seen him?"

Sanji took out a Pig's ear from his pocket and began to dangle it, he then tossed it down the hall, Brian unfortunately gave into his dog instinct and chased it.

"Hey, have you seen Zoro?" asked roger.

"He's in there." Said Sanji pointing the closet.

Roger went into the closet and Sanji placed a door to lock it.

"Hey! What the hell!" yelled Zoro from the closest who then began to bang on the door.

"Now we see how long he will last." Said Stewie.

"Hey Sanji!" called Francine from downstairs, "I need you in the kitchen."

"Okay!" called back Sanji with love in his voice.

There was a silence when Klaus asked him, "So, is Sanji always like that?"

"You have no idea." Said Stewie.

Sanji ran down stairs where Francine whacked him in the head with a two by four.

"Now you'll be mine…" she said with evil laughter.

Francine dragged the unconscious Sanji to the cage in the basement (don't' ask why there's a cage in the Basement) and put him in there.

She then left where she met up with Nami.

"Have you seen Sanji or Luffy?" asked Nami.

"Nope haven't seen either one of them, I have no idea where Sanji and Luffy… he ran away with Peter and Stan after found out they destroyed part of Disney World." Said Francine.

Nami looked at Francine the first half about Sanji was suspicious… while the 2nd half she knew was true after hearing about it from Lois, "Okay…" she said.

She decided to talk to Lois about it as she was the only one in the house she could trust that wasn't currently in a game of Monopoly. Before she could find Los she met up with Steve and his friends.

"Excuse me Nami… I was wondering." Said Steve.

"Yeah?" asked Nami.

"If we could touch your boob, we'll pay of course." Said Steve.

"How much?" asked Nami.

"20 bucks per touch." Said Steve.

"Deal." Said Nami knowing that no harm can come of it, all 4 boys each paid her 20 bucks… she waited for them to touch her chest, but it never happened… all of them fainted in anticipation.

"That was lucky." Said Nami with a shrug as she began to count her money while whistling, she even walked past the closet where Zoro was being held captive.

"Get away from me you crazy alien." Yelled Zoro from inside.

"I wonder what's going on in there." Said Klaus.

"Wait I just realized… did he bring his swords in there with him?" asked Stewie.

That's when the broke…

"Why you!" yelled Zoro with his swords unsheathed, then he noticed Sanji wasn't there, "Hey… where's the Love cook?"

"Francine wanted him." Said Klaus.

"Oh…" said Zoro, "You two were in on it… weren't you?"

"What do you think." Said Stewie.

"I'm not going to beat you up." Said Zoro.

"That's a relief." Said Klaus.

That's when Zoro picked up the fish bowl, "I said I wasn't going to beat you up… I didn't say I wasn't going have my revenge… that goes you too…"

"Fair enough…" said Stewie with a shrug.

Zoro took away a screaming Klaus while Roger weakly came out the closet all beaten up.

"What happened to you?" asked Stewie.

"He beat me up!" yelled Roger.

"I don't know… may you shouldn't have believe all those crazed Yaoi fan girls thinking that Zoro's gay…" said Stewie, "Sure I have my moments but I've known him long enough to know he's not gay."

"Wait… do you…" said Roger.

Stewie took out a gun and pointed it to Roger's head, "That's none of your business!" yelled Stewie.

"Okay, okay… someone's diapers in a knot… eesh!" said Roger.

Down stairs in the living room, they were still playing Monopoly while Lois read a book nearby… that's when Chris landed in a certain stop.

"That's Boardwalk, I won it pay up Chris." Said Usopp.

"Well I do have the money to pay you… but I have to say this, are you really the real owner? I mean you do have reputation fro being a notorious liar." Said Chris.

"I have the deed! See!" said Usopp holding up the deed.

"See I'm still unsure if you are landlord I mean…" said Chris.

"Pay him the rent Chris." Said Lois while still reading the book.

"Fine…" muttered Chris.

"Hey Lois do you know where Sanji is, I'm worried that Francine might have done something to him." Said Nami walking into the room.

"Have you checked the cage in the basement." Said Hailey.

"There's a cage in the basement?" asked Vivi.

"We have a talking goldfish and an alien in the house and you're suspired we have a cage in the basement." Said Hailey.

"Makes sense…" said Chopper with shrug.

Both Nami and Lois nodded to each other and went into the basement, to find Sanji just waking up.

"What happened? Where am I?" asked Sanji.

"Sanji are you okay?" asked Nami.

"I'm fine Nami!" said Sanji going into Love Cook mode.

"We have to figure out how to get him out of there." Said Lois walking up the glass cage.

"You're not taking him anywhere." Said Francine entering the basement with the gun pointed at them.

"Don't be rash… put the gun down." Said Lois.

"No! Do you know how it's like feeding two kids, a husband, a alien and German goldfish?" asked Francine, "Do you!"

"But you can't keep him" said Lois.

"We need him, especially when he find a way back our world." Said Nami.

""But… but…" said Francine who began to cry.

"I know, I know… I will miss Sanji when he leaves my house but you can't let this rule you." Said Lois.

Francine dropped the gun… and cried even more, "There, there… it's all right…" comforted Lois, "Let's go make you some tea and we'll have some girl talk."

All three women left the basement forgetting something.

"Hey… I'm still stuck in here…" said Sanji still stuck in the cage.

Sometime later after freeing Sanji, and Zoro got his revenge on Sanji… during dinner almost everyone ate… except for the three idiots who were missing.

"I can't eat anymore…" said Steve.

"So this is like to be full… I forgot what it felt like." Said Usopp.

"Me too…" said Chris pushing his plate away.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy running into the room with Peter and Stan.

"The car's all fixed up and we can go home tomorrow." Said Peter.

"Really?" asked Zoro.

"Yep!" said Luffy happily, "We're going back to Quahog tomorrow!"

The next day… the Smiths were saying goodbye to the Straw Hats and Griffins as they packed up the car.

"I can't believe I missed my chance to touch Nami's boob because I fainted." Said Steve.

"Maybe if we meet again." Said Nami patting his head.

"I'll e-mail you my recipes." Said Sanji.

"Thanks!" said Francine.

"I still can't believe he beat us in Monopoly." Said Hailey pointing to Chris picking his nose.

"I know…" muttered Mega as everyone stared at him.

"I won't forget you Zoro!" cried Roger dressed like a woman.

Zoro glared at him.

"No you guys don't crash your car again." Said Stan.

And so they were read to go.

"Now don't crash your car." Said Stan with a laugh.

"Don't worry… we took precautions." Said Peter looking to Luffy tied up and gagged so he wouldn't sing again.

"Call us when you get back." Said Francine.

And so the pirate and crew and drove off... back to Quahog… where hopefully nothing out of the ordinary will happen… who I am kidding? Of course something out of the ordinary will happen to the two groups… their Straw Hats and the Griffins of course something out of the Ordinary will happen when they get back… and the 3 next chapters is filler so who knows what will happen when it's canon again… but either way… they're going back to Quahog and that's where they will stay.

Next Time: It's the first story submitted by a reader... what the plot? Find out next time!


	13. RR 1: Knocked Up a Notch

A/N: Wow! I keep forgetting to put up the milestones... and this story has over 9,000 hits now! Wow! Enjoy the next chapter! 

Chapter 13: RR 1: Knocked Up a Notch

Both Luffy and Stewie were sitting on an empty set.

"Hi!" yelled Luffy.

"Welcome to the reader's response... where the readers submitted ideas for chapters…" said Stewie.

"Yeah…" said Luffy, "Wait wasn't this idea put more than a year ago?"

"Yeah…" said Stewie, "I doubt the people who summated anything forgot a out this anyways…"

"And there weren't that many to begin with…" said Luffy.

"Anyways here's the first…" said Stewie.

"Oh yes… there will be cut-aways… just not as many as usual…" said Luffy, "Also none of the stories are canon to the Family Piece plot… Enjoy!"

(Story begin)

Meg and Vivi were talking in the living room about their problems.

I don't get it! It's Saturday night! And I don't have a date!" yelled Meg.

"I don't either." Said Vivi.

"Yes, but you chose not to have a date, you get asked like 5 times a day?" asked Meg.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's a lot of girls that don't have dates on a Saturday night…" said Vivi.

"Look the only people who don't have dates on a Saturday night are losers!" yelled Meg.

And that's when a giant brick hit Meg in the face.

"Who threw that?" yelled Meg.

I did! The authoress! You best watch what you say or I'll do worse!

"Fine… fine…" said Meg.

That's when Lois and Zoro came into the room carrying a passed out Brian, Peter and Sanji.

"What happened to them." Said Vivi.

"We went to the Drunken Clam…" said Zoro with a shrug.

"Wow… I underestimated you're tolerance for alcohol…" said Meg.

That's when Zoro collapsed…

"Spoke too soon… didn't you?" asked Lois.

Later that night in Meg's room, Meg was reading a book, that's when a very drunk Sanji came into the room.

"Sanji?" asked Meg.

"Meg can we talk?" asked the extremely drunk Sanji.

20 minutes later…

"Has anyone else seen Sanji?" asked Chopper.

"Why are you working on a pill to cure drunkenness and you need to look for him?" asked Chris.

"Actually yes…" said Chopper pointing to the seemingly sober Peter, Brian and Zoro.

That's when they heard a crash from Meg's room.

""Clean that up Meg!" yelled Lois.

That's when they heard Usopp scream.

"What the duce! It burns!" they heard Stewie yell.

Everyone looked at each other... they went up stairs to find a horrifying site... Sanji and Meg having sex.

"Close the door!" yelled Peter.

Vivi managed to grab it just as Chris, Zoro, Peter, Brian, and Stewie all vomited.

"So…" said Luffy who's still a little new concept of sex.

"Their having sex…" said Chopper, "I think Sanji's so drunk he's doesn't even know what he's doing…"

"Vivi… Nami… you can stay in my room tonight." Said Lois, "Just ignore the screams…"

"Is there a tent we can use? You know to stay in the back yard" asked Vivi.

"Yeah a tent might be good." Said Nami.

The next morning...

Sanji woke up… to find Meg next to him.

"What the hell!" yelled Sanji.

"Good morning…" said Meg.

Sanji blinked… "Did we?"

"Yes…" said Meg, "You don't remember?"

"Oh god…" sad Sanji getting.

Meg began to cry… "I'm so stupid."

"Look Meg… I'm sorry… I just see you a friend and nothing more…" said Sanji, "I'm sorry… I was really drunk last night… you're a good friend and I would like to keep it that way… I'm sorry."

"Do you really mean it?" asked Meg.

"Of course I do…" said Sanji.

Meg stopped crying and nodded.

"Come on… let's get dressed and I'll go make breakfast." Said Sanji.

They went down stairs to find Lois cooking dinner.

"Oh good you're awake." Said Lois with a certain strain in her voice.

"Did all of you see it?" asked Meg.

That prompted the ones that vomited up last to do so again.

"You just had to mention that… didn't you?" asked Peter.

Over the course of the next few days and weeks it had mostly been forgotten… however Meg had gotten sick… She ran into the bathroom to vomit right before Zoro tried to go in there.

"Hey! I was about to use that!" yelled Zoro.

Later they were in the living room.

"Well… I think we need to take Meg to see a doctor." Said Lois.

That's when there was a doorbell rang… it was Dr. Hartman.

"Oh hello Dr. Hartman…" said Lois.

"I heard you needed a doctor and we haven't seen each other in so long…" said Dr. Hartman.

"Oh I'm sorry, we found a better one…" said Lois.

"It's that reindeer, isn't it?" asked Dr Hartman angrily.

Los shut the door…

"I know it's the reindeer…" said Dr. Heart though the window.

Peter then closed the drapes.

"Okay…" said Chopper, "I'll run some tests and hopefully I'll see what's wrong."

Sometime later… Meg's room.

"Well… um…" said Chopper, "Your pregnant…"

"Really?" asked Meg surprised.

"Yes…" said Chopper, "I'm positive…"

Later sometime after Meg delivered the news to everyone but Sanji… she and Vivi were watching TV.

(Cut away)

"Now we return to "The Cloverfield Witch Project"

A woman was holding a camera to her face, "Hours ago a giant witch attacked New York and began to destroy buildings with her broomstick!" she cried.

"There's reports that witch is looking for a girl and little dog too!" came a voice.

(End of Cutaway)

"Have you seen Peter?" asked Lois.

"I haven't seen him since I told him the news…" said Meg, "In fact I haven't seen Sanji either… I still haven't given him the news."

That's when they Sanji scream from the back yard.

"Oh no… he didn't…" said Lois.

All three girls looked to see Sanji tied to a giant target with Peter and Zoro throwing things at Sanji.

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Sanji.

"You really don't know!" yelled Peter extremely sarcastically.

"Peter!" yelled Lois.

Peter began to cry and Lois comforted him.

"That meanie…" he cried.

"There, there…" said Lois.

"What's going on!" yelled Sanji.

Meg untied him, "I need to talk to you in private…" said Meg.

Meg led Sanji away…

"Zoro…" said Vivi.

"I just felt like it… okay…" said Zoro.

"Okay…" said Vivi with a shrug.

Inside Meg's room, she had just told him the news.

"Are you sure it's mine?" asked Sanji.

"You're the only one I had sex with recently." Said Meg.

"Oh…" said Sanji, "Look, I think it's best…"

Downstairs they heard Sanji yell…

"I'll do it…" sighed Chopper.

They came into to find Sanji was tied up and Meg trying to do something to him.

"Meg! Clam down!" yelled Chopper going to Heavy Point to gab her.

"But he was going to break my heart! While I'm pregnant!" yelled Meg.

Chopper then punched Sanji in the face.

"What the hell!" yelled Sanji.

"She's pregnant! Don't hurt her feelings during this time…" said Chopper, "If you leave than that's a horrible thing!"

"Fine… fine…" muttered Sanji.

Chopper then untied Sanji. That's when Peter burst into the room with a shotgun.

"You two are getting married! Right now!" yelled Peter.

"How about eventually…" said Sanji.

"But it better before the kid is born." Said Peter cocking the shotgun.

In the next few months were crazy… really crazy… with both Party Planning and Meg being… well Pregnant… she was very hormonal... but it's best it's not touched on…

It was a few days before Meg and Sanji's wedding and it was time to the bachelorette and bachelor parties.

"This better than you're last stripper…" said Meg's friends.

"So then the pregnancy scare was true?" asked Vivi.

Another of Meg's friends nodded.

"For the last time I'm not going to do this!" they heard Zoro yell.

"Don't you want to pay off your debt…" said Peter.

"Damn it…" muttered Zoro.

Zoro came in dressed like a cop.

"Nami… don't you dare blackmail me…" said Zoro.

"As long as you make enough money on this…" said Nami.

That's when the music began to play with Zoro began to strip.

Meanwhile at a strip club, Sanji were there with Brian, Usopp, Stewie and Quagmire.

"Who brought Quagmire again?" asked Usopp.

"I think he was already here…" said Brian.

Sanji sighed and began to began bang his head on the table.

"Hey! Stop that!" yelled Brian.

"Hey! I'm going to be a father and in a few days I'm getting married!" yelled Sanji, "How am I supposed to feel!"

Brian sighed, "I don't know why it happened… but it happened for a reason… You keep flirting with any girl while Meg needs someone to love before she goes crazy… The two of you… well I guess you were destined to be together…" said Brian.

"What did she do to you?" asked Sanji.

"She tied me up and tried to have sex with me too…" said Brian.

"Harsh…" said Sanji.

"But I know Meg already has fan girlish feelings for you… and who knows you might start showing feelings for her too…" said Brian.

"Maybe…" sighed Sanji.

And so the wedding went off with out a hitch… minus the whole thing with Peter pointing a gun Sanji the entire wedding…

"Peter…" said Lois, "Put the gun away!"

"No!" yelled Peter.

A couple months later, Meg gave birth with Sanji by her side at the hospital… and Chopper was the one who delivered.

"It's a girl…" said Chopper, he gave Meg the little blonde baby girl.

"Look she has you eyebrow…" said Meg looking the baby.

"And she's really cute…" said Sanji.

That's when the two kissed… the two first were truly happy about this… they really were.

(End of Story)

Both Luffy and Stewie stared at the site…

"That was so… sappy… "said Stewie, "I was hopping at least that the baby belong to Zoro or Usopp! That's would have been funny! That was too sappy! The next story better be funny! Or else!"

"Well it does sound funny…" said Luffy looking at the review.

"It better be… and it better not contain real romance or I will kill you author!" yelled Stewie.

That's when a brick was tossed at Stewie knocked him out.

Next Time: It's the 2nd of 3 review stories... don't worry... It's going to be extremely funny! Really! I promise!


	14. RR 2: My Stalker the Alien

A/N: This chapter is another major crossover with American Dad... anyways enjoy!

Chapter 14: RR 2: My Stalker the Alien

"Really this story better be funny!" yelled Stewie.

"Hey! Read the title!" said Luffy.

"Oh… I bet this involves Roget and Zoro in some way!" said Stewie.

(Story)

The table was set up for breakfast and everyone was coming into the room to eat.

"Yay! Time to eat!" cheered Luffy.

Sanji kicked Luffy in the face.

"Wait for Nami and Vivi first…" said Sanji.

That's when Roger the alien came into the room, "Good morning Roger." Said Lois.

Roger sat down, "Hey Lois, did you buy thus pecan sandies I asked for?" asked Roger.

"Sorry Roger, I forgot." Said Lois.

"I'm pretty sure I asked for Pecan Sandies." Said Roger, but it was quickly forgotten when Zoro walked into the room, "Good morning Zoro!"

Roger scooted in a chair… and there was another empty seat… but it was between Meg and Sanji… sit with Roger or Meg and Sanji, Roger or Meg and Sanji… Zoro swallowed his pride and sat with Meg and Sanji.

"Oh…" whined Roger.

Sometime later Zoro and Luffy were watching Scrubs.

(Cut away)

Dr. Cox was berating JD while everyone watched.

"Listen up Carol… you see this… this is the tests for Mrs. Williams. I don't know what you were think Janice when you forgot to do them, maybe you thinking about the latest boy band or maybe you thinking about that cute new coffee boy, Emma but you should really pay attention what your doing!" said Dr. Cox.

"That's it!" yelled J.D.

He grabbed Dr. Cox and began to slam his head into the desk, "I'm tired of you calling me a girls' name! My name is JD! JD!" he yelled.

He was finished Dr. Cox was either dead or unconscious laying on the floor in a bloody heap.

(End of Daydream Sequence)

"Okay! I'll do them again!" said J.D.

(End of Cutaway)

"I don't really get these shows and the cut aways." Said Luffy.

Zoro merely shrugged…

"Oh hello Zoro!" said Roger walking into the room, "I just got some new Sake upstairs. Do you want to drink some with me?"

"No…" said Zoro.

"Fine, fine… it's good stuff expensive stuff…" said Roger going up stairs, "I guess I could just wait for you upstairs incase you change your mind."

"Why don't you just go with him?" asked Luffy.

"He has this weird thing for me!" yelled Zoro, "I don't like him the way he likes me… it's creepy."

Sometime later Zoro was taking a shower, when he came out he was Roger holding a towel.

"You forgot to bring a towel, so here!" said Roger.

Zoro glared at the Alien and grabbed the towel, "Out!" he yelled.

"Fine, fine… by the way… it's true what they say about scars." Said Roger as he left the bathroom.

The next morning Zoro woke up to Roger in his face.

"Good morning sunshine!" said Roger.

That's when Zoro punched him in the face.

At breakfast Roger stared at Zoro, and began to cry, "Why doesn't he like me!" he cried and as he ran out of the room crying.

"Woke up in your face again?" asked Stewie to the swordsman.

"Yeah…" said Zoro.

"What did you this time?" asked Stewie.

"Punched him in the face." Said Zoro with a shrug.

"Oh makes sense…" said Stewie.

That night at the Drunken Clam, Zoro and Brian sitting at the bar having drinks.

"There's something that I've been waiting to ask… why do you even have an alien living with you?" asked Zoro.

"Oh it's a long story." Said Brian, "It all started one day when Peter wanted to become 18 again so he asked Death to send him back in time to when he was 18, he messed things up and wound up where Lois is married to Quagmire, Peter's married to Molly Ringwald and Dick Cheney shot Anthony Scalia, Tucker Carlson and Karl Rove." Said Brian.

"Suck for you…" said Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Brian, "Well anyways, Peter went back in time again fixed things with Lois… however due to the messing with the tine stream we now have Roger living with us."

"So in order to get rid of him I have to get make sure Peter never went back in time in the first place." Said Zoro, "I'm going to find death."

"You know death only shows up when someone dies.' Said Brian.

"I know that why I'm going to kill a hobo." Said Zoro.

"What!" yelled Brian.

That's when Zoro grabbed a bottle of whisky and left.

Sometime later a Hobo was walking near an alley when Zoro came out.

"Hey hey hobo! What some Booze?" asked Zoro.

"Booze!" cheered the hobo.

Zoro gave the hobo some booze as the hobo was drinking it Zoro prepared his swords that's when someone stopped him, it was an annoying fanfic "author" who will go unnamed.

"Hey! That's OOC of you! You don't kill anyone! You should kill him like that! Ash Ketchum should b in every chapter!" yelled the author.

Zoro's eye twitched as he sliced off the author's head, as the at hour annoyed him… also if you don't know the who the author was read the reviews of some of the parts of the New Lives saga… particularly New Lives C and New Lives: Galactic Guardians… he's been a lot better lately but he's a jackass… really no matter what he does he's still a jackass.

Anyways, that's when Death showed up.

"Oh it's this guy… I was wondering when I would see him… I know that neither heaven or hell will take so I'm just going to plant this Death Note on him." Said Death doing so, "Hey Zoro..."

"Hey there's something I want to talk to you about." Said Zoro.

Zoro told him about his plan…

"I don't know… I really hated when Peter messed up time the first time…" said Death which made Zoro glare at him, "Then again… you have beaten your world's death so many times… so I'll do it… okay… you're going to have to prevent Peter from talking to me in someway… that's the best way. But he doesn't know you at this point so you should put on a disguise."

Zoro took out a part of glasses form nowhere.

"Okay… that's going to work…" said Death sarcastically, "Also don't kill him… that will mess things up…"

"Okay… and if that alien's still there or things are too weird I can call you any time…" said Zoro.

"Well…" said Death which earned him a glare from Zoro, "Sure, fine… whatever…"

There was a flash of light, he saw Peter in the bar was about to walk up to talk to Death when Zoro took out a 2 by 4 and knocked out the idiot.

That's when there was a flash of light and Zoro was outside the Griffin house.

"Okay…" said Death, "Things are going to be different… and if you don't like them you can call me…"

"Right…" said Zoro.

Zoro entered the living room… and found Nico Robin and Franky sitting on the couch. He knew who Franky was due to spoilers and he of course met Robin… and was shocked to find them there.

"How was that bar…" said Franky looking at Zoro.

"What the…" muttered Zoro, "as long as Roger isn't around… I'll just play along…"

"Hello stud…" said Roger walking into the room.

"Death!" yelled Zoro.

Zoro was once sent to the past, where he kicked Peter in the shin… which made Peter make that noise whenever he's in pain.

That's when there was a flash of light… and he was outside again, he opened the door to find Kuina… as an angel and Tashegi sitting on the couch.

"What the fuck…" muttered Zoro.

"Hello Zoro!" said Roger walking into the room.

That's when 4 girls that Zoro has never seen in his life tackled the alien.

"What's this…" said Zoro twitching slightly.

Read Accidental Love… don't worry I'll update it soon, I promise!

Zoro twitched at the advertisement and shouted "Death!"

Zoro was once again in the past and punched Peter in the gut before being whisked away back to the present.

He sighed and entered the house where he found Luffy watching TV… and for some reason Luffy's brother Ace sleeping on the couch.

"Okay…" said Zoro.

That's when a monster appeared Luffy yelled out "Oh no! Ace wake up! A monster is attacking!" yelled Luffy, "Come on Zoro! Transform!"

"Transform?" asked Zoro that's when he found something in his pocket, it was a green wand "What the hell…"

Read the New Lives Saga! With New Lives, New Lives R, New Lives C and don't forget New Lives: Outers Awaken and New Lives R: The Movie and also enjoy New Lives Galactic Guardians, co written by AshK.

"Hey will you stop it with the advertisements for your other fics… and please don't send me to another world where I'm a Soul Reaper or the cast of Naruto are with us as siblings or something." Said Zoro.

Fine… but anyways read Bleached Marimo and The Biju Biju Fruit…

"Death! Just send me back already!" yelled Zoro.

Death sent him back, but due to certain reasons, I'm going to say was he did to Peter. But he reappeared in front of the house, when he opened the door he saw no one there.

"What's going on?" he asked.

That's when Sanji, Luffy and Peter entered the room… as zombies!

"Death!" yelled Zoro.

"Oh you couldn't let me have some fun… could you?" asked Death sending him back to past.

After stopping Peter in some way, Zoro wound up back in front of the house… he entered the room, where Nami was laughing nervously as him.

"Hi Zoro…" she said, "I know you wanted me to pay you back… sorry."

"That's okay…" said Zoro, "So she owes me money." He thought.

That's when Sanji bowed down to him, "Sorry I didn't know you were in the room…" said Sanji.

"Okay… that's weird…" he thought.

"Hey Zoro! Can't you tell me the story of how you beat Mihawk?" asked Chopper.

"That's weird…" thought Zoro, "There's no gay alien any where is there?"

"Gary Alien, why would there be a gay alien?" asked Lois.

"That's fine with me… can someone go get me Sake…" said Zoro.

"Sake? What's sake?" asked Sanji.

"Death!" yelled Zoro.

Death showed up and sent him back in time… every stared at the spot where Zoro was standing… then it began to rain.

"Oh yeah! It's raining again!" cheered Peter.

He ran outside and began to ay in the rain.

"Peter! You know the court order! You're not allowed to play in the rain." Said Lois.

"Says you!" yelled a clearly drink Peter who collapsed.

Back with Zoro he she just knocked out Peter with a beer bottle… that's when he was sent back to present... well sort of… he was expecting to be sent to some kid's bedroom.

"What's going on?" asked Zoro.

"Oh wow you're Zoro!" said a kid with buck teeth wearing a silly pink hat, "I wished on fairy godparents that you could be here to teach me how to sword fight."

"Sorry kid… I'm sort of messing with time so I would have to live with an alien." Said Zoro.

"Fine…" sighed the boy who looked disappointed.

"Why don't you call Ichigo Kurosaki here instead?" asked Zoro with a smirk.

"That's a good idea!" said the boy, "Cosmo! Wanda! I wish Ichigo Kurosaki."

That's when his fairy godparents summoned Ichigo from Bleach.

"What the…" said Ichigo, "Zoro! What the!"

"Sorry Ichigo…" said Zoro with a smirk, "Hey death! Can you get me out of here!"

That's when Zoro disappeared… "I'll get you next Zoro!" muttered Ichigo.

"Hey can you teach me how to sword fight?" asked the boy.

"Fine…" mutter Ichigo.

Back with Zoro after saving Horace's life (well more like preventing form falling and summoning Death", Zoro was sent to another living room… but it was the Griffin's

"Wow Zoro! Where did you come from?" asked Luffy.

"You really don't want to know…" said Zoro looking around.

That's when certain CIA agent entered the room… that' right Stan Smith, "Hey Luffy, Zoro!"

"So Stan… how the portal coming along?" asked Luffy.

"The guys said that it would be ready in another two weeks… but you're on your way home…" said Stan.

"So we're on out way home… we're not with the Griffin's but it's good enough… and Roger's not here… perfect…" thought Zoro with a smirk.

That's of course when Roger entered the room, "Hello big boy!" said Roger, "Where have you been!"

"Death!" yelled Zoro.

That's when Death appeared, "You know what! I'm out! I don't care if you made your world's Death go insane… I'm not going to help you any more! Good bye!" yelled Death who disappeared.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" yelled Zoro.

"That's was weird." Said Stan.

(End of Story)

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" yelled Stewie.

"Enjoy the next story!" said Luffy.

Remember read the stories advertised in the chapter… their good stories… really…

"Will you give that up?" asked Stewie.

Never!

Next Time: It's the final suggestion... what is the story? Find out next time!


	15. RR 3: Stewie and the Power of Youth!

A/N: Yay! This story has reached over 10,000 hits! Only a few of my stories have reached that point! Well enjoy the next chapter! Yay!

Chapter 15: RR 3: Stewie and the Power of Youth!

"All right here's the final story before things become canon again!" yelled Luffy.

"Damn it! This story just had to be about me!" yelled Stewie, "And it's in an extremely embarrassing story"

"Why it's that embarrassing…" said Luffy who read the idea.

Stewie began to twitch, "Just start the story"

(Story)

The Straw Hats were all watching TV, when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go get it!" said Luffy.

"Remember the fan girl poking stick." Said Usopp.

Luffy picked up a stick and answered the door… fortunately it wasn't a fan girl but a somewhat familiar looking man in sunglasses.

"Do I know you?" asked Luffy.

"No! And we weren't in Shonen Jump together!" said the man, "Here's free doughnuts and green spandex! I have to go!"

The man ran away as quickly as a possible.

"The man gave us free doughnuts." Said Luffy he opened the box to find it wads green which even didn't look appetizing to him.

"Any one want green donuts." Said Luffy.

"I do not like green doughnuts, green doughnuts make me go nuts." Said Zoro.

Everyone in the room stared at him and then shrugged.

"Well I'm not eating them." Said Luffy.

They heard oinks in the background, Chopper went to the window.

"What do you know… there's a flock of pigs." Said Chopper.

"Well that speaks for itself." Said Nami.

"Who's going to eat these doughnuts then?" asked Luffy.

That's when Stewie entered the room, "Hey I was wondering if you saw any of my genetic experiments flying around." Said Stewie.

"Pigs?" asked Nami.

"Hey Stewie! Want a donut?" asked Luffy.

"I don't want a donut…" said Stewie.

Luffy ran towards Stewie, who just ran away, after a few minutes Luffy managed to tackle Stewie and forced the donut in the super genius baby's mouth.

"You son of bitch! I'm going... you know what... that donut was quite good… it was youthful…" said Stewie who then kicked him in the face grabbed the rest of the donuts and the green spandex and ran off.

"That was weird." Said Vivi.

And the Straw Hats continued to watch TV.

Later that night during dinner.

"Dinner Stewie!" called Lois.

That's when Stewie came into the room… dressed in green spandex and a beetles wig.

"What are you wearing Stewie?" asked Meg.

"Shut up Meg." Said Peter who then turned to Stewie and said "What are you wearing!"

"It's wonderful isn't it? It's very youthful… the spandex came with the doughnuts and I found the wig in the attic." Said Stewie.

Peter however was no longer paying attention as Luffy asked Peter to look down his shirt and spell attic.

"A-T-T-I-C" said Peter who then looked at Luffy and said "Good one."

"Idiots." Mumbled Nami.

"Why are you dressed like that?" asked Usopp.

"I just thought this new look is very youthful!" yelled Stewie then giving the thumbs up and smiled with his teeth shining brightly.

"Okay… that's really creeping me out…" said Zoro scooting away form him.

"I am in the Springtime of my Youth! How is that creepy!" yelled Stewie.

Everyone scooted away from Stewie at the kitchen table.

Littlie did they know was that it was only the begging.

Sometime later Nami was reading a book about pyramid schemes and how to make one when Stewie ran into the room.

"There she is my youthful blossom!" said Stewie, "Go on a date with me!"

"What!" yelled Nami.

That's when Brian ran into the room, "I just thought I heard something impossible from this room!"

"Stewie just asked to go on a date with me!" yelled Nami.

"What?" said Brian in shock, "But aren't you… you know…"

"Aren't I what?" asked Stewie.

"You know… like Bon Clay…" said Nami.

"What do you mean like him?" asked Stewie.

"You know…" said Brian.

"I don't dress up in a tutu and do ballet." Said Stewie.

"No… no… not that." Said Nami, "You know those stories those crazed girls about Zoro that usually involve Sanji or Luffy."

"What stories… you mean the buddy comedies?" asked Stewie.

"You don't go on that site do you?" asked Nami.

"Nope… not at all." Said Stewie.

"So you have no idea what we're talking about." Said Brian.

"Not at all." Said Stewie.

"Well… I'll be leaving now then." Said Nami who then ran away.

Sometime later Stewie was washing the dishes, when Vivi and Lois walked in on him.

"Oh Stewie! You're doing the dishes." Said Lois surprised.

"Yes! If I don't do 10,000 dishes then I will do 100 laps around the house." Said Stewie.

"But we don't have that much dishes." Said Vivi.

Stewie, "Then I shall do those laps right now!" said Stewie who ran out of the house.

Not too long later there were a family meeting.

"Okay Stacie's acting straggly." Said Lois.

"Yeah, he's acting weirder than that new Disney Movie!" said Peter.

(Cut Away)

"You have seen Disney heroes such as Tarzan and Hercules… now meet the newts one! Van Hellsing in… Disney's Dracula!" said the voice over, "Staring Matt Damon as Van Helsing! Christopher Walken as Dracula and Stephen Colbert and Steve Carrel as Hammer and Stake"

It shows a talking hammer and a talking stake.

"Come on! Come on! I want to go kill Dracula!" said the stake voided by Steve Carrel.

The hammer bonked the stake on the head "No not yet! We have to find him first!" said the hammer voiced by Stephen Colbert.

"You guys are silly!" said Van Helsing.

"Laugh, cry, wonder what the hell was the new guy thinking when they made this movie with Disney's Dracula! Coming soon!" said the movie theater voice over.

(End of cut away)

I know he's acting like someone I know…" said Luffy, "But I can't put my finger on it."

"Does anyone want to play the Jeopardy Song or should we just leave it at that?" asked Sanji.

""Let's just leave it that." Said Nami with a shrug.

"That's it! It must have been the free doughnuts he ate!" said Peter, "That must be the cause!"

"Sure the doughnuts made him do it." Said Brian sarcastically.

"Let's go find that fiend that gave him the doughnuts and beat him up." Said Luffy.

"All right!" said Peter taking out a chain and began to swing it around.

"But Peter!" said Lois.

"Give it up… you know there's no changing their minds." Said Nami.

Lois sighed in defeat. "Fine!" she sighed.

"Yay!" cheered both.

"I need a drink," muttered Lois.

Sometime later with Brian and Chopper's noses they found the perp who did, they were at a rather nice house.

"Okay… when he open the door we punch him in the gut." Said Luffy.

"I say we smash his knee caps." Said Peter.

"So are we even needed any more?" asked Chopper.

"I don't think so." Said Brian, "Let's go home."

As the two left the door opened.

"Oh no!" said the man who then shut the door or at least tried… both of them broke down the door.

"Who are you and what did you do my little boy?" asked Peter.

"Wait! I know you!" said Luffy, "You're the closet perv… the one from Naruto!"

"I am not a closest pervert!" said Ebisu (yes… that's the closet pervert's name).

"What did you do to my little boy!" yelled Peter.

"It wasn't my fault! They bribed me!" yelled Ebisu.

"You bribed you and with what!" yelled Peter.

"They did! And it was with a copy of Make Out Paradise!" yelled Ebisu.

"See you are a closet pervert!" said Luffy.

"Hey Ebisu…" said Guy walking into the room, "Oh no!"

Peter tackled Guy for obvious reasons.

"Guy-Sensei!" cried Lee who then noticed Luffy in the room, "Hey Luffy!"

"Hey Lee!" said Luffy happily.

"What did you do to my little boy! He's acting like your deranged clone!" cried Peter.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Both the auteur and person who suggested the idea made me do it!" yelled Guy.

That's it… you're getting in a future story… I don't know which one… maybe the climactic battle in New Lives C but it's going to happen.

"Oh man…" sighed Guy he then took out a small vile, "Here you go! Here's the antidote… he'll be fixed in no time!"

"Thank you!" said Peter grabbing it, "Let's go Luffy!"

"Say hi for Naruto for me!" said Luffy.

"Yosh! If I don't I will do 1,000 leg squats!" said Lee.

Sometime later back home, after giving Stewie the antidote things were back to normal again.

"Man I can't believe that happened... why didn't anyone hit me… I would have liked that." Said Stewie.

Everyone shrugged…

"Well that's over… now I can enjoy a nice quiet time without one of my kids acting a like a crazy anime character." Said Peter.

"I don't know… some guy in a scarf showed up and gave Chris some churros and a blonde afro wig." Said Vivi.

That's when Chris, dressed like Bo-bobo came into the room.

"Let's go fight those hair hunters!" he said.

There was a silence in the room while he suddenly in a dress.

"Here we go again!" said Luffy and Peter.

(End of story)

Stewie stared at the camera "What the hell! That was worse than the first one… and it wasn't just me acting like Lee and Guy… no… that could have been a normal chapter! It could have fit in continuity! Really! It reminds me of that What If chapter where everything is wrapped up at the end." He ranted.

":You mean the one where I became smart!" said Luffy.

"Yeah… man I hated that chapter so much! I hope nothing like that happens ever again!" ranted Stewie.

"Next chapter things are back into continuity! Enjoy!" said Luffy.

Next Time: Stewie is tired of Luffy's antics and decides to make him smart. While it's nice at first Luffy quickly finds that he's unhappy and wants to be his old self again. Of course in order for him to become his old self, crazy stupid schemes must be done... what will happen? Find out next time!


	16. Smarter Luffy

A/N: Well I have to give credit to winter knight at some points of this chapter... he helped with some of the jokes, which explains his cameo. Also as thanks I'm going to recommend Straw Hat Guy in the Family Guy section, it's a great story... except try to ignore all the jokes involving me... it came from a bad time in our friendship and neither one of us would like to talk about it. Well enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 16: Smarter Luffy

Stewie paced back and forth, he was sick of the fat man's antics then came the Straw Hats… and then it got worse… Luffy and the Fat man became the best of friends. The two them were idiots together… Not only that but by self Luffy was even worse… And he was tired of Luffy's antics… really tired. That's when he came up with the perfect plan…

"This is perfect." Laughed Stewie who began to laugh evilly.

Sometime later Stewie was waiting in the shadows of the hallway waiting for Luffy to come by.

"Oh man! I have to use the bathroom!" yelled Luffy.

Stewie decided to wait until he came out of the bathroom, after about 20 minutes he came out with a bag of empty air sanitizer cans… with all the food especially meat he eats it has to be stinky in there.

"Hello Straw Hat!" yelled Stewie coming out of the shadows holing a laser gun.

"Hey Stewie… are you trying ti kill Lois again?" he asked.

"No! I'm not!" said Stewie who then shot Luffy with the laser which made him pass out.

Stewie ran away and waited for someone… Lois found Luffy, she quickly realized he wasn't moving "Oh my good Luffy! Luffy! CHOPPER! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO LUFFY!"

Sometime later, everyone was waiting outside of Meg's room while Chopper examined Luffy.

"I really hope that he's all right." Said Lois.

Stewie smiled evilly… it was all too perfect.

That's when Chopper came into the room…

"Chopper, what's wrong with him?" asked Nami.

"Well, it's strange, it's like his brain suddenly over loaded." Said Chopper, "I don't know how it happened, but he should be fine soon."

"Okay that's good…" said Peter.

"Ow my head…" came Luffy's voice form the bedroom.

Everyone came into the room.

"Luffy are you all right?" asked Peter.

"Peter can you lower the Hertz? It feels like someone hit me with Michelangelo's stature of David." Said Luffy in a tone that didn't sound like his usual tone.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"What?" asked Peter.

"You know Hertz… the…" said Luffy but before he could finish Nami placed her hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" asked Nami.

"I don't believe I have a fever in access of 98.6 degrees if that's what you're thinking." Said Luffy.

That's when everyone in the room screamed (expect for Stewie)… even Luffy when he realized why they were screaming.

"It appears I have emcee a genius." Said Luffy.

Later they were all sitting around the kitchen table.

"So somehow I become a genius all of sudden… quite peculiar." Said Luffy.

"Um… what?" asked Peter.

"I think you might have to dumb yourself sown for Peter." said Lois.

"You're quite right since he is mentally challenged." Said Luffy.

"What?" asked Peter who then shook his head, "Either way this the best that happened to any one of us since… since… damn it, the author's running out of ideas again."

(Cut away)

Emma Iveli (me) was currently at a tank for of manatees training them to use topic balls.

"Come on take the topic balls and put into the tank…" I said intrusting the manatees.

That's when winter knight walked up to me, "Hey that's cheating you know." Said winter knight.

"Hey I'm not the one who taught my cat to pick out video tapes for me for Straw Hat Guy." I said.

(Cut away within cutaway)

"Come on Katherine, go pick out a tape." Said winter knight to his kitty motioning to self of videotapes.

The cat jumped up and randomly picked out a videotape. She grabbed it in her mouth and gave it to winter knight…

"Debby does Dallas? I didn't put this in there. Go pick another tape." Said winter knight.

Katherine the cat began to hiss at him.

"Okay, okay… I'll watch it, I'll watch." Said winter knight.

The cat meowed happily.

(End of Cut aways)

It had been a few days since Luffy unexpectedly became smart… While it was nice at first, he quickly found that he was unhappy, very unhappy… he was just laying on the sofa like a lump.

"What's wrong Luffy?" asked Peter.

"I'm not happy like this! I hate meat! I find myself questioning how Devil Fruits work! The only good thing about this is that I mange to convince a few fan girls I'm not gay." Said Luffy, "I want to be stupid again…"

"I have an idea…" said Peter.

"What?" asked Luffy.

"We just stick a crayon up your nose and into your brain." Said Peter.

That's when the blue haired lawyer showed up and cleared his throat.

"Damn it!" muttered Peter, "Looks like we're going to have to find another way. Quick! To the ChallengePeter!" said Peter.

Both Peter and Luffy went to the back yard and got into a space shuttle that looked like Peter's face… that's when Peter it on… it soared in the air then crashed into Joe's house.

"What the hell Peter!" yelled Joe.

"Sorry Joe… Peter wasn't thinking." Said Luffy.

"This is the third something like this happened!" yelled Joe.

"Look I already said I was sorry! Eesh!" yelled Peter.

Joe muttered something under his breath about something.

Something later Luffy was sitting behind a cat that was in some sort of harness.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Luffy.

"Doing drugs is the only way." Said Peter, "Unfortunately I don't have any drugs on me so Cheesing off will have to do."

Peter took out another cat and the cat in the harness peed in Luffy's face… that's when Luffy began to trip.

(Tripping Cat Pee Fantasy)

Luffy found himself in a field and saw a horrifying sight… the Teletubbies! The looked up at the sun and saw a baby's face.

"Tubby tustrad! Tubby tustrad! Yay!" said the Teletubbies.

"Why could I wind up in a place with the girl with the rockin' tits…" muttered Luffy.

(End of Tripping Cat Pee Fantasy)

Sometime later Luffy and Peter were sitting around the table… thinking.

"What else can we do?" asked Luffy.

"I got it! It's perfect! It's the best idea I had since selling faulty fire extinguishers in San Francisco." Said Peter.

(Flashback)

Peter with a cart of fire extinguishers was walking into a group of Pro Tibet protesters.

"Fire extinguishers, fire extinguishers, prefect for putting out the Olympic torch! Fire extinguishers!" called out Peter.

"I want one!" yelled a protester.

"I want one too!" said another.

"I'll take a dozen!" yelled yet another .

And soon he was sold out, then Peter took out a radio "Yes, Newsom… they're completely unaware" he said into the radio, "Yes… that's great for both of us… they have no idea that the route you gave was a decoy! Hahahaahaha!" he laughed evilly. Dun Dun Dun!

(End of Flashback)

"If I remember now that's the only time I acted evil" said Peter, "Well let's go, to the Petertanic!"

The two got into a boat with Peter's face on it…

"Um Peter…" said Luffy, "A ship can't go on land."

"Says you." Said Peter.

And so the Petertanic sailed… then crashed into Joe's house.

"Why do you keep doing this!" yelled Joe.

Later they were outside and Usopp was video tapping the two.

"Hi I'm Peter Griffin and I'm going to stuff at my friends head." Said Peter.

"Peter why are you filming this?" asked Luffy.

That's when Peter began to threw random thing at Luffy's head: a blowing ball, a watermelon, typewriter, a cow and as the saying goes… a kitchen sink… and nothing effected Luffy's brain.

"Damn it!" yelled Peter.

Sometime later they were brainstorming once again.

"So Luffy do you have ideas, since your smart now?" asked Peter.

"Sorry… but it takes an idiot to make me an idiot again." Said Luffy.

"Say Luffy." Said Meg walking into the room and getting a soda, "Have you thought about what even made you smart to begin with."

"That's a great idea Meg." Said Luffy.

That's when Peter hit in the face.

"What did I do?" asked Luffy.

"You listened to Meg's idea, no matter how good it is, you must never listen to them!" yelled Peter.

"But she has a point." Said Luffy.

Peter slapped him in the face again.

"I'll meet you later." Mouth Luffy, which Meg nodded to.

Both of them were on the all way where Luffy became smart.

"So what do you remember happened before?" asked Meg.

"Well I remember I had to o use the bathroom and when I came out and then…" said Luffy that's when he realized it, "I figured it out!"

"What?" asked Meg.

"It randomly happened!" said Luffy.

"Oh… okay… I guess it will just be a mystery then." Said Meg with a sigh who then walked away.

"Sorry Meg… but I can't let you get involved in this… maybe if you were a member of my crew but not like this!" thought Luffy.

Luffy ran to Stacie's room… "Stewie! I know you're in here."

"I know you would figure it out." Said Stewie sitting in the spinning chair, "I wasn't sure when you would."

"Change me back right now! I'm not happy like this!" yelled Luffy.

"Sorry but I'm happy when your unhappy." Said Stewie with an evil laugh.

Luffy grabbed Stewie and was going t punch him but stopped himself for some reason.

"So I knew you be smart enough to not punch a baby." Said Stewie laughing.

"I won't hit you." Said Luffy but then had an intelligent smirk, "But let's just ay if you have some secret plans to take over the world I have the feeling they're all going to fail."

"h really…" said Stewie figuring out what Luffy meant.

"That's right, your plans for world domination is going end up worse than L's last doctor visit." Said Luffy.

(Cut away)

Dr. Hartman walked in on L sitting like he usually did waiting in the examination room.

"L, I'm sorry I have bad news… you have diabetes." Said Dr. Hartman.

"So what does that mean?" asked L.

"That means you can never have sweets again." Said Dr. Hartman.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" yelled L.

(End of cut away)

A few days later Stewie was in a rampaging giant teddy bear like… when suddenly it collapsed.

"Blast!" yelled Stewie.

"Look for these?" asked Luffy spinning gears on his fingers.

"Damn it!" yelled Stewie.

The next day, Stewie was testing out a new version of his classic weather-controlling device.

"All right, how about a snow day." Said Stewie.

That's when the beam shot into the sky and clouds began to form… That's when a lighting struck "What the duce!" yelled Stewie.

"It's interesting that you didn't think of installing a fire wall into it." Said Luffy with some sort of remote, he then pressed a few buttons and it began to rain right above Stewie's head.

"Damn it!" yelled Stewie.

The day after that Stewie was hanging upside in his diaper yelling "How the hell did you beat me this time!"

"I have no idea other than the fact I won." Said Luffy with a shrug.

Sometime later Stewie was pacing around his room thinking about something.

"So are you ready to concede?" asked Luffy in the doorway.

"Fine… but you must never use clever ways to stop me again." Said Stewie.

"If you're making me an idiot then I wouldn't be able to." Said Luffy.

"Good point." Said Stewie who then took out the same laser from before, flipped a switch and shot it at Luffy.

"Did it work?" asked Luffy.

Luffy began to think and he was sure he heard crickets in his head, "I'm an idiot again!" cheered Luffy.

Luffy ran out of the room…

Sometime later down stairs… everyone was bored.

"It's been so quiet since Luffy become smart." Said Usopp.

"I can't be believe he decided to become stupid again on his own… I really hope it works though." Said Peter.

That's when Luffy jumped though the window shouting "Who wants lottery tickets!"

"Does that mean you're you again?" asked Usopp.

"Sure am!" yelled Luffy, "Now…"

That's when the blue haired lawyer appeared again and cleared his throat.

"Oh right… that entrance…" said Luffy who then punched the blue haired lawyer out of the room.

"All right! This calls for a celebration!" cheered Peter, "Let's all go on a ride on the Peterrail!"

Sometime later Joe was… um… going though his house when he saw something off.

"Bonnie? Since when has there monorail tracks going though the house?" yelled Joe.

That's when a monorail with Peter's face went though the house and destroying it once again.

"Peter!" yelled Joe.

And so everything was normal again! Well as normal as it can get…

Next Time: The Straw Hats and Griffins visit Lois' parents. Carter tries to tear apart Luffy and Peter's friendship, but what happens when they find out? Meanwhile Nami ties to butter up Barbra so she get some of them money... What will happen? Find out next time!


	17. The Natural Order

A/N: Man this chapter didn't want to be written... really it didn't. Hopefully you'll find it enjoyable... especially at the end. Remember couldn't come up with some of the stuff... Anyways you know the deal with the Overhaul, request a crossover that's not on the list though PM or review. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 17: The Natural Order

The Griffins and the Straw Hats were stuffed into one car once again.

"So we really have to see your parents/" asked Nami.

"Yes, daddy heard that we're hosting pirates from another dimension… he wants to see if you a danger to his assets." said Lois.

The Straw Hats stared at her…

"What's that is Luffy again?" asked Peter.

It should be pointed out that Luffy was tied up and gagged.

Peter tried to crash the car into a tree, but Lois grabbed the wheel so he wouldn't crash into a tree.

"We've been though this… we're not going to crash the car into a tree." said Lois.

"Oh come on Lois." said Peter, "Carter's going to try something. Remember when he got me that solid gold iPod."

(Flashback)

"Here Peter!" said Carter tossing Peter a solid gold iPod.

"Wow! A solid god iPod… wait… it's probably defective or something." said Peter.

"No… it works…" said Carter.

Peter smiled happily.

"It's just been under horse manure for the last 2 years." said Carter.

Peter dropped it and ran away crying.

(End of Flashback)

They arrived at the stately Pewterschmidt estate.

"This is your parents house?" asked Nami who them smiled evilly.

"Maybe you should have left Nami at the house." said Vivi.

Everyone else nodded.

That's when Lois' parents met them at the walk way.

"So these are the pirated who live with you." said Carter, "So I won't have to use three navy seals to kill them each with a single bullet."

The pirates glared at him.

"Okay… okay… I get it, it's like the Holocaust to you." muttered Carter.

"Hey Mr. Pewterschmidt." said Peter.

Carter took out a cattle prod and used it on him, causing Peter to fall to the ground.

"Hey that wasn't nice!" yelled Luffy.

Carter did the same to Luffy.

"Why isn't this working?" asked Carter.

"Oh I'm made of rubber." said Luffy.

"How did that happen?" asked Carter.

"Yo ho ho! He took a bite of Gum Gum!" yelled Peter suddenly healed.

Carter once again used the cattle prod on him.

Carter narrowed his eyes at Peter, he could feel that both he and Luffy had become good friends… Maybe a way to get to him would be turn his friendship and have the two hate each other… yes… that would be the perfect idea.

Hours later…

Luffy was slamming Carter's head into a wall.

"How dare you try to do that! That was pure evil!" yelled Luffy.

"The preview said that the plot would be me trying teat your friendship apart! What gives!" yelled Carter.

I only gave a hint of the plot… I didn't delve onto the true plot… so ha!

Meanwhile everyone watched Nami suck up to Barbra.

"So when is she going to steal the wallet?" asked Brian.

"I promised Nami that I'll let her barrow the credit card if she doesn't steal anything from my parents." said Lois, "She's just sucking up to get money and free things."

"Oh great, your going to spoil her." muttered Zoro.

"She's going to be more spoiled than the writer's cat a month after she got that new laptop." said Stewie.

(Cut away)

Emma Iveli was working on her lap top while sitting on her bed when her cat got on to the bed, when her cat pushed her lap top off her lap and curled up on said lap, she began to nudge the cat to get of her lap.

"Come on… get off… people want to read this story and it needs to be on my lap for me to type." said Emma.

"No." said the cat, "It's nice and warm."

"Fine." said Emma who place her lap top beside her and just went online.

(End of Cut away)

That's when Peter and Carter came though the room laughing together.

"Why are they getting along?" asked Lois.

"Oh I threatened to beat up your dad if he didn't along with Peter." said Luffy joining the conversation.

Lois blinked for a second then shrugged… she honestly didn't care any more.

The next say, the members of the crew that wouldn't have a plot in this chapter, along with Stewie and Brian were watching TV… when a sudden news report happened.

(TV)

"Tornado has recently hit Kansas dumping a whole lot of midgets onto one Kansas town." said the news anchor.

It then shifted… to the scene of a bunch of people… who looked like the Munchkins from the Wizard of Oz complaining.

"I don't know what happened… just that something weird happened!" yelled the Munchkin.

(End of TV)

"Oh crap." said Brian.

"What?" asked Chopper.

"Ha! Pay up!" yelled Stewie.

"Look we need more proof." said Brian.

"What's going on?" asked Vivi.

"We bet that if the old man and fat man got along the natural order of things would be destroyed." said Stewie, "The Munchkin's coming here is proof of this."

"So are we going to do something?" asked Usopp.

"Depends." said Brian.

"Depends on what?" asked Usopp.

"The word count." muttered Brian.

That's right I'm not inspired by this story right now and is just writing for the sake of writing it… No kitty… get off my lap and I mean it… Uh… I mean… yeah… (goes check word count). I think that It would be a good thing to restore the natural order of things.

"Wow you must be really uninspired now." said Usopp.

Yes, OI had always intended for this chapter be about the natural order being destroyed by a forced Friendship between Carter and Peter… but I don't feel like it right now…

Anyways… Brian and Zoro went to go find Luffy.

"We need to explain some things to you." said Zoro.

"Is that the natural order of things is being destroyed?" asked Luffy.

"Wait… you being smart was last chapter." said Brian.

"No… it's just weird things have been happening." said Luffy.

"Oh… what happened?" asked Brian.

"Well you see." said Luffy, "There was this vortex in the kitchen and the three of us began to throw things into it when a note came back to tell us to stop throwing garage into the dimension. Then that blue haired lawyer showed up and told us what made the portal after giving us a cease and desist… whatever that is."

"Did you beat him up at least?" asked Brian.

Luffy nodded…

"Okay… fine…" said Brian.

"So…" said Zoro.

"I don't think Emma's inspirited enough to do a good bye scene with the Pewterschmidts." said Brian.

"So how are we going to end the chapter." said Luffy.

"Ladies and gentlemen… Mr. Conway Twitty." said Brian.

(Insert Conway Twitty performance here)

Next Time: Vivi, Usopp, Chopper, Meg, Chris and Carue all deicide to go on an adventure after realizing they need some screen time. What sort of adventure... well it's just an adventure... hopefully nothing bad will happen... right... RIGHT?


	18. Let’s go on an Adventure!

A/N: Well I meant to update on Friday but I was busy... and I was busy all weekend. This is for Technomaru's birthday (which was on Friday) he helped write the chapter: Came up with the plot, the cutaways (even wrote the first) and even two of his character's appear... Happy belated Birthday... even though I already got you the One Piece DVD box set and the Brook figure. Enjoy the chapter... oh and Technomaru isn't into Necrophilia by the way... he just likes the idea of it with Bleach jokes apparently...

Chapter 18: Let's go on an Adventure!

Chris, Meg, Vivi, Usopp Chopper and Carue were watching TV, bored. Nothing was happening when suddenly Peter, Luffy, Brian and Zoro came down holding a large crate.

"What in the crate?" asked Chopper.

"Uh… Nothing." Said Peter somewhat nervously.

"Get me out of here!" said something banging around in the crate.

"That sounded like James Woods." Said Usopp.

"Don't be silly." Said Peter who turned to the others, "Out, out, out!"

They ran out of the house.

"That's it!" shouted Chopper, "We need to go on an adventure."

"Chopper's right! We need to do something! And not just play Monopoly or something!" shouted Meg.

"Shut up Meg!" shouted Chris punching Meg.

"I know… let's all meet back here in an hour with ideas." Said Usopp.

"So we're really going to do this?" asked Vivi.

And hour later, the group came back with ideas… well more like Chris was the only one with an idea.

"I go this medicine from Mr. Goldman's store! With this we're all go on our own adventures!" said Chris holding up a bunch of cough syrup.

"Chris that's a worse idea than when Rukia and Ichigo finally did it!" said Meg.

(Cutaway begins)

Rukia and Ichigo are naked under the covers of their bed with a look of dread on their faces.

"D...d...d....did it count as necrophilia?" asked Ichigo

"I don't know... I lived ten of your lifetimes so being in the sack with me is like being in the sack with either Goldie Hawn or your great great grandmother." Replied Rukia.

"I think I should put on some music to get my mind off of that." Said Ichigo tuned on the stereo and that played "Dead Girls" by Voltaire and it has lyrics that go:

"Dead girls like me

Can't you see?

Only dead girls like me

Oh,

Dead girls like me

Can't you see?

Only dead girls don't walk away from me

Sad as it seems"

Ichigo threw the radio out the window.

"Let's watch some MTV instead!" said Ichigo.

MTV happened to be showing "Mary Jane's Last Dance" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers and it shows Tom Petty dancing with a dead woman played by Kim Basinger. Ichigo just turns off the TV and just goes to sleep out of frustration.

(End of Cutaway)

"Do you have any other suggestions?" asked Meg.

"I have another idea." Said Chris.

Later at the Mall…

"What are we doing here?" asked Vivi.

"We're going to ask the guy at Hot Topic where the Cartoon Characters are." Said Chris.

"Where did you get that idea?" asked Usopp.

"Drawn Together, it was such an awesome show… expect for that episode where Captain Hero went to the after life..." said Chris.

(Cutaway)

Captain Hero was walking though the Seireitei when he saw Yachiru riding on a Donkey.

"She like 12, she's riding a donkey and she's dead… jackpot." Said Captain Hero.

"What did you say?" asked Kenpachi about to kill him.

Of course this being drawn together Captain Hero getting killed just means he returns back to life in the living world.

(End of Cut Away)

The large group arrived at Hot Topic. Chris walked over to the clerk.

"Excuse me, where do you keep the cartoon characters?" asked Chris.

"Well…" said the Hot Topic clerk who noticed the Straw Hats.

"It's the Straw Hats!" yelled the Clerk taking out a tranquilizer gun, "I didn't think that they would be there already."

He pushed a button and the gates closed in front of the store.

"Hey! I wanted to shop for some twilight stuff!" yelled a girl outside.

"I don't' care about the animals, but Usopp is so annoying that people will loads of cash just to torture you Usopp." Said the clerk with an evil smirk.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Vivi.

"Well you see I don't care for the bird or the reindeer… however Princess there are people after your head. Or rather your body." Said the clerk.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" said the leader of the WG cult popping out of nowhere, "WE SHALL FEED HER PIES, LARD, HAMBURGERS, ICE CREAM, AND PIZZA LACED WITH PEANUT BUTTER AND MARSHMALLOWS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Thanks a lot Chris, because of you Vivi's going to the object of Wait Gain fans." Said Meg glaring at Chris.

"Shit up Meg!" shouted Chris.

"I have n idea!" said Usopp.

Taking out his slingshot he shot both the WG Cult leader and the clerk in the face with Tabasco sauce then blew up the gate.

"Run!" shouted Chopper.

"Wait!" shouted Chris, "Puffy Ami Yumi! Play us a song!"

Puffy Ami Yumi were there for no apparent reason.

"But we already did this joke." Said Ami.

"But I liked it." Said Chris.

"Fine." Sighed Yumi.

That's when K2G began to play.

Everyone ran out of the store.

"Get them!" shouted the clerk.

The good guys ran into a spinning clothes rack in a clothes store. The WG Cult leader found them, causing them to run again.

They ran into a cool anime store and hid. The Hot Topic Clerk found even they were hiding amongst plushies.

They ran into the food court with the two bad guys still tailing them.

That's when Edna from Technomaru's stories suddenly showed up and bashed their faces in with a big stick.

"Thanks Edna!" said Vivi.

"No problem…" said Edna, "It was part of the birthday present for Technomaru that I appear."

"Oh… okay… well we be going now." Said Usopp.

They all left the mall.

They got back to Griffin house to find Peter and Luffy watching TV.

"So how was your adventure?" asked Peter.

"How did you know we went on an adventure?" asked Chris.

"I don't know…" said Luffy.

"Me neither." Said Peter with a shrug.

"It sucked." Muttered Meg.

"We wound up being chased by the leader of the WG cult and the a Hit Topic Clerk." Said Chopper.

"Well it sounds better than that time my friends dared me to commit necrophilia." Said Peter.

(Flashback)

Peter was in bed with Rukia.

"So I take it this counts." Said Peter.

Rukia on the other hand whacked him in the face

(End of Flashback)

"That's weird… all three cut away gags involve Bleach and Necrophilia." Said Usopp.

"Let's just ignore it." Said Peter.

"So… um…" said Vivi trying to change the subject, "What happened to that crate from earlier?"

"It's being examined by top men." Said Peter.

"Who?" asked Vivi.

"Top men." Repeated Peter.

Somewhere in some sort of giant warehouse the crate was being hidden away where no one could ever find it.

Next Time: A bunch of Yaoi fan girls kidnap Zoro and tries to inject him with the Gay Gene! However they have the wrong gene! What will happen? Meanwhile someone's stole one of my topic balls for my Manatee Tank! Will I catch the thief? Find out next time!


	19. The Gene

A/N: Sorry, for the long, long wait... Really am... But I have good news for you! 10,000 hits! Yay! I should also point out I'm going though a bit of a burn out... so yeah... Um... enjoy the chapter... hopefully...

Chapter 19: The Gene

Zoro was walking down the road not knowing where he was going. He was sure he was headed in the right direction.

That was when a van drove next to him a ton of teenaged girls from the van grabbed him and drugged him. Inside the van was a terrible evil… Fan girls! And they were the worst of the worst: Yaoi Fan girls!

"So you have the gene?" asked one of the girls.

"I have it! The Gay Gene!" said another girl.

All of them began to laugh evilly.

"Soon… for two and a half weeks! Zoro will be gay." Said one of the girls.

All of the evil fan girls laughed evilly.

One of the fan girl injected Zoro with something.

They all laughed evilly… until one realized their mistake.

"This isn't the gay gene." Said the girl.

"What! Are you sure!" yelled another girl.

That when the head girl's cell phone rang.

"Oh crap… it's my dad!" said the head girl.

"Abort! Abort!" yelled one of the other girls.

The girl's drove to the Griffin house and dump Zoro on the front lawn.

Sometime later at the Griffin House.

"Look who I found drunk on the front lawn." Said Peter dragging Zoro in.

"He doesn't look drunk." Said Lois.

That's when the doorbell rang, it was that doctor that gave Peter that shot… the shot that turned him gay for two and a half weeks.

"Here to turn me gay again?" asked Peter who took out a sword.

"No! No! I'm just here because my teenaged daughter got into my work." Said the doctor.

"Why would she do that?" asked Lois.

"Because she's a Yaoi fan girl." Said the doctor.

"Oh!" said everyone in the room.

"Wow this is like the time… like the time… wow… that's weird. I wonder if there's something wrong." Said Peter.

(Cut Away)

Emma Iveli was looking though the topic balls of her manatee tank.

"Damn it! Someone stole one of my topic balls." Muttered Emma Iveli.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Technomaru showing up.

"Someone stole one of my topic balls." Said Emma Iveli.

"Why don't you use one of my cut-aways." Said Technomaru, "Here's one of mine!"

(Cut Away, within a cut away)

Zoro and Luffy were flying ostriches… nothing else

(End of Cut away within a cut away)

"No… I don't think so…" said Emma Iveli.

"How about…" said Technomaru.

"No… just no…" said Emma Iveli.

(End of Cut Away)

"That was weird." Said Peter.

"So what was the gene he was injected with?" asked Lois.

"I got it! The Monkey Gene!" yelled Peter.

"No that's not it.," said the doctor.

"The Kevin Smith Gene?" asked Peter.

"No…" said the Doctor.

"The Gene Gene." Said Peter.

(Cut Away)

Emma and Technomaru were looking over the crime scene. Emma was playing with her glasses… as they looked it over.

"There's no clues." Said Technomaru.

"There is on." Said Emma putting on her glasses, "Whoever stole it is having a ball right now."

Yeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Technomaru stared at Emma.

"What?" asked Emma.

"You can do that… but you can't do a cut away?" asked Technomaru.

(End of Cutaway)

"Just ignore that." Said Peter.

"He has been injected with the Fisher King Gene." Said the Scientist.

"The what?" asked Peter.

"Isn't that a movie?" asked Lois.

"Yes it is… but it has nothing to do with that movie. It's hard to explain but it there is one way I can explain it. To TV Tropes!"

After the parody of the batman thing from the '60s they got to the site. They did a quick look though and saw that was going on with Zoro.

"So basically his emotions will control the weather?" asked Lois.

"That's right." Said the Doctor.

"That's amazing." Said Peter, "Oh wow! I'm going to see what this Fisher Kingdom is now!"

That was when he began to look though various tropes.

"Great he's addicted… just like…" said Lois, "Still not fixed?"

(Cut Away)

"All right I think the suspect must be a good diver." Said Emma.

"Unless the ball was on the top." Said Technomaru.

"Oh… right…" said Emma.

(End of Cutaway)

That was when Zoro finally woke up.

"Damn it! What happened!" yelled Zoro.

It began to thunder storm outside.

"It wasn't like that earlier." He muttered.

That was when Lois and the Doctor showed up.

"Zoro, there's something we need to talk about." Said Lois.

And so after the explanation.

"So I now control the weather with my emotions?" asked Zoro skeptically.

"You saw it's light drizzle now?" asked the Doctor.

The weather was a light drizzle.

"Sanji! Can you get in here!" yelled Lois.

"Yes!" yelled Sanji running in the room.

"Fight with Zoro." Said Lois.

Yes Lois." Said Sanji.

And the two began to fight midway during the fight it was a full-blown hurricane, Zoro stopped.

"That should be impossible." Said Zoro.

"You're from a world where pirates can super powers, you came here from s portal and there's a talking dog living in this house. How can this be impossible." Said Lois.

"Don't say it like that." Said Zoro.

"It's going to last one week." Said the doctor, "It's not that bad. It could have been worse."

"Yeah, you're daughter could have gotten the correct gene." Said Zoro.

"What?" asked Sanji.

"Don't ask." Said Zoro.

And so they told everyone else what was going on. While Peter was still hooked on TV Tropes.

And so for the next week, Zoro had to deal with his new powers.

Hey at least it was better than being gay for two and a half weeks.

However him and Sanji were banned from fighting until things were "normal" again.

However due to certain reasons, it had to be on the news.

"Due to certain reasons the weather be very weird for the next week. Isn't that right Ollie?" asked Tom.

"It's fan girl's fault!" yelled Ollie Williams.

"Thank you Ollie." Said Tom.

Zoro was watching TV when Peter came into the room and poured beer down his throat. Zoro pushed away peter and drew one of his swords.

"What the hell!" yelled Zoro.

"I'm trying an experiment." Said Peters.

"What kind of excrement?" asked Zoro

Sometime later… they saw it was raining outside.

"The rain smells funny." Said Meg.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Said Nami.

"Hey!" said Brian, "I'm going out side."

"But it's raining something gross." Said Meg.

"No it's raining Sake." Said Brian.

That was when Lois ran to the front Lawn. She went to see what was going on it was Peter and Zoro running around the in the rain.

"Great, she got him drunk." Muttered Lois.

Stewie entered the room.

"We already did that joke!" yelled Stewie.

Luffy appeared, "But this time it's canon, the last time there was a raining Sake Joke, it wasn't canon."

"I know that… but…" said Stewie, "Let's go show a cut away."

(Cut Away)

Emma was taking a break when Technomaru showed up.

"I found the topic ball!" yelled Technomaru.

He led Emma to the topic ball to find Emma's cat playing with it.

"Aww…" said both.

Then Emma realized something, "Wait… this is your style of fanfic writing." Said Emma.

"What do you mean?" asked Technomaru.

"You tend to add cute things, even if it doesn't need to have a cute thing. Me, I will add cute things only if it needs to be cute!" said Emma, "You're rubbing off on me…"

"I guess." said Technomaru.

Emma grabbed the topic ball.

"I'm going to go watch some anime you're not a fan of." Said Emma.

Emma left to put the topic ball in the tank leaving Technomaru standing there.

"That was weird." Said Technomaru.

(End of Cutaway)

And so that was the only interesting thing that happened as a result.

And so the next week everything was cleared.

"Seriously, that's all that happened?" asked Peter.

"Well considering that the author is going though a fanfic burn out it's only natural." Said Lois.

(Cut away)

"Yeah! Come Lina! You beat him use the Dragon Slave!" yelled Emma to her TV.

She realized that it was a cutaway.

"Don't invoke me! It's not a good time!" yelled Emma.

(End of Cut Away)

""Well I guess that it." Said Luffy.

"The next chapter better be better." Said Stewie.

Don't worry… I'm adding a twist…

"Didn't you say don't invoke you." Said Peter.

And then Peter was hit with a boot to the face. End of chapter…

Next Time: A new pirate joins the group in the Griffin House Hold... he's on the Straw Hats side the Problem is when he finds out what's going to on in One Piece and about his character. What will happen? And who is it? Find out next time!


	20. Here's Ace

A/N: I know it's been 6 months, but I meant to point this out sooner, last time I updated, it was 20,000 hits... not 10,000. Sorry for making the mistake. Hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter. It's a lot different than the last few chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 20: Here's Ace

It was just a normal day in the Griffin House hold just watching TV, when another portal appeared.

"Oh wow another portal." Said Luffy.

"The writer must have come up with a really good idea." Said Peter, "I hope, everything else she come up with lately has been crap."

That was when a boot appeared to hit Peter.

"What its' true!" yelled Peter.

I know, but I don't want to reminded of it.

That was when someone fell out of the portal, it was Ace.

"Ace! What are you doing here?" asked Luffy.

Ace snored. As his narcolepsy kicked in.

When he woke up, her looked around, "Where am I? What's going on?" he asked.

"Hey ACE!" yelled Luffy happily.

"What's going on?" asked Ace.

"Well I guess we should get everyone and tell you the story." Said Luffy.

Sometime later…

"That's what been going on." Said Luffy.

"I have to say those last few chapters sucked." Said Ace.

Shut up!

"So we're all a Comic Book?" asked Ace.

"Comic books, TV show, sexy mouse pads." Said Peter.

That was when Nami whacked him in the head.

"Why did you hit me?" asked Peter.

"What have I told you?" asked Nami.

"Don't talk about the sexy mouse pads!" cried Peter.

"Good boy." Said Nami patting his head.

"So… where will be I staying?" asked Ace.

"Well since the living room is full, how about you stay with Stewie." Said Lois.

"I'm okay with that." Said Stewie keeping a start face, inside he was squeeing.

"You know what, I'm going to check out that interest thing you told me about." Said Ace.

"Why is he going to check out the internet?" asked Chris.

"Because the writer has gotten too lazy." Said Peter.

Hours later… they heard a scream.

They turned to see that Ace was in shock over a One Piece.

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you die in canon." Said Peter like it was nothing.

There was a family meeting, and Ace was in the fetal position.

"Calm down Ace, you die in canon! This is far from canon." Said Luffy.

"What's that supposed to mean." Said Ace.

"You know the moment that we came to this world, our world stopped being the one shown in the Manga." Said Nami.

"That's right." Said Luffy, "You might not die, esspeiclly since Emma has a track record with keeping you alive."

Read the New Lives Saga, which thanks to a nail that was set in 2007, Ace will live. Also, Ace truss into a magical girl… just a heads up.

"Ace, if there's things a lot of us regrets. I for one regret not destroying Cleveland's house while he was taking a bath before he moved away.

"Are you sure you haven't?" asked Peter.

(Cut Away)

"Oh no!" yelled Luffy, "I'm late for School!"

He decided to use Gum Gum Rocket and wound crashing into Cleveland's house, while he was taking a bath.

"The hell! Oh no! no! No! No!" yelled Cleland crashing to the ground.

"Sorry Cleveland!" yelled Luffy.

"Watch where you're going next time!" yelled Cleveland.

(Cut of Flashback)

"What was that?" asked Ace.

"Just ignore them… a lot of time their confusing." Said Nami.

The next day, Peter, Zoro and Brian were watching Community.

(Cutaway)

The study group were… well studying. When the Dean ran into the room.

"Oh my god! You won't believe it! Aliens have landed in the courtyard." Yelled the Dean running passed the room.

"Well he seems a little too excited." Muttered Jeff.

Everyone but Annie got up.

"Shouldn't we be studying right now?" asked Annie.

"Come on Annie! It's aliens! Aliens!" yelled Troy.

Annie shrugged and joined the fellow Study Group members.

(End of Cut Away)

"I can't tell if this show is supposed to be realistic or not." Said Brian.

That's when Luffy and Ace came in arguing.

"Look if you want to Emo fine! Go dress in black and listen to Crawling in my Skin or something!" yelled Luffy.

"Fine! I will!" yelled Ace.

Sometime later in Stewie's Room. Stewie opened the door to find Ace doing just that.

"Shut the door! Leave me alone." yelled Ace.

Stewie did so, not before swooning at the hot Emo Ace.

"So are you supposed to be gay or not?" asked Usopp who happened to be in the hall, "Because I'm confused.

"Quite you!" yelled Stewie pointing a gun at him.

Usopp began to back away very slowly.

Sometime later, Ace entered the living room, dressed like he usually does, he decided to go for a walk.

"Where are you going?" asked Meg who was watching TV.

"For a walk, being an Emo isn't my thing." Said Ace leaving.

He left the house, when Meg realized something.

"Fan girls!" she yelled.

With Ace he was walking down the street, rumors had already spread about him being in so a van drove up next to him.

"Excuse me! Are you the real Portgas D. Ace?" asked a girl who rolled down the windows.

"Yes, why do you ask?" asked Ace.

The van opened up and the girls swarmed him and kidnapped him.

In the Griffin Household, Vivi called a meeting… really it was Meg, but no would have listened to her.

"Ace went for a walk, and we think he's going to be kidnapped by fan girls." Said Meg.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Did anyone think of warning him?" asked Vivi.

There was a dead silence in the room.

"Where do you think they've taken him?" asked Lois.

"I think I know where." Said Meg, "They've taken him to abandoned fan girl warehouse!"

No one seemed to hear Meg, who seemed to be getting angrier.

In said warehouse, the fan girls had Ace tied up. The rope was covered in salt so he couldn't use his powers, not only that but his pants were ripped and he was covered in kisses.

"What do you plan to do with me now?" he asked.

"I have an experiment." Said one of them, she took out a cheese wedge, "I want to see if I can grate cheese on your abs or if it would just melt."

"What?" asked Ace confused.

Before anyone could do it, the Straw Hats and the Griffin shows up.

"It's the Straw Hats!" squeed one of the fan girls.

"And that ugly Griffin girl!" yelled another.

"What did you say?" asked Meg.

Meg grabbed a large stick and went to attack them.

"Um… shouldn't I be the one saving him?" asked Luffy confused.

They watched as Meg was vicious against the girls. Apparently her rage had been building for quite a while. Everyone watched in both horror and shock.

"I haven't seen this much violence against fan girls since Dark Nella destroyed that Twilight convention." Said Peter.

(Cut Away)

A convention blew up while Twilight fan girls screamed, running around on fire. Dark Nella laughed evilly.

"Yu know… a lot of the people hate those sparkly vampires?" Said Chester A Bum.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dark Nella.

"I don't know…" said the Chester A Bum, "Change! You got Change! Come on help a guy out! I'll help you kill more Twilight fan girls."

(End of Cut Away)

Meg freed Ace, who stretched.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Fan girls. They're a pain in the add." Muttered Zoro.

"I see…" muttered Ace.

And so they left the warehouse.

"So I bet you're over I'm going die depression, right?" asked Luffy.

"Nope…" said Ace.

There was an awkward silence.

"You know you're acting pretty out of character about this." Said Luffy.

"If you have to blame anyone, blame the author." Said Ace.

"Well I can say at least one thing about this chapter." Said Peter, "It's not as bad as the last few."

And everyone agreed that it was way better than the last two… and this author hopes that everyone agrees with them…

Next Time: Nami gets paid a lot of money if the Straw Hats (and Ace and Vivi) attend an anime con as guests. Not only that but there's guest stars! Who are the guest stars? Find out next time!


	21. Anime Con, Arrival

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while... BUT YAY! 30,000 hits! I'm happy this joined the 30,000 club for my stories. Anyways I decided this would be at least a two parter... enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 21: Anime Con, Arrival

It was a normal ay when Nami came into the room,

"Hey guys I just booked us as guests for an anime panel at Quahog Anime Con!" said Nami.

Everyone stared at Nami.

"You're going to keep all that money aren't you?" asked Luffy.

"I'm not going to say anything." Said Nami.

"That means yes." Said Usopp.

"Either way it's going to be so much fun!" yelled Luffy.

"You changed your mind quickly." Said Nami.

"He'll do that." Said Ace.

And so it was the first day of the con.

"All right!" yelled Luffy, "I have this piece of paper that says the Schedule will never come out!"

"What why won't it come out?" asked Nami.

"I don't know… I think it's reference to Fanime 2011." Explained Luffy.

"I see…" said Peter.

"I bet we're going to have some rather interesting adventures." Said Luffy.

"Why do I have the fact that pointless Crossovers are going to appear." Said Usopp.

Elsewhere in the convention center, a certain group from Virginia who were looking at the map

"Hopefully we can find the real Nami." Said one of them… and that person was Steve Smith.

"We either get our money back or we touch her boob." Said Snot.

"(Getting out money back will never happen.)" said Toshi.

"Hopefully it won't be as weird as that alternate ending to Harry Potter." Said Steve.

(Cutaway)

Voldemort readied his wand when suddenly. Several bullet holes appeared in his face.

"What just happened?" asked Harry.

He turned around and saw several Navy Seal Snipers.

"It looks the United States Government declared Voldemort a Terrorist." Muttered Harry.

(End of Cut away)

"What just happened!" yelled Barry freaking out because of the cut away.

"Relax Barry, it was just a cut away." Said Steve.

"I'm scared!" he yelled.

"Didn't you go to fat camp around here?" asked Snot.

Nearby another group was Virginia was there, Cleveland and his new family!

Thanks to the fact that this fic has no set schedule and updates whenever Cleveland moved away sometime a while back and got remarried.

Then again Luffy did mention it last chapter so it shouldn't be too confusing.

"Why couldn't I contact my friends…" whined Cleveland.

"Cleveland, stop whining.' Scolded his wife Donna.

"I'm not wing, I'm complaining! Do you want to hear whining?" asked Cleveland.

That was when a Pinkie Pie cosplayer showed up and they bro hoofed.

"Seriously? Why were we dragged along?" asked Roberta, his stepdaughter.

Junior glared at her, "They wouldn't let me come alone." He said, "Even though I used to live in this city. I missed out my chance to hang out with them! I WON'T LOSE IT THIS TIME!"

They all stared at Junior but didn't' say anything.

"This is going to be boring." Muttered Rallo.

That was when a few cosplay girls saw Rallo.

"Oh aren't you a cutie." Said a girl dressed like Bunny Girl Haruhi Suzumiya.

"How old are you?" asked a girl dressed like Sailor Moon.

"I'm 5." Said Rallo trying to be as cute as possible.

"Well you are very cute!" said the bunny girl Haruhi.

The two giggled and walked off.

"I changed my mind…" said Rallo, "I think I'm going to like it here."

Meanwhile Nami finally got the schedule.

"So it going to be a few hours until our panel." Said Nami.

"What should we do?" asked Peter.

"Dealers Hall!" said Luffy.

"Don't spend too much money." Said Nami.

"How much money did you get for this?" asked Luffy.

"That's none of your business." Said Nami.

They went to the Dealers Hall where everyone began to fall over them.

"All right! The Straw Hats are really here!" yelled someone.

"They are so awesome!" yelled another.

"One Piece SUX!" yelled a third person.

There was an awkward silence, "Kill the non-believer!" yelled yet another person.

After some exploring the rest were bored, why? Because nothing interesting had happened.

"Oh man, I haven't been this bored since I found that Doctor Who episode lied to me." Said Peter.

(Flashback)

"What? You're just sticking in the closet?" asked Peter, "Aren't you at least going to try to kill him? What the hell!"

(End of Flashback)

"You know what I blame." Said Luffy, "The author pushing herself to write the chapter even though she doesn't want to."

They all stared at Luffy and shrugged.

"How long until the panel?" asked Vivi.

"Two hours." Said Nami.

"HEY!" yelled a voice.

They turned to see, Steve and his group.

"What are you doing here?" asked Luffy.

"We're here to get what we paid for." Said Steve.

"Oh… you want to touch my breast…" mumbled Nami, "What's that over!"

"WHAT!" yelled Barry.

Nami ran away.

"(You fool. You let her get away.)" scolded Toshi.

That was when several girls showed up.

"You actually speak Japanese?" asked one.

Toshi looked at them.

"Come on Toshi, talk to them later!" said Snot as the group went after them.

"Huh… I wonder how they got here." Said Usopp.

"As long as that alien isn't here, I'm happy." Said Sanji.

That was when Peter saw Cleland.

"Cleveland!" yelled Peter waving.

Cleveland saw him in the distance.

"Donna? Can I go play with my friend?" he asked.

Donna sighed, "Fine."

Cleveland squeed and ran off to go play with Peter.

The two met up.

"Hey! You want to go play DDR?" asked Peter.

"Do I ever!" said Cleveland.

Cleveland's family joined them.

"It's so good to see you again!" said Junior.

"Who are you again?" asked Usopp.

"I'm Cleveland's son, remember." Said Junior.

"Wait… how did you age and they didn't?" asked Luffy.

There was an awkward silence.

"Is there anywhere I can hang out that's not filled with nerds?" asked Roberta.

"You're a drag along? Aren't you?" asked a girl approaching her.

"Yes, so what?" asked Roberta.

"What do you think of anime?" asked the girl.

"I couldn't care less about it." Muttered Roberta.

"I see." Said the girl.

She snapped her fingers and two men showed up and dragged her away.

"You will watch all 12 episode of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, you will either love anime or know fear bit the time you are done!" said the girl.

"What are you doing!" yelled Roberta.

They watched as she was dragged away.

"This convention is weird." Said Luffy.

Meanwhile Steve and his friends continued to chaise Nami.

"What am I going to do?" asked Nami, "What am I going to do!"

Nami stopped and then remembered what happened last time.

"Fine, I'll you touch my boob." Said Nami.

"You will?" asked Steve.

"Just be quick about it." Said Nami.

The four were about to do when security came.

"What are you doing to our esteemed guest breast?" asked Security.

"Nothing!" yelled Steve.

"Nothing!" yelled Snot.

"(Nothing)!" said Toshi.

"We were going to touch it…" said Barry.

"Wow you can speak Japanese! That's awesome." Said the security guard getting distracted by the Japanese, "well see you."

"This isn't over." Said Steve.

Nami smirked and walked off.

"Let's come up with another plan…" said Steve.

Sometime later, they were waiting for the panel before theirs to end.

There was an applause and someone from the con met with them.

"Okay, you can stat setting up." Said the guy.

"All right I haven't been this excited since I met the Black Hat Guy from KID." Said Luffy.

(Flashback)

Luffy was walking down the street when he saw a stick figure with a black hat.

"Aren't you Monkey D. Luffy?" asked the Black Hat Guy.

"Hey aren't you from that really smart web comic?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah…" said the black hat guy, that was when he lit a match and set Luffy on fire.

"Why!" yelled Luffy.

"I just wanted to see would happen if I set you on fire." He answered.

(End of Flashback)

"All right! IS everyone ready!" yelled Luffy.

"Yeah!" yelled the crew.

"To be continued!" said Luffy.

"What?" asked Zoro.

"Emma decided it was going to be a two parter." Said Luffy.

That's right! It's the best option! So shut up everyone!

"This story is never going to finished it? Is it?" asked Usopp.

"No… it's not." said Chopper.

Next time: It's time for the panel, will it go well? Will Steve and his friends get his money worth or get his money back? Will Roberta go insane from the madness that is Madoka or will she become an anime fan? What will happen? Find out next time!


	22. Anime Con, Panel

A/N: yay... 200 reviews, congrats to Pup2001 for getting review 200. This one... this one gave me writer's block... huge writer's block. Took me three days just to finish it... I hope everyone enjoys it...

Last Time on Family Piece!

Steve and his friends gathere war room.

"We will finally get what we paid for!" yelled Steve.

In a room Cleveland was on the computer with his family.

"No our show has been canceled!" yelled Cleveland.

His family all began to yell.

Luffy looked at the shadowy figure in front of him.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled.

"The fun has only began..." mocked the showy figure.

Peter looked at the computer and smashed the wall.

"HOW COULD THEY!" yelled Peter, "This fic in one of her most reviews and it's not mentioned on her page on TV tropes! How the hell is My Little Community more prominent then this one!"

And now the conclusion to the chapter.

Chapter 22: Anime Con, Panel

Roberta was bored, she didn't understand how that was a punishment, she was on the third episode and from what she could follow it was a show about young girls making wishes then fighting evil or something like that…

"It's the good part." Said one of the kidnapers.

"What do you mean?" asked Roberta.

That was when monster the girl was fighting who looked like stuffed toy suddenly turned into a giant worm and bit off the girl's head.

Of course Roberta started screaming.

Elsewhere in the audience Otaku who were part of the kidnapped plot sighed.

"Oi!" yelled one, "You don't bring a noob to Madoka!"

Meanwhile in the panel room…

"Now that Emma's finally working on the new chapter! Does anyone have any questions?" asked Luffy.

Someone raised their hand.

"Can you prove you're really the real Straw Hats?" asked someone.

Luffy stretched out his arm, Ace turned his hand into fire and Chopper motioned to himself.

"Okay next." Said Luffy.

He took a question from a girl dressed like Akane from Ranma.

"Zoro? Who would be the first to get out a maze, you or Ryoga?" asked the girl.

"Next question." Muttered Zoro.

A girl dressed like Rangiku from Bleach raised her hand.

"Zoro… who would get out of a maze first… you or a tag team of Yachiru and Kenpachi." Said the girl.

"I will kill whoever ask that question again." Muttered Zoro.

Several hands went down.

That was when a man stood up.

"I have a rash and…" said the man.

Stewie pointed a gun at him.

"Not at this Q and A panel." Muttered Stewie.

Off to the side, Lois and Brian watched.

"I can't believe how well the panel is going." Said Lois.

"Easily since Emma isn't able to attend cons this year…" said Brian.

(Cut Away)

Emma was typing away, looked at the calendar sighed then began to chanting "Next month then it will be fun… next month it will be fun…"

(End of Cut Away)

Outside of the panel room, Steve and his friends plotted.

"We have to get her alone in a place with out security." Said Steve.

"I think you're taking this way too seriously." Said Snot.

"(It's begging to sound we're trying to rape her...)" said Toshi.

That was when two new girls heard Toshi.

"He speaks Japanese!" said one of the girls.

"So awesome!" said the other.

Toshi smiled.

"Later Toshi." Muttered Steve.

"(I have to start attending anime conventions.)" said Toshi.

Nearby Rallo had managed to get away from his mom and was flirting with several girls in cosplay.

"Do you like anime?" asked one of the girls who was dressed like Sayaka from Madoka Magica.

"Not yet, but maybe I'll watch the one your from..." said Rallo.

"Oh… little boys shouldn't' watch this one… it's too scary." Said the girl, "And sad…

"I heard that some are forcing a drag along to watch it." Said a girl dressed like Misty.

Meanwhile Roberta was gaping at the anime she was watching… now it involved a mass suicide…

"WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled.

"Shut UP! This is a good scene!" yelled another audience member.

Back in the panel room, they took more questions.

"Will you ever do any type of time travel adventure." Said a man asking the question.

"I don't know." Said Luffy, "It all depends on what sort of idea Eiichiro gets… but I can't help what sort of adventure we would get…"

(Cut Away)

They were in the past…

"Wait… how do we know we're in the past." Said Luffy.

Nami shrugged.

"Well according to this news paper." Said Usopp.

"Don't care." Said Luffy.

"But…" said Usopp.

"I said I don't' care…" said Luffy.

(End of Cut Away)

"Any more questions." Said Nami.

That was when Ann and Anne from chapter 8 raised their hands.

"Whatever happened to our spinoff!" yelled Ann.

"A pin off?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah! WE were in talk for a spin-off!" yelled Anne.

"But that was years ago." Said Nami.

"Yeah Emma's idea for a good fic has changed." Said Luffy.

"If it's about OCs then what about that Madoka fic." Said Ann.

That fic exists for a reason, I won't say what reason due to spoilers now shut up before I pull "I created you and I can destroy you!" thing…

Both of them shut up….

Outside of the panel room Steve's group came up with the perfect plan.

"I don't know about this Steve." Said Snot.

"What could go wrong with doing this." Said Steve.

"For one thing I heard if you turn off lights in a con, Team Rocket cosplayer show up." Said Snot.

(Cut Away)

At some random panel suddenly the light went out.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"Prepare for trouble from the skies!"

"What a question, twerpish indeed!"

That was when they heard a struggle, they turned on the light and saw a pile of Jessie Cosplayers fighting.

Four games James cosplayers stood nearby and watched.

"You want to get some doughnuts?" asked one.

"Do you mean doughnuts or "doughnuts"" said another.

"I could go for either." Said a third.

"Let's just go…" said the fourth, "I refuse to be seen with them now."

(End of Cut Away)

"It happened again!" yelled Barry freaking out.

Back in the One Piece panel…

"And that's why I will never try to eat a horse again." Said Luffy, "Wait what was the question."

That was when suddenly the lights turned off.

"Oh great… Team Rocket cosplayer." Muttered someone in the audience.

What was when a loud piercing scream filled the room the light came back on everyone saw Steve and his friend groping Usopp.

"Uh-oh…" said Steve.

There was an awkward silence in the room as Nami face palmed.

"We… couldn't see anything." Said Steve.

Not too long later in Langley Falls Virginia, at the Smith home, the phone rang, Stan was reading a book when he picked it up.

"Hello…" he answered.

After a few seconds he hung it up.

"What was that?" asked Francine.

"Steve was a arrested for fondling a pirate." Said Stan.

"Okay…" said Francine, "Wait… what?"

Sometime later at the area with tables (there's one at every con… seriously), the Straw Hats, Griffins and Brown-Tubbs family all sat.

"This was a weird convention." Said Vivi.

"I know right." Said Nami.

Sanji glared at Rallo who was still flirting with the ladies.

"Why can't that be me…" muttered Sanji.

"Hi! Sanji!" called out a girl.

Sanji didn't hear her however.

"Hey! Where Roberta." Said Donna realizing it.

That was when Roberta showed up… crying her eyes out.

"All she wanted to do was save her friend!" yelled Roberta.

"What?" asked Donna.

"Some weirdoes kidnapped her and made we watch a Madoka marathon." Said a girl dressed like Kyoko, "Looks like they broke her with that anime…"

"Whatever." Said Donna.

"Well! This was fun!" said Luffy.

"I was fondled!" yelled Usopp.

"Well it will was fun" said Luffy.

And so the con came to a close… after three days of writer's block!

I hope you're happy!

Next Time: The Griffins are loosing money thanks to certain reasons. Now they must get Nami to give up her money for the greater good... will she do it? Find out next time!


End file.
